


Moonlight Dance

by Prospirit



Series: The Ninja and the Princess [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Titty Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fates Reimagined. </p><p>Sumeragi never agreed to Garons summit in Cheve, and still lives. Corrin grew up in Hoshido. Saizo is returning to the Hoshido castle after spending the last 4 years searching for his Father's killer. He and Corrin fall for one another, but Sumeragi promises her to a Lord of a distant land. Now Saizo has to watch the woman he loves marry someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of Saizo

How long has it been? 3, no 4. 4 and a half years since Saizo had last been to Castle Shirasagi. Even though much of his childhood had been spent here, his personal mission was one he could not ignore. 

At a young age, both he as his twin Kaze had been brought to the castle by their Father, Saizo the 4th. He was a retainer for his Majesty, King Sumeragi. It was always his Father's intention that the brothers follow in his footsteps, and become retainers to the next generation of Royals. With the responsibility of upholding the Saizo honour, Ryoma had become his Liege. 

Kaze was given another child of Sumeragi's, which had displeased Saizo the 4th. Instead, he was assigned to the younger Corrin, 4 years Ryoma’s junior. Most of the young Royals retainers were about the same age as their masters, which led to a lot of play time growing up. However, Saizo the 4th would take his boys into the mountains for weeks at a time, training them to be ninjas. 

It was during one of these trips that tragedy struck. Someone broke into their home, and killed their Father, escaping before he could be caught. This happened shortly before the boys turned 16. All of the ninjas of their village searched but gave up shortly after. Kaze even returned to the castle, but Saizo the 5th need for vengeance consumed him. The last 4 years were spent searching, training harder than ever, to bring justice to his Father's murderer. But now, that mission had to come to an end. He had failed and wore a new scar over his right eye as proof. 

He didn't talk about how he'd earned the scar or lost his eye. His self-contempt turned him from a once innocent boy to a hardened, ruthless man, speaking kindly to no one. Now it was time to accept defeat and resume his duties as a retainer to the High Prince, and Future King of Hoshido. That is if King Sumeragi would allow it. And so it was that Saizo the 5th returned to the capital, atop a black horse. A stable boy he didn't recognise taking his horse for him as she approached the castle. The whispers of people remarking his still new scar hit his ears but were ignored. 

The castle gardens looked the same as he remembered. Queen Mikoto had a love of blue flowers, and so the gardens were filled with them. He was soon greeted by a familiar face. Prince Takumi, who was on the verge of 16, nodding respectfully to him as their paths crossed. He had always been a more reserved child, so it was no surprise that he wasted no time on pleasantries as an adult. Still, Saizo bowed his head respectfully as he continued on. Once inside, more familiar faces. Hinoka, Corrin and Sakura were gathered together, talking, when Hinoka spied Saizo. 

They had all grown well, Hinoka, now 18, still the tomboy, refusing to wear anything resembling a skirt. Her chest hadn't filled in much since he'd last seen her either. Sakura, the youngest princess at age 14, seemed shy and nervous, awkwardly avoiding looking at his face, and his scar. Corrin, on the other hand, had grown into her looks. He remembered her being such a scrawny child, thin as a stick and quick on her feet. But here, she had curves, long flowing silver hair that seemed to glisten. Recently turned 16, chest pleasing to the eye, and legs no longer looked like she might fall over at any moment. 

She was the first to greet him of the three, throwing her arms around him in a big hug, one he did not return. It was strange as he did not recall them having been friends as children, but she acted as if they had been close as could be. 

“Saizo! It's so good to see you!” She cheered, even her voice had changed, much more soft and effeminate now. She released him from her hug, a wide smile on her face. “I wish I could stay and catch up but Ryoma's waiting on me! I'll see you later okay?!” She called behind her as she took off down the hall.

Hinoka just smiled with a “Good to see you again” before following after Corrin. Sakura dodged his sight before scampering along as well. 

His nerves grew as approached the throne room, spying Yukimura along the way. Saizo cleared his throat as he approached, causing Yukimura to look up from the scroll he'd poured himself into.

“Ah, Saizo! It's been a long time! How are you?” He greeted warmly, but Saizo just cut to the chase. “Requesting an audience with his Majesty, the King.” His gruff voice informed the steward, which received a mild chuckle from Yukimura. 

“Straight to the point, I see. You really are your Father's son.” He remarked coldly. Truly Saizo was the spitting image of the late Saizo the 4th. Despite his young age of 20, he had become an exemplary ninja. His skills honed to a fine point, body ready for any task ahead, not an ounce of fat on him. Even is burning red hair and blood red eye were all marks of the ‘Saizo’ legacy. 

Yukimura looked over the day's schedule and chuckled. “You're in luck. The King has an opening right now! Go ahead, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you!” His sarcasm was palpable. Saizo took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the throne room. There he was, King Sumeragi sitting atop the golden throne, Queen Mikoto at his side, and his retainer from the old days, Hiroyoshi. 

Saizo remembered him from his childhood, a fierce and eternally loyal samurai who had served alongside his Father. As he approached, their eyes fell on him, especially as he bowed before them.

“Saizo the 5th, correct?” The King's strong voice called, standing from his throne, approaching the young man. 

“Your Majesty, I humbly request to resume my duties as a retainer of Prince Ryoma!” Saizo spoke clearly, keeping his gaze averted. 

“Come now! No need for such formalities!” Sumeragi jested, grabbing Saizo by the shoulders as he stood. “It's like looking into a gateway to the past! You look just like your Father at your age!”

Saizo said nothing, the string of his failure to avenge his Father still burdened him. “Your brother informs me you have spent all this time trying to find your Father's murderer. Your dedication is nothing short of remarkable. It would be a great pleasure seeing you guard my eldest son, as your Father did me.” Saizo bowed his head in respect. 

“Thank you, M’lord! I’ll resume my post at once!” He backed from the King's grasp, bowing to him once more, before turning to take his leave. Hiroyoshi walked up beside Sumeragi. 

“It's eerie how similar they look like a ghost has just joined court” his tone serious as always. Sumeragi let out a great laugh. 

“If he's anything like his Father, we'll really be in for it!” 

-

Saizo followed the path the Princesses earlier disappeared down, recalling Corrin say Ryoma was waiting for her. Lord Ryoma. He hadn't seen his old friend for years and wondered how he'd changed. The sound of clashing steel guided his feet to the practice yard, where Ryoma and Corrin seemed to be sparring. Around their practice ring waited Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi, Kagero and a face that made him smile beneath his mask. Kaze approached him smiling wide. 

“Hello brother! It's been awhile!” Kaze couldn't help but say happily while the two hugged briefly. 

“Sorry I was gone so long. How have you been doing Kaze?” Saizo asked in reply, turning to watch the sparring match. 

Ryoma was clearly winning, holding back against Corrin whose form was flawed. Advancing quickly, aiming to strike her blade rather than anywhere near her. 

“It's an easy job being Lady Corrin's retainer. She's obedient to her parents who don't really allow her, Takumi or Sakura out much. Also very kind, very sweet girl. A little naive…” 

“And not very impressive. He forms is bad, she bounces funny when she thrusts, and can't keep her ground “ Saizo seemed to growl, watching Ryoma time and time again not even have to try and beat her. 

“She only started training last week, she's still trying to find her style” Kaze tried to defend weakly, knowing he was right. They paused to watch Ryoma adjust her form, and give her some kind of instruction before walking over to the brothers. 

“Saizo. Good to see you again!” He smiled, reaching to place a hand on Saizo’s shoulder, was quick to descend to a knee before him. 

“My Lord, forgive my absence from your service. I have returned with the hopes of once again serving as your retainer!” He always sounded so serious. 

Ryoma let out an approving laugh. “It would be an honour, old friend. We must catch up on what you've been doing all this time, but I promised Corrin a lesson. Do you mind waiting until we’re through?”

“Of course not My Lord” Saizo quickly answered, waiting for Ryoma to turn back to Corrin before rising. Kaze scoffed under his breath, his own brother was going to make him look bad. 

They watched the rest of Corrin's sword lesson together, commenting on her slight improvement, but she couldn't stop that funny bounce when she attacked. They agreed that's what she needed to work on most. As the lesson ended, and the siblings saluted each other, Ryoma was quick to approach Saizo again and waved for them to go somewhere private to chat. He nodded in agreement, spying Corrin practising her thrusts again. Still, with each one she did that funny bounce, making her growl at herself. At least she was dedicated. 

-

The first week seemed to take forever! Saizo had become so accustomed to fending for himself in the wilds, now living a castle life seemed dull. Meals were brought to him, no need to hunt, forage or cook anymore. His bed readied by chamber maidens, no need to make it himself. Just, stand guard. But in the castle the threat was minimal at best, his job one of standing around. 

At least Ryoma's training sessions with Sumeragi and Hiroyoshi were interesting. They always trained at night just before bed, Ryoma's skill was much greater than he let on to with Corrin. And here they used real blades rather than practice ones. Watching the 2 on 1 against Ryoma was rewarding, inspiring, seeing him handle his attackers so masterfully. It seemed to draw more attention than expected. A shadow moved along the yard's wall, potentially at threat, Saizo went into action. 

He was silent, slipping into the shadows by the wall, his shuriken palmed and ready to strike. He was ready to end the threat, bursting toward the invader, to see Corrin watching the match. Her surprise at his sudden appearance caused her to jump and fall backwards, looking up at him with a look of fear. 

“My apologise Lady Corrin. I didn't know it was you…” 

_“Please don't tell them I'm here!”_ She begged in a whisper, clearly, she was supposed to be doing something else right now. Saizo just nodded, he didn't see the harm, but where was her retainer? Saizo looked around, spotting Kaze hidden in a tree not far off. Alright, so she hadn't given him the slip, Kaze wasn't a bad retainer. 

Sheathing his shuriken, Saizo quietly exited the bush, gaining the attention of Sumeragi. 

“Is everything alright?” He called to Saizo, who nodded to the King. 

“Thought I saw a shadow move. Must have been the breeze.” He called back, walking back to his earlier post. He couldn't help but glance back to where Corrin was, but she was gone. Afraid of being caught perhaps?  
_  
“Thanks!”_ Her silky voice whispered to him again from behind. He turned to see her squatted behind a bush. How did she get there so quickly? She took the opportunity to sneak off to her room again, slipping away along the shadow of the wall. Wasn't she just full of surprises?

-

It was the next day, time for Corrin's training session with Ryoma, another boring stand around time. At least with these sessions, he could enjoy the company of his twin. It was the same thing, she kept bouncing funny. Corrin stopped mid spar to yell at herself in frustration. Ryoma was about to lecture her on the importance of focus when Corrin so rudely interrupted.

“Just hang on a sec Ryoma, I just can't stand these boots!” She cried out angrily. Saizo scoffed, blaming the boots for her shortcomings. What a childish thing to say. Still, she kicked off the boots, standing barefoot in the dirt as she took her stance. Saizo just shook his head. 

“Guess she’ll have to learn the hard way!” He laughed to Kaze, who grinned. 

“I think she might have a chance now!” He answered back sounding rather confident. 

Ryoma's mind must have been where Saizo's was, as he started out with an aggressive thrust. Corrin dodged! And quite gracefully spun past his blade. She aimed to attack his side, spinning on her toes, and dodging another attack. Ryoma narrowly dodged, off his balance from how close she got. She didn't stop there either! Her movements were much more graceful, spinning to give her blade more power, and jumping away from Ryoma's attacks. 

Time slowed, her hair flowing behind her like silver moonbeams, that fierce burning look in her Ruby eyes, the way she moved. She was dancing, poetry in motion as she sprung from her toes and bringing her blade down in an attack. The way her hair hid her face for a moment as she sprung backwards, just to fall and reveal her again like some kind of trick. Was she always this beautiful?

Saizo hadn't even realised his arms had uncrossed and fallen to his sides until Kaze’s voice snapped him back to reality. 

“She might actually win today!” His twin cheered, smiling at Corrin as she spun around Ryoma's blade again, and landed a hit against him. His throat felt dry, watching her spin on the tips of her toes, landing a winning blow against Ryoma's back. Ryoma quickly ended the session, shame and disbelief written on his face as he stormed away, leaving Corrin bouncing happily on the field at her surprise victory. Was it over already? Ryoma blew past him, and Saizo knew he should follow, but he wanted to stay and see her dance again. Kaze went to congratulate her, and Saizo turned to follow his Liege, pausing just for a moment to gaze at her again.

A spritely little moon spirit who blessed the earth by simply being. How was he only seeing this now?


	2. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo leaves Corrin a gift.

Night had fallen, Ryoma was safely asleep, and so Saizo had retired to his room for the night. He couldn’t sleep. His mind kept going back to how Corrin suddenly danced around Ryoma's blade, how she seemed right in her element barefoot in the dirt. Seems the next few training sessions with her would be interesting ones, seeing how Lord Ryoma would adapt.

A twig snapped outside, Saizo raising from his bed to peer out his window. He didn't see anything initially, but wasn't about to take a risk. Grabbing his mask and his shuriken, tucking them away before slipping out his window. The moon was full, fewer shadows for someone to hide in, less for him as well. Still his eye scanned the ground for any sign of movement. The sound of a stone turning drew him to his left, taking off after the subtle sound. He slowed, reaching the corner, and carefully peered around it.

He let out a sigh of relief, then a chuckle as it was Lady Corrin sneaking back to the training area. She wore only her night clothes, a night gown cutting off just above her knee, and a pair of pants she seemed to have just tossed on for the trip.

 _Well, it is my job to protect the Royal family, that extends to her also. I'm just doing my job following her, making sure she's safe!_ Saizo convinced himself, following her to the practice field, finding a place to remain concealed even from her.

He watched closely as she retrieved one of the practice swords from the nearby racks, and took a new stance in the ring. Sword arm back, free arm level with her chest for balance. Again, she was barefoot, her comfort zone, as she began her dance. Charging forward, doing a spin as she brought down her blade, immediately leaping backward to avoid an invisible attack, and spinning to the side, much like the way she beat Ryoma. As she spun and jumped about, her hair played all around her. Those silver locks catching the moonlight, making her look absolutely radiant.

He was entranced by her, the unorthodox method to battle speaking volumes of not only finding herself, but her creative outlook, and unwillingness to bend to others. Her skin was so pale, so perfect, free any blemish or marks. Was her skin as soft to the touch as it looked? She really was something else, gleaming in the moonlight.

“Got curious?” Kaze’s voice shocked him from his dreaming, glancing over his shoulder at his younger twin.

“Ahem! Just doing your job for you!” He growled to him, swallowing to moisten his throat again. Kaze laughed.

“I was already here when you two arrived. She's been coming out every night for the last 2 weeks, makes it easy to predict where she's going to be.”

Saizo scoffed. “Well, since you have this under control, I'm going to bed!” He growled, feigning irritation, wishing Kaze wasn't here so he could watch Corrin's dance in peace.

He left all the same, he could try again another night. Once he reached his room, his desire to sleep hadn't gotten any better, and so sat on the cil of his window. Gazing out at the night sky, just thinking about how she shined in the moonlight. Saizo sighed as he broke off from his imaginings, looking out over the wall of the castle grounds.

Something glistened in the field just beyond, then something else, lots of little glistens in the dark. What was there? A Nohrian surprise attack? Saizo slipped from his window to investigate, quickly scaling the wall and jumping over. As he landed in the soft grass, he dashed off to where the moon betrayed the enemy location. Drawing near, Saizo stayed low, slowing to better sneak up on the enemy. But to his surprise, something else entirely awaited him.

Moondrops. A rare silver flower that only grew in the perfect conditions, and bloomed in the moonlight. The field was filled with them, the light of the moon reflected off their petals. At first Saizo laughed at himself for his initial assumption, but the sight around him was only a reminder of Princess Corrin. They shared her beauty, little bits of perfection gifted by the moon, but they paled in comparison. He couldn't help himself, walking through the field to find the perfect bloom, and picking it. Saizo smiled beneath his mask as he returned inside the castle walls, careful not to damage the perfect flower.

He found his way to Corrin's window, glancing inside to be sure it was empty, before slipping in. He innocently placed the flower on her pillow, stepping back to make sure it looked just right. Satisfied, he left through her window again, wondering what her reaction would be to see it waiting for her. Ah! He just couldn't help himself! There was a tree across the yard, it would offer him a perfect view of her room. And just like that, he found himself perched on a branch, anxiously awaiting her return.

It seemed like forever, each moment felt like an hour as he waited. Eventually his patience was rewarded when Corrin appeared around the corner of the castle. His eye followed her, how she stayed low, below the view of the windows. Her eyes glancing around cautiously, before scaling the stone wall to her window. She was pretty quick about it too, knowing exactly which stones stuck out enough to grip. The anticipation was killing him!

One more cautious look around, and she opened her window, slipping inside as if she had never left. He watched ever so close as Corrin slipped out of her pants, her night gown covering anything he may have seen. She wandered over to her wash basin, cleaning her face, hands, then her feet. Gods it was torture. Finally Corrin looked like she was heading for bed.

She folded back the blankets

_Just notice the flower._

Sat on the edge

_Just noticed the flower!_

Tucked her legs under

_Just Notice the Flower!_

As she turned to lay her head, there she was, face to face with the moondrop. Corrin sat back up, picking up the flower by its stem, spinning it slowly to better look at it. She smiled, sniffing the flower, looking happy.

That smile was worth the torture of the wait! To see her get out of bed, holding it, looking around her room briefly. Corrin put the flower in a water glass, pouring some of the water from her pitcher into the glass as to keep the flower alive. Saizo smiled beneath the mask, enjoying seeing all of this, and decided it was time for him to retire as well.

As he laid on his bed, arms folded under his head, Saizo thought only of her smile. How happy she looked at his little gift. It played in his mind over and over again, watching her shift into bed, then notice the flower. Perhaps he would just have to leave her another one. One single bloom could not possibly express her beauty, she deserved more. Saizo rolled onto his side, mind wandering, how did she look in her sleep? Was she peaceful and serene? Did she lay on her side so that he might see her face? Sighing to himself, Saizo contemplated what a softie he was being. Enough for one night, he needed to rest.

-

The next morning, the usual breakfast gathering was like all the others. The Royals sat together, enjoying a meal, talking. Their retainers standing around the room, silent. Hana; Sakura’s retainer stood with her Father Hiroyoshi, Sumeragi’s retainer. Reina, retainer to Queen Mikoto stood with Setsuna, Hinoka’s retainer. Hinata preferred to stand by himself, catching a nap when he thought no one was watching. Typically Saizo would stand with Kaze, but this morning, he and Corrin were late. It took several moments before they appeared, Corrin apologizing to everyone for her tardiness. She claimed to be having a particularly pleasant dream that she did not want to wake from.

Kaze joined Saizo, nodding to each other as they stood in silence, listening to the Royals chat over their meal. Saizo was too distracted to make small talk anyways. Normally Lady Corrin wore a black headband, help keep her hair off her face, but today she had a new accessory. The moondrop, tucked in under her headband just above her ear. He couldn't stop staring at it, or her. If the flower had indeed given her a pleasant dream, then maybe 2 would make her dream heavenly.

That night, he went back to the same field, finding another perfect bloom, and left it on her pillow. He waited for the just like the night before, watching her climb back into her room. Tonight however, she noticed the moondrop right away. Another beautiful smile lit up her face, admiring the flower as she sat on the edge of her bed, eyeing it.

When Corrin came to breakfast the following morning, on time, she had another surprise for him. A section of hair was braided, and pinned over her head where her headband usually sat, both the moondrops weaved into her hair. Thankfully, Saizo's boyish grin was hidden behind his mask, hiding how pleased he was at the sight of her. He also took note of her enthusiasm of the strawberries included in her breakfast that morning.

Night fell again, and Saizo wanted to try a little experiment. Retrieving another moondrop from the field, he tied a black ribbon around it’s stem. Leaving both it, and a few strawberries he had stolen from the kitchen earlier on her pillow. Back to his perch, he felt more anxious than ever to see her smile. Once again, she crept into her own room, going straight for her pillow. Her smile at the flower, divine. He would pick every flower and leave them for her if he could just see her smile again. Plus the adorable way she nibbled on the strawberries, painting her lips red as she did, was intoxicating all on its own.

Waiting for her to show up to breakfast was torture. The night had been far too long and without rest, the anticipation of seeing her again too great. All of that tension left him as she appeared, her hair done up differently. The top section was pulled back, tied into a pony tail, with a black ribbon. Tucked in the top, the moondrop. Saizo did a little happy dance to himself, so proud that she wore his gifts each day.

He couldn't stop now, he just couldn't. The few moments of seeing her wearing the flower in the morning, and her beautiful smile at night were the highlights of his day. With great haste, he retrieved another flower, and went to leave it for her, but she left something for him as well. On her pillow, a folded note with the word ‘moondrop’ on the front. Saizo set the flower on her pillow, and picked up the note. She had sealed it with wax, Saizo's mind raced with the words that might be inside. Carefully lifting the wax, and folding back the edges, only a few words were written.

_Who are you?_

Saizo paused, thinking of how best to answer such a question. Looking around, he noticed the ink well and quill she had left of her desk for him. He collected his thoughts, and wrote below her words.

_Someone who admires you, but cannot have you. I simply wish to thank you for the gift of your spirit, and your beauty._

  
He lifted it up, amazed such sugary words could escape his hand. Saizo placed the note, open, on her pillow, the flower laying over it, before escaping out her window again. Corrin was just creeping around the corner before he could reach his perch in the tree, and had to settle for hiding behind it. His eye watching her close as she scurried up the wall, and in her window. Saizo could not climb up that tree fast enough! Getting even a partial view would be better than nothing!

As she came into view, he could see her staring at his words, lost in thought. There was no smile tonight. No grin to light up the night. Corrin brought the note over to her desk, writing something beneath his response. What did she write? Oh Gods what did she write? Saizo felt like pulling his own hair out with curiosity. She lifted the note from her desk, smiling at it. A mischievous smile. Saizo started to feel more at ease, but still he wanted to know what was written. He could wait until she fell asleep, then slip in.

No, that would be crossing a line. Leaving her a flower on her pillow was one thing, sneaking into her room while she slept was whole other. Instead it was off to his room, trying to rest, but far too anxious to do so.

The day could not pass fast enough! Had the sun slowed just to torture him some more?! The whole day he prayed for the moon, wishing it would come soon. When finally the sun had set, the moon out again, Saizo rushed to fetch another moondrop for her, not wanting to wait another moment to read her response. The trip from the field back to her room was a blur, going straight for the note on her pillow.

_But I want to know who you are!_

Saizo breathed a heavy breath, staring at those words. How was he suppose to answer her? He paced back and forth in her room, fingers running through his own hair as he racked his brain. Jetting to her table to grab the quil, he wrote below.

_I do not think that wise. For a servant to fancy a Princess, I could be removed from your service. Better to admire you from a distance then to never gaze upon your beauty ever again._

Why did it pain him so much to write those words? He already knew she would not be happy reading them, but it was the truth. If it was discovered he was sneaking into her room, he could be removed from court, disgraced, shamed, dishonouring the name of his lineage. Or was all that just an excuse for his own insecurity and fear? None the less, he left the note open, the moondrop laying over it, and left her room.

Saizo debated even waiting for her reaction tonight, if he had the strength to see the look of disappointment on her face as she read his reply. And yet, he perched in the tree, waiting for her return, watching her scale the wall and go for the note. She didn't look upset, at least, not the way he imagined. She seemed more determined, unwilling to accept his answer. Corrin was quick to go over to her desk and write her response, and was fast to head to bed after. Saizo wasn't sure what to think of the scene he saw, and went back to his own room for the night.

All the next day, Corrin seemed off. She was short with anyone who spoke to her, and just, unhappy. Everyone seemed to try and leave her alone, chalking it up to teenage hormones or a bad night sleep. Saizo knew the reason to her bad mood, but wasn't about to admit it.

Night came, and once again, Saizo slipped into her room when she was not in it. This time he brought her another gift, not just the nightly moondrop, but a sweet roll he had gotten his hands on when the cooks had looked away. He placed the flower and the roll on her pillow, lifting the note, feeling nervous. Giving a calming breath, he flipped it open, eye scanning down to the most recent words.

_At least give me some kind of sign! I just want to know who has been giving me such sweet dreams lately._

He sighed, clueless on how he was suppose to answer. How could he deny her? How could he reveal himself? What would she think to find someone as rough and cold as him was the one admiring her? Saizo paced, trying to think of what to say, when he heard her voice outside the door. She wasn’t training tonight? He was in her room!

Saizo fled out the window as fast as he could, barely making it out in time. He held perfectly still, holding himself in place between the stones of her windows. He could hear her moving around, then giving a sad sigh, and the sound of her sitting on her bed. He hadnt answered, worst of all, he dropped her note in his rush to leave. She must think he's turned his back on her. Guilt washed over him as he heard the sound of soft crying, knowing he was its cause.

The next day, Corrin was not herself at all. Her eyes usually alive and bright, dull and unhappy. Her cheeks usually a delightful shade of pink, devoid of colour. Even her moonlight locks were unbrushed and tangled. Everyone seemed worried about her, especially when she asked Ryoma to cancel their daily training today. Instead, she focused on her studies, reading history books and military strategy books, or at least pretended to. Saizo's guilt drove him crazy all day. He needed to fix this, fearing he'd never see her smile again. Not even waiting for nightfall, Saizo found a time when he could slip into her room, and leave a new note on her pillow.

_Please cheer up sweet Princess. The world is too dark a place without your smile to brighten it. Tomorrow I will wear a red ribbon on my right wrist, so that you may know me._

Saizo prayed this would lift her spirit, and would keep his promise to her.

The next morning, he tied the ribbon to his wrist as promised, but kept his arms crossed to hide it. His nerves getting the better of him. Corrin did seem perkier today though, glancing at every wrist of every person who crossed her path, seeking him out. Saizo kept yelling at himself to let her see it, that if she didn't, she'd just get depressed again. Wasn't seeing her smile one more time worth possibly never seeing it again, if only once? Mustering his courage, he shifted his arms to expose the red ribbon, but her eyes were everywhere else to notice it. All through breakfast she didn't notice, even as Kaze shuffled her away to her tutors, she had not seen it.

Saizo growled beneath his breath, trying to figure out how to show her. Ryoma had canceled on their training session today because of a war meeting Sumeragi wished him to be a part of, he didn't know when he'd see her again today. Even managing to slip from the meeting a few times for a ‘perimeter sweep’, his path did not cross hers. So frustrated by days end, especially when the meeting absorbed it all. Dragging is feet back to his room, trying to figure out how to apologize to her. Rounding the corner, as fate would have it, there was Corrin, headed his way.

Her eyes looked to her feet as she walked clearly upset by the inability to spy the ribbon. This was his chance, no one else around, he could make her see. Saizo backed around the corner, waiting for her to draw close, then ‘accidentally’ bumped into her. Corrin stumbled, falling backward. Saizo's hand instinctively shot out to catch her, his right hand on her back, left catching her hand.

“Lady Corrin, are you alright?” He asked in his usual gruff, yet concerned tone. She looked misty eyed, and embarrassed.

“Saizo! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!” A blush raced across her cheeks, one that just made Saizo feel so much more at ease. He helped her to her feet, his right hand stopping on her shoulder.

“It’s fine, no harm done!” He added softly, earning a small smile from Corrin, whos eyes darted instinctively to his wrist, then did a double take, staring at the red ribbon on his wrist. Her lips parted in shock, and followed the ribbon with her eyes as he withdrew his hand.

“Goodnight, Moondrop” he whisperes, choking past his fear, and walked past her. Saizo couldn't breath, walking fast to his room, leaving Corrin standing at the end of the hall, staring in disbelief.


	3. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma falls ill, and gives Saizo the day off while he rests. Corrin takes matters into her own hands

After his running in with Corrin, Saizo was quick to enter his room, and slide the door closed. He pressed his back against the wall, finally able to catch a breath. Lingering only a moment, then exiting out his window again, driven to see her face again. 

Saizo stopped to grab a handful of pebbles before scaling the tree, having already retrieved another moondrop. One shuriken was planted into the trunk of the tree, then the ribbon around his wrist removed. Tying the moondrop in one end, and looping the ribbon through the center, knotting the ribbon together with a loop large enough for the blades to not catch. 

Taking another deep breath, Saizo turned, seeing Corrin sitting on her bed staring at the notes in her lap. One pebble flew through the air, tapping her window. Her attention turned upward. Another pebble, and she rose from the bed, approaching the window. One more pebble, striking the glass, and Corrin opened the window. Saizo ducked down in the leaves, hiding as she looked around. As Corrin backed up, looking confused, he knew he only had one shot. 

Shuriken in hand, swinging it horizontally, he tossed the blade, whizzing past her head, and landing in the post of her canopy bed. Corrin jumped as she felt the blade fly past her face, turning to look at the _thunk_ sound from where it landed. Corrin felt breathless at the sight, the flower dangling from shuriken, there was no denying it now. As Corrin turned back to her window, Saizo stood on his branch, holding the branch above to be sure he was seen. 

Corrin's cheeks lit up with a bright red, her gaze meeting his, staring at one another from across the yard. Without warning, Saizo gave her a nod, then turned, leaping from the tree, and hiding behind it. The sound of her window creaking as she leaned out of it was music to his ears, betting she was looking around for him in the yard. Waiting silently, for the sound of the window creaking closed, turning just enough to see it had shut. His smile was so wide, the mask nearly couldn't hide it. The look on her face, perfect, one that kept him up all night. 

When the next morning dawned, far too soon as far as Saizo was concerned, he knew it was time to fetch Ryoma. Getting the last of his gear on, mask slipped into place, and exiting his room for the one next door; Ryoma's. With a single knuckle, Saizo knocked 3 times. 

“Lord Ryoma, time to get ready!” He called, listening to the rustling of bedding. Strange, normally Ryoma was just about ready when he came to call, and certainly not still in bed. The door slid open, showing Ryoma looking pale, and weak. 

“I'm sorry Saizo, seems I've caught a bug. I think I should just try and sleep it off. You're dismissed for the day…” he forced out, hoarse, then coughing into his hand. 

“My Lord! Please go back to bed, I’ll fetch a healer for you!” Saizo urgently insisted, giving him a half bow. 

“That may be wise. Thank you, Saizo…” Ryoma agreed, turning to head back to bed. Saizo was fast to help him back to bed, then took off, ordering two Royal guards to stay at Ryoma's door. Flying down the halls, reaching the infirmary, and ordering a healer to Ryoma's room at once! It was absolutely irritating how slow this old man healer walked, just a step behind him the entire way, and staying next to him as Lord Ryoma was inspected. 

“It appears to be just a touch of the flu. Plenty of rest and you’ll be fine” the old man's shaky voice reassured, making Saizo sigh in relief.

“Is there anything I can do for you My Lord? Something to eat, or perhaps fetch a blanket…” his concern was interrupted by Ryoma chuckling. 

“Thank you, but no. I'm just going to rest. Would you mind letting my Father know I won't be coming to breakfast? Then take a well deserved day off?” Ryoma forced out past the hoarseness of his throat. Saizo simply bowed, and left him to his rest. 

With the worry of Ryoma's illness passing, the excitement of a day off was sinking in! He could offer the day off to Kaze instead, and guard Corrin all day! A whole day by her, what could be better! Saizo entered the dining hall, his entrance seeming to catch the attention of all the Royals and retainers who were already present. 

“Ah Saizo…. Where is my son?” Sumeragi inquired curiously, standing as he watched Saizo enter alone, who bowed before him. 

“My apologies Your Majesty, but Lord Ryoma seems to have caught the flu, and wishes to rest today. He won't be down for breakfast this morning.” He plainly stated, receiving a word of thanks from the King. Saizo stood, and turned to join Kaze against the wall. 

“Brother, Lord Ryoma has dismissed me for the day, but you have been on duty for much longer than I. I'd be happy to watch Lady Corrin today so you could take the day.” Saizo offered, trying to not sound overly anxious. Kaze chuckled slightly. 

“It's okay, Saizo. You deserve the day off, really!” He tried to reject, before Saizo's growl sent a chill down his spine.

“I insist. _Brother_ ” Kaze noticeably trembled, knowing better than to cross Saizo, giving a cough and a nod of agreement. Saizo grinned beneath his mask, his attention turning to Corrin, whose eyes were already glued on him. She had a strange look in her eyes, one he couldn't place. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Through the remainder of her meal, Corrin just stared at Saizo, making him break into a sweat of nervousness. As the meal ended, each Royal heading off to their own tasks, Corrin approached Saizo and Kaze, her eyes finally shifting from Saizo. 

“Kaze, mind escorting me to my geography lesson?” She asked sweetly, her same cute smile as always, but looked confused to his nervousness. 

“Uh, actually, Lady Corrin, Saizo here has been given the day off and has offered to guard you today, if that is alright?”

“That sounds like a great idea! You've been so attentive to me, you deserve a day of rest! Thank you Saizo for the wonderful idea!” She mostly sounded sincere, giving Saizo a smile. 

“You're dismissed for the day Kaze. Saizo, would you mind escorting me?” The tone of her voice changed, sounding far too pleased, and giving a devilish grin.

“It would be my pleasure, Lady Corrin.” Saizo tried to not sound nervous, bowing to Corrin, then signaling for her to lead the way. Which she did, heading off down the hall. Saizo immediately followed, leaving Kaze feeling confused, but wasn't about to let it ruin his day. 

Unfamiliar with Corrin's daily routes, Saizo wasn't actually sure where her lesson was, and followed obediently in silence behind her. He did enjoy the way her hair swayed, each step causing a ripple in the pool of her locks, until she turned and slid open the door to the room before her. 

“This way.” She commanded, Saizo following as told. The room was empty. Yes it was a study room, but there was no tutor, no books, no lesson. 

“It was really you?!” Corrin broke the silence in a somewhat demanding tone, causing Saizo to turn and face her with a gulp. 

“You were the one leaving me flowers and strawberries?” She asked again, unsatisfied with his silence. Which she got more of, as all he did was nod to her. 

“But, I thought you didn't like me! You're always so rough and angry sounding. And in your notes you said I was beautiful… “ She sounded flustered and confused, but was cut off by Saizo speaking up.

“You are, by far, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…” his voice only a little above a whisper, embarrassed to actually admit such things. His words made Corrin blush, and fall silent. Gulping, he looked away from her. 

“I just wanted you to know that even though I have only one eye, I can see clear as day, your beauty is unsurpassed…” his hands were clenched so tight, trying to remain calm. Corrin shook her head, clearing it. 

“That's, surprisingly, very kind of you, but I'm nothing special…” she weakly argued, looking away from him, equally embarrassed.

“Nothing could be farther from the truth! It is as if Tsukuyomi himself saw our dreary world, reached out his hand and gifted us his only daughter so that we might know true beauty.” Saizo blurted out, even shocked at himself for saying it, once again lowering his gaze. Corrin's face was red, lips parted as she stared at him, shocked by his words. The silence was maddening, Saizo collecting the courage to speak again. 

“It is, inappropriate for one such as myself to bask in your light, let alone desire you. It is probably best we both pretend none of this ever happened.” He forced out despite wishing to be near her, knowing she could not be his. 

“Saizo… why can't we…” she whispered, confused. 

“Because you are a Princess. Your duty is to marry for the benefit of Hoshido, nothing could ever come of us…” he cut himself off, the point was already made. His eye did peer upward, seeing Corrin nod sadly in agreement. 

“I suppose you're right… but… before you vanish from me, can I ask one, small favour? Not as a Princess, but as a girl?” Corrin asked quietly, seeming upset, but handling it, fidgeting a bit as she waited his response. 

“Anything, Lady Corrin” Saizo answered, sounding more like a retainer again. 

“Kiss me?” She asked softly, blushing as she did. “It's just, I've never been kissed, by anyone but family that is. And, just once, I'd like to know what it's like. To get one from someone I care about that isn't family. Would that be acceptable?” Corrin looked down nervously, thinking he'd just refuse her. 

Saizo eyed Corrin's nervous fidgets, her request seemed perfect genuine, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to. What harm could one little peck do? For her. Taking a deep, centering breath, Saizo closed the gap between them, standing just before her. 

“Close your eyes” he whispered softly, making Corrin immediately shut her eyes and stand still. Saizo eyed her lips, looking so soft, such a gentle shade of pink. Just one peck, just one little kiss. He lowered his mask to his throat, gathered his courage, and leaned in, placing his lips against hers, brushing her nose with his own as he did. Corrin gasped against his lips, then pressed hers against his. Saizo was surprised at her bold action, his competitive nature getting the best of him as he pressed back. 

Her lips were so soft, and full, her bottom lip slipping down a little to better place against his. Her gentle hands reached for his chest, fingers gripping the material of his shirt. Beyond his control, Saizo's hands fell on Corrin's waist, then slipped to her back. One traveled up to between her shoulders while the other remained on the small of her back, their lips moving against one another's. What was meant as a quick peck, quickly became a moment of passion. 

Completely lost in the moment, it was Saizo's tongue that gently touching Corrin's bottom lip. Her surprised gasp snapped him back to reality, suddenly pulling away, gasping for breath. He looked upon Corrin's face, cheeks all red, eyes glistening, panting slightly, her expression seemed to ask why he stopped. Giving a little shake of his head in response, Saizo dived back into the kiss, holding her a little tighter against him. Corrin moaned against his lips, feeling his tongue once again brush her bottom lip. 

Her lips parted, allowing his tongue into her mouth, feeling it stroke the inside of her lips. Saizo could feel her breath become heavy through her nose, her tongue cautiously tapping against his. Grinning a little, Saizo’s tongue tapped hers back, then retreated into his own mouth, inviting her inside. It took a moment for her to follow, grazing his lips as she nervously explored. His tongue met hers again, lightly stroking against it. Pressing against him, she reached in further, engaging his dance of passion.

Corrin pulled away, breathless, gasping, staring up at Saizo who shared her breathlessness. They stared at one another for a moment, leaning back in to begin again, when a voice could be heard outside. Corrin looked over her shoulder nervously, but when her gaze went back to Saizo, he was already gone. Her eyes darted about, wondering where he went as the door slid open. 

“Lady Corrin, here you are! We've been…. Lady Corrin, are you alright?” The servant girl started cheery, but her tone change to one of concern, seeing Corrin's face all red and looking flustered. 

“I, uh, I'm not sure. I feel… lightheaded, and dizzy. I don't remember how I got here…” Corrin faked sounding weak, and stumbled toward the servant girl, who caught her. 

“I’ll help you back to your chamber My Lady, and get a healer for you…” the servant girl sounded concerned, leading Corrin from the room. All of this was heard by Saizo, hidden just below the window. He laughed at how close that was, and how well Corrin played it off. 

_’And she can lie! The list of things I love about her just keeps getting longer’_ Saizo paused, playing Corrin's deceit in his head again, before his thought came back and hit him. All expression drain from his face. 

_’The list of things I …. **Love**.... About her…'_

There it was, the truth staring him in the face. As it sank in, Saizo shut his eye, and tilted his head back. 

_’Gods, what am I doing falling in love with a Princess?!’_ Saizo thought to himself, knowing how stupid it is. At the same time, he couldn't wait to see her again. With a boyish grin, his hand slipped the mask back into place, and took off from his hiding spot, knowing exactly where she was heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference point!  
> Tsukuyomi is the Japanese diety of the moon.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Saizo take a chance to actually talk to one another.

After a quick stop, Saizo crept over to Corrin's room, a basket in hand. At first he climbed the usual tree, spying inside to see if she was alone. Good thing he did, as Corrin was accompanied by not only two servants and a healer, but Queen Mikoto. 

Corrin was sitting up in bed as the healer inspected her. Mikoto sat next to her on the other side of the bed. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but seeing as Corrin wasn't actually sick, he imagined the healer was confused. He took his sweet time with her, touching her face and neck over and over again that made Saizo feel increasingly angry. Surely this healer was taking advantage of the opportunity to place his fingers against her soft skin, ones he'd be happy to remove for him. 

Finally the healer stood, ceasing his touching of Corrin, Saizo growling under his breath like defensive watchdog. He and the servants left, Mikoto giving Corrin a big hug before tucking her daughter in, and leaving her to rest. Now it was safe! Saizo left his branch, and climbed up the wall to her room, stopping on the windowsill. One deep breath, then Saizo gently knocked on the glass. 

Corrin sat up, spinning around to see. A smile graced her lips as she got up, unlatching the window and opening it. Saizo held a finger up to his mouth beneath his mask, to tell her to be quiet. Corrin nodded, waving for him to come in as she stepped to a side. He did, reluctantly, handing her the basket he had brought with him. Corrin smiled even wider at him as she lifted the napkin to see it's contents. 

Several pastries, a couple of strawberries, and a glass bottle of milk waited inside. Her gaze returning to him, still smiling bright. “Thank you” she whispered, but then gave a look of confusion. 

“I thought you weren't going to come to me anymore… you said we shouldn't… “ 

“Shouldn't, and won't, are different things. I, realized, just how much your presence means to me. I'd like to come see you, if you are not opposed…” he spoke softly, with Corrin quickly jumping in. 

“No, not at all! I'd like to get to know the real Saizo. The one under the mask…” Corrin smiled sweetly, motioning for him to come away from the window as she happily sprinted to her bed. She set the basket down, plunked down on her mattress, and waited with the expectation of Saizo to sit with her. His eye was busy darting around. Despite having been in her room before, he'd never really looked around. Cautiously sitting on the bed, the basket between them, Saizo leaned with his elbows on his legs. 

“What do you want to know?” Saizo offered first, making Corrin think a moment

“When you would go on those training trips for weeks at a time, where is you went? Back to your village?” She asked curiously, obviously something she's wondered for years. Saizo breathed deep, and nodded. 

“Yes, to Igasato. Our village hidden in the Northern Mountains.” 

“What's it like there?” Corrin quickly added, taking a bite of one of the pastries he brought her. 

“It's very different from anything around here. The village is build into the cliffs of a mountain valley. Since it's so far away from anything else, the village is self sufficient. We grow our own crops, hunt, fish, make our own weapons. Everything in the village revolves around the ninja heritage. If you don't train to become a ninja, you work to supply them with what they need. Even if you train to be a ninja you're expected to help with other things. Cooking, tending crops….” Saizo sounded serious, per the usual, when Corrin dipped in with a question. 

“So, you for example, helped out with other stuff?” Saizo nodded, gaining another question. 

“What kind of stuff?” Saizo chuckled a little at her curiosity. 

“I usually help with tending crops, blacksmithing or alchemy.” 

“Alchemy?” Corrin added again, sliding a little closer, listening. 

“Taking plants and flowers, mixing them with things to make medicines, poisons, things like that.” 

“So not the ‘speak funny words over a spooky alter and bad stuff happens’ type?” Corrin continued to ask with great curiosity, making Saizo laugh this time. 

“What do you read to get such ideas?” 

“Books…. Do you like it there?” Saizo's smile faded, even Corrin could see his expression grow dark. 

“Kaze’s and my Father was murdered there, so it's a constant reminder. He was the village leader, intending I'd take over when he retired. I was too young when he died, and a village elder was appointed to lead. I, heavily disagree with his outlook… “ the laughter was gone from his voice, reflecting deeply. Corrin bit her lip, trying to think of how to turn this around. 

“In what way?” She asked curiously, making Saizo sigh a little. 

“He's, extremely old fashioned. Thinks women are property rather then individuals, upholds outdated traditions and expectations… “ His tone became darker and darker, leaving Corrin feeling guilty for it. Biting her lip, she had a thought for how to cheer him up. Sliding the basket backward, and shifting next to him, her fingers touched his face just above the mask. Saizo pulled away instinctively, confused to what she was doing. Corrin blushed, turning her eyes away. 

“Sorry, I just…” she cut herself off, feeling silly for even trying. Saizo sighed slightly, peeling the mask away himself. Corrin's eyes looked back up at him, actually processing what he looked like this time, how gorgeous he really was. She thought Kaze was a pretty boy, and yet he had nothing on his brother. Corrin placed a hand against Saizo's chest, his eye darting down to look, before returning to her gaze, just in time to have her lips press against his again. 

Both had shut their eyes immediately, instinct taking them over as Saizo leaned into her kiss. The hand closest to her drifting onto her back, which caused Corrin to shift. Without warning, she moved her knee over his legs, turned to face him, hovering over his legs. Her hands shifted to his neck and behind his head, fingers weaving into his hair, and he loved it. In turn, his hands now rested on her waist, fingers holding her tight. Corrin moaned against Saizo's lips, sending a chill down his spine.

It was when Corrin slowly sat on his legs that Saizo's breathing became choppy and rough. Sliding forward on his legs, Saizo took another choppy breath, feeling her brush against the growing bulge in his pants. Was she doing it on purpose? Or was she completely oblivious to his ‘situation’? Still, her lips were too delicious to ignore. His hands shifted from her waist to her back, keeping a part of his mind focused on keeping still. Corrin seemed to have other plans as she shifted again, rubbing up against his now hard erection, making Saizo moan against her lips.   
Corrin's smile to herself made him think she was doing it on purpose, that she was trying to tell him something. She sat up a bit, to better angle herself to nibble on his lip, and lowered herself back down, landing on top of it. The stimulation made his dick pulse beyond his control, seeming to catch Corrin's attention. She broke the kiss to look down at what she felt against her, Saizo waiting for her expression. Which was one of confusion. She really was oblivious to it. Taking a deep breath, Saizo gently moved Corrin off of him, setting her safely on the bed before leaning forward and taking several deep breaths. Corrin looked even more confused, trying to look Saizo in the eyes. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She pleaded, her fingers touching his thigh. They didn't help his predicament. 

“No, no quite the opposite…” Saizo forced out, looking to her. His mind raced with impure thoughts, of pushing her down and pressing it up against her, to make her see what she's done to him. Would she moan? Would she like it? Would she like having his teeth against her throat as he ripped open her pants and forced it inside….

No! No! He needed to cool down, standing abruptly, and heading for the window. 

“Saizo?” Corrin called out, concerned, quickly standing and following after him. 

“I'm sorry, please don't be upset…” she pleaded, causing Saizo to pause for a brief moment. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for!” He insisted before leaping out the window, and taking off once he hit the ground. 

Saizo could not reach his room fast enough, it was hard enough to move when there was no space left in his pants, trying desperately to calm down. 

_‘breath Saizo, breath’_ he thought to himself, taking a deep breath through the nose, and out through the mouth, then again, and again. It was doing nothing to calm him, images flashing in his mind of her lips, of touching her body. He realized there was only one way to solve this problem. 

Loosening the tie to his pants, Saizo flopped backward onto his bed, breathing heavily. Why did she have to be so damned sexy? Why did she have to drive him crazy like that without even knowing it?! What if she wanted it? His mind raced to a new scenario. 

_Corrin walking into his room at that very moment, dressed in nothing but her nightgown. Without even a word of warning, straddling his hips, and leaning in to continue their kiss_

His fingers wrapped around his hard dick, pulling it free of the material. 

_His fingers reaching below the dress, touching her silky soft skin all along her back_

Up, down. 

_Corrin sitting up again, lifting away the material, exposing her round, perky breasts_

A little harder

_Letting him touch them, massage them, and lightly squeeze her already firm nipples, making her moan._

Up down, up down

_Then, have her line herself up, not to her pussy for she needed to stay chast, but her virgin asshole, biting her lip, eyes shut tight as she began to press him inside her_

Just the tip, a little harder

_Watching her sink all the way down, the groan of satisfaction as she took it all, her eyes staring at him as she started to bounce on him._

Long Strokes, even harder

_the look on her face as he thrust into her, opposite her timing, playing with her breasts, watching her reach her peak, and her wetness wash all over him_

Oh Gods! Yes!

_The look in her eye as she pants, then begs him to take her chastity!_

That's it! Saizo's body tensed, gritting his teeth as he climaxed, cumming into his hand, breath ragged. “Corrin!” Slipped from his lips, panting as he finished. Waiting only a moment before getting a wash cloth to clean himself up. Satisfied, for now, and distracted by his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Corrin hiding behind his wardrobe, who had caught the majority of his… performance. He remained unaware until he heard the slight sound of wood coming together as she slipped out. His eye shot up to the door of his room, then around it quickly, but saw no threat, and passed it off as the next room over.

Not long after, Saizo felt guilty. Not only had he dashed off on Corrin, leaving her confused while he fulfilled his own needs, but left her unguarded as well. He is suppose to be her retainer today, told his brother he'd watch her, but scurried off to his own agenda. He cursed at himself for being so weak, all his training of patience and self control meant nothing when it came to her. He'd need to work on that, but that could come later. He needed to get back to his duty. 

Once again, Saizo found himself slipping out his window, and scaling the wall back to her room. He was nearing her window when he heard a strange sound. It was Corrin's voice, but something was wrong. Was she choking? Saizo quickened his pace up the wall to reach her, to see if she was alright, just to see an unexpected sight. 

Corrin, laid on her bed, the napkin from the basket stuffed in her mouth, left hand on her still clothed breast, left disappearing into her pants. He could see her hand was moving, but not what she was doing, hearing her stifled moans. His face turned red, realizing what she was doing, her body twitching as she played with herself. He should go! Give her the privacy to finish her activity in peace, so why can't he look away?

Her eyes were shut tight, even as her head turned toward the window, she didn't see him watching her. He couldn't breath, only able to watch her back arch, then fall back against bed. She moaned something, too muffled to hear. Her head tossed side to side. She moaned louder. Did she just moan his name? Her breaths became short, her whole body trembling before she tensed up, and moaned louder, unmistakably for him. A shiver went down Saizo's spine, watching her tremble in satisfaction before her eyes opened, making him turn to hide outside her window. 

His heart was pounding in his throat, gasping for breath, processing what he saw. Not only of her playing with herself, but thinking of him while doing it. What did she dream he was doing? Or what she was doing? Was this the first time she's done this? 

“Saizo?” Her soft, silken voice sounded too close, turning his head to see her leaning out her window, staring him right in the face.


	5. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready to welcome a visitor to the castle

As the weeks went by, Corrin and Saizo grew ever closer. In private, he would just call her by name, and became accustomed to removing his mask as soon as they were alone. He would go to her at night, never missing a day. Some days they would just sit and talk, hand in hand. Others led to making out until one of them couldn't breath. Sometimes, like tonight, they would sneak out together.

Not only is it the 1 month anniversary of their first kiss, but the moon was full, lightning their way. If Corrin could see. After jumping the castle wall, Saizo blindfolded her, and led her by the hand. 

“Now?” Corrin asked excitedly, taking careful steps ahead. 

“Not yet… almost there…” Saizo reassured, leading just a little further, before he circled around her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“Now” he whispered, letting Corrin remove her blindfolded. Before them, the field of moondrops, alight with the glow of the moon. Lunar moths fluttered from bloom to bloom, all together making the field sparkle like stars. 

“It's beautiful…” Corrin breathlessly looked out over the field, stepping out of Saizo's grip to kneel next to a flower, holding out a finger. The lunar moth fluttered onto her hand for a moment before fluttering on. Corrin giggled happily, a look of wonder and awe in her eyes. Saizo would rather just watch her. Corrin ventured a little further in, Saizo protectively just a few steps behind. Eventually, she turned back to him, a big smile lighting her face. 

“It's perfect, thank you for bringing me here!” She sounded so happy as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his arms wrapping around her as well. He smiled back at her, not saying a word, just placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, eventually breaking away to look up at him again, and hugging him tight. His head tilted, resting his cheek on the top of her head until she spoke again.

“I have something for you too, but it's nowhere near as lovely as this. Just a little something I made…” she sounded cautious, Saizo backing up to look her in the eye. 

“You could give me a scrap of paper and I'd treasure it forever.” Corrin blushed, giving him a cute smile. 

“Well, it's a little better than that… close your eyes.” Saizo chuckled softly, then shut his eye. He could feel her messing around with the bladed bracer on his right hand, and seemed to be struggling. 

“Don't cut yourself, that's sharp.” He worriedly told her, getting a quick response.

“I'm being careful, almost done” She sounded slightly frustrated, but excited, messing around with it a few moments before pulling away. 

“Okay, now!” Corrin announced nervously, biting her lip as Saizo looked to her, then his arm. Around his wrist, under the bracer, a braid of her hair with a moon shaped charm woven in. Saizo smiled, looking back to her. 

“I love it. I'll look at it whenever I'm missing you!” His voice soft and loving, Corrin just giggled a little, turning her gaze from him as she pushed a section of hair off her face. Saizo reached out his hand, gently lifting her chin so she would look at him, then claimed her mouth with his own. Locked in their embrace, Saizo secretly wished he could push things further, longing to claim her entirely. The sting of knowing he couldn't breaking him from the kiss. 

“We should head back, before anyone realizes you're missing.” He whispered softly, Corrin reluctantly nodding, returning hand in hand back to the castle. Saizo escorting Corrin safely back to her room, seeing her feet safely on the floor before turning to leave. 

“Wait…” Corrin quietly called before Saizo could leap from the window. His attention turned back to her as she took his hand. 

“Stay…” she pleaded, gently pulling on his hand for him to come inside with her. He gave a small smile, stepping out of the window, following her pull. 

“Just for tonight? Stay with me? Please?” Her soft voice asking so sweetly, how could he deny her? With a simple nod, Saizo followed her to her bed. He removed his bracers and shoes, leaving them on the floor next to the bed, watching her climb in. He soon lifted the blanket, sliding in next to her as she cuddled up against him. Saizo on his back, Corrin's head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She sighed happily, her eyes drifting closed. For the first while, he watched her sleep, staring down at her as she seemed so very comfortable. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and whispered.

“I love you Corrin”

-

Corrin stirred with a knock on her door, Kaze waking her to get ready for the day. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, remembering Saizo has been there earlier, she looked around for him, only to see a note on the bed next to her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, opening the note. 

_There is no more perfect sight than watching you dream. If only the moon would have stopped so I could watch you forever. Time waits for no one, and duty calls. I will see you soon._

Corrin smiled while reading the note, knowing she'd see him at breakfast, and so got up to get ready for the day. 

As she and Kaze arrived at breakfast, Takumi and Sakura right behind her, Corrin glanced over to Saizo who simply nodded to her. Once everyone had taken their usual spots, Sumeragi unexpectedly stood. 

“Everyone listen up! Retainers too!” Everyone straightened, listening obediently to the King.

“Today we have a very important Lord arriving at the Castle. To welcome him properly, I expect each and every one of you to be in your best dress in the front gardens by noon! If negotiations with Lord Jiro go well, he could supply us with enough military support and resources to finally win the war against Nohr, so I stress how important it is this meeting goes well. Tonight we will also be holding a banquet in his honour, where each and every one of you will be in attendance! “ his eyes seem to glare at Takumi and Sakura, who both shrunk from his gaze. 

Saizo wasn't overly happy. His ‘best dress’ and his attire to perform his job were no where near the same thing, and his duty to Lord Ryoma comes first. He was, however, excited to see Corrin all dressed up. Once the meal was finished, each Royal was sent back to their rooms with a handful of servants to help them get ready in time. Once the Royals were being looked after, the retainers each separated out to get ready as well. Saizo insisted he wear his normal clothes, but Ryoma argued that King Sumeragi wanted everyone dressed up. They came to the compromise that Saizo would wear the black haori men would wear, but keep his mask and bladed bracers as well.

All of the retainers were ready before the Royals, loitering in the hallway of their masters bedrooms as they waited. Kaze emerged from his room, wearing a black white and grey version of the same outfit Saizo wore. Wandering to his brothers side, Kaze leaned against the wall, giving a slight sigh. 

“You haven't told me, how's it going with Lady Corrin?” He dropped casually, causing Saizo's back to tense. 

“She's your Liege, not mine. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?” His gruff voice basically growled at his younger twin, who chuckled out loud, then spoke softly.

“You've been sneaking into her bedroom for weeks, I'm guessing you do more than idle chatter, especially with the way she eyes you every day. At least tell me something interesting… “ Kaze seemed to plead slightly, wanting some kind of juicy detail. Saizo snorted. 

“Lady Corrin is a perfectly well behaved Princess” he tossed back, getting another laugh from Kaze. 

“Nothing? Fine. But let me tell you one thing, Brother.” Kaze amusedly added, placing a hand on Saizo's shoulder. 

“Just don't fall for her. You know as well as I do that she is above our station. Only heartache can come from it.” Kaze whispered, meaning to try and help his brother. Saizo didn't have the heart to tell him it was far too late for such advice. Maybe if he just spoke with King Sumeragi, he would understand and allow him to court Corrin properly. He could also be beheaded for even thinking such things. Saizo sighed, looking back up as Lord Takumi was first to emerge. 

He wore a really fancy version of the haori the rest of the men wore. White and blue instead, with decorative knots of red. His hair in its typical ponytail with some minor changes to the ties. Sakura was next, in a pink and white kimono, a gold comb in her hair. She was adorable as usual. 

Ryoma exited next, his dress a lot more red than anything else. He also wore a white band around his head, signifying him as the high Prince, and heir. Ryoma sighed, signalling Saizo to follow, who in turn was disappointed he didn't get to see Corrin's dress. Ryoma led them out to the garden, looking more irritated than he ever let on to before.   
“My Lord, are you alright?” Saizo felt compelled to ask, Ryoma just shook his head. 

“We do all this dressing up to impress one man. Turn our whole lives upside down just to show our ‘best’. Wouldn't it be better to show our strength? Or how our people are being attacked? Killed? But here we are, dressed in traditional things no one wears to make a good impression… “ Ryoma sounded frustrated, pacing a bit as he got it off his chest. Saizo grinned beneath his mask, he hadn't imagined he and Ryoma shared such similar view points. 

“I look forward to the day I can serve you as King Ryoma, My Lord.” Saizo simply added, arms folded as he watched Ryoma look up at him. A grin appears on Ryoma's face, placing a hand on Saizo's shoulder, squeezing it. 

“I look forward to that too, my friend.” His expression much lighter now. The others soon joined, the retainers no where near as decorated as their masters. When Corrin appeared, escorted by Kaze, Saizo's eye adjusted to better see her, an action not unnoticed by Ryoma. 

Corrin was dressed in a red kimono, white flower pattern along the bottom part. Her hair was done up in a bun on top of her head, a bit of wavy hair hanging below. Red flowers were pinned in her hair, and in the bun, a moondrop. Thankfully Saizo's mask hid his smile at the sight of her.

“Seems the others are ready as well, My Lord” Saizo tried to hide his gaze following Corrin with the group appearing. Ryoma gave Saizo a quick nod, who bowed in response as Ryoma went to compliment his sister's, even Hinoka who was clearly agitated about being forced into wearing a kimono. Once Corrin's eyes slipped to Saizo, he flipped his wrist, showing the bracelet she had given. He quickly spun it back, and touched it to his hidden lips. The message got across as Corrin smiled bright and blushed a little. Ryoma's brow furled at her. 

“You're too kind Ryoma! Really!” She played off, Saizo silently chuckling. It was then that Sumeragi and Mikoto appeared, Hiroyoshi and Reina just behind them. Sumeragi spoke up again. 

“Good, everyone is ready! Now, let's see. On this side…” Sumeragi jestured to his right “Mikoto dear, then Hinoka, then Sakura please. And on the other, Ryoma, Corrin and Takumi. Retainers please stand a little behind.” He called out, trying to make everything perfect. It took a few moments of shuffling around for Sumeragi to be pleased with the spacing and look of his family lining up, and told everyone to bow as soon as Lord Jiro appeared. No one moved, awkward jokes shared between siblings while everyone waited. 

The carriage finally arrived, the door opening, and everyone except Sumeragi bowing in unison. An older man appeared, a man dressed in funny cloths and easily looking to be in his 40s. His eyes fell on each of the Royal children as he walked passed, slowly. Whether his eyes seemed to fall on Corrin a little longer then the rest because he did, or Saizo was just protective, he wasn't sure. But Saizo could tell right away that he did not deserve to gaze upon her beauty at all. Jiro and Sumeragi greeted each other, then disappeared inside the castle. 

“That's it?!” Hinoka shouted out, looking down right agrivated. 

“I had to sit through servants trying to paint my face, fuss with my hair an wear this, bag, for that?!” She cried out, kicking off the shoes that hurt her toes. Mikoto approached her, trying to get Hinoka to calm down. During the outburst, Corrin took the chance to turn and blow Saizo an air kiss. One he snatched out of the air with his hand, and placed on his cheek. Corrin smiled before turning back. Mikoto dismissed the kids, telling them not to ruin their outfits before the banquet that evening. They ended up deciding to sit together and play some games until such time. Fine by Saizo, he could gaze at Corrin as much as he liked while they waited. 

-

Evening finally came, the banquet was more of a party with dancing and cheer among all the nobles also in attendance. Others must have noticed Corrin's beauty as she was asked to dance after dance with multiple men. Saizo had to keep excusing himself to do ‘perimeter sweeps’ or whatever other excuse he could think to calm himself. Watching anyone else touch her just made him want to beat their face in. When he just couldn't take it anymore, Saizo excused himself again. He sat on the castle wall by the practice yard, staring out at the horizon, thinking to himself about how he wishes he could keep her all to himself. 

“There you are!” Her familiar silky voice called, causing Saizo to spin and look at her. She was barefoot again, still in her kimono, smiling her sweet smile. Saizo smiled as well, hopping down from the wall to join her. 

“Just needed some fresh air…” Saizo replied, his eye looking around for Kaze. Corrin must have caught his tension, tilting her head over her shoulder, where Kaze stood near. Out of earshot, but in line of sight. 

“He knows.” Saizo added quietly, getting a sour look from Corrin. 

“Oh… do you think he's told Father?” She asked nervously, knowing that both of them could get in trouble for their after dark meetings. 

“I don't think so, he's known for a while, if he was going to tell his Majesty, he would have by now.” Saizo's voice was calm, making Corrin sigh in relief. 

“Did he say anything?” Corrin felt the need to cautiously ask, looking nervous. 

“Just some brotherly advice…” Saizo responded, sounding like he didn't want to talk about it. Corrin nodded, willing to drop it. 

“So, would it be okay if I asked for a dance?” Saizo stiffened up, clearing his throat. 

“I uh, actually, have never danced. I don't know how…” he nervously confessed, but Corrin smiled.

“You don't have to use any special steps. Just act like you're sparring. You are the swordsman, I am your sword. Where you lead me, I will follow!” She tried to encourage him, Saizo looking unsure but willing. He had watched her earlier, he could try to copy what he saw. 

It was awkward at first, his feet stepping on hers, or Corrin misreading him and moving wrong. As Saizo got flustered, Corrin tried to encourage him to try again. They found a synchronization, Corrin learning his movements, and reaction to him. In the middle of the practice field, they danced. The place where he first recognized her beauty, was the place he got to join her moonlight dance. Without warning, his hand pulled away the ribbon holding up her hair, letting it flow down her back. Swaying her, watching the moonlight reflect off her hair, Saizo couldn't help but smile. As their imaginary song ended, Corrin stole a hug, which Saizo returned. He wanted to tell her, whisper it in her ear. Make it real, but Kaze approached. 

“So you don't have two left feet!” Kaze jested, causing them to break from the hug. Corrin gave him a half smile. 

“You're not going to tell, are you?” Her arm still around Saizo's waist, his around her shoulders. 

“My job as your retainer is to protect you, not spread your secrets. But you both know this cannot end happily. So enjoy your fun, but remember, eventually it will have to end.” Corrin audibly sighed, not wanting to admit it. Her eyes looked up to Saizo. 

“I'm going to call it a night. Thank you both.” Her voice riddled with disappointment. Kaze motioned for her to lead, and he would escort her back to her room. Corrin waved to Saizo before she left, leaving him standing alone in the ring, watching her walk away. 

-

The next morning, at breakfast, all the Royal children and their retainers waited for the King and Queen to arrive. It was unusual that they were the last to arrive. Finally, Queen Mikoto appeared, telling the others to begin without him, that Lord Jiro asked to see him first thing this morning. The meal was fairly quiet, the anticipation of Lord Jiros’s meeting on their minds. But just as they were wrapping up, Sumeragi appeared. 

“Retainers, would you give us a moment?” He asked politely, but really it was an order. They exited the dining hall, just waiting outside in silence. It took several moments, but a raised voice was suddenly heard from inside the hall, then again. It was Corrin's, but what she was saying was too muffled to hear. There is was again, her voice louder than before. Next, Sumeragi’s voice boomed, sending a shiver down everyone's spines. 

_**“You are a Princess of Hoshido, and as long as you are, I will decide what is best for you, and this country!”**_

Silence followed, then the door burst open with Corrin running out of the dining hall, crying. Saizo's hand reached out, catching hers before she could run past him. 

“Lady Corrin, wait!” He pleaded, sounding more like the him when they were alone. Corrin looked at him, her face contorting as tears streaked down her face. Yanking her wrist free, she took off again down the hall, Kaze not far behind. Saizo just stood still, not sure what to do? He wanted to chase after her, make sure she was okay, but the other Royal children emerged from the dining hall. 

“What's going on?” Hana spoke up for the group who were all very curious of Corrin's behaviour. An awkward silence filled the air, until Ryoma answered. 

“In return for military support, King Sumeragi has accepted Lord Jiro condition, of having Corrin's hand in marriage….” 

The news hit Saizo like a ton of bricks. Standing in shock of his Lord's words. 

“When is the wedding?” Hana followed up. 

“3 days” 

Saizo wanted to shout out in protest, to refuse to accept such a decision, but there was nothing he could do. Corrin was going to marry, and there was nothing he could say to stop it.


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin gets married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed a mistake where a paste went wrong. Fixed now

For the rest of that day, Corrin refused to leave her room. Crying uncontrollably into her pillow, refusing to eat, not even acknowledging anyone who would try to talk to her. Ryoma was among those who tried to cheer her up, Saizo standing silently, trying to hide the shaking of his arms as he helplessly watched her cry. He felt twisted up inside, ready to vomit or scream in anger of it all. Eventually, Ryoma gave up, leaving Corrin to cry it out some more. Saizo glanced over his shoulder to her before he left, her head never raising from her pillow. 

Queen Mikoto took over setting up the wedding, telling Lord Jiro it was tradition for the bride to hide herself from her future groom, trying to buy time. Jiro was being attended to by his own servants he had brought with him, no need for the Hoshidans to worry about him. That was probably best as Saizo was liable to do something to him for stealing Corrin away. The air in the castle a strange mix of excitement and misery. 

Night fell, Saizo decided he needed to see Corrin again, if only to say his goodbyes. As he arrived at her window, peering inside, it seemed Corrin had stopped crying. Her face still hidden in the pillow, but her breathing had leveled out. Maybe she cried herself to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Saizo quietly tapped on the glass. Corrin's head shot up to look at him. Her eyes bloodshot, heavy bags under them. Sitting up, drying her face, she approached the window, unlatching it for him. He entered with caution, watching her closely. 

“I had to come see you again… I wasn't sure if you would want to see me…” he admitted nervously, knowing full well she could try and be hurtful to try and drive him away. Instead she stood there, sniffling, trying to remain in control. 

“Why me?” Her voice cracked as she sounded on the verge of tears once more. 

“Why did he have to choose me?” Tears escaped her eyes beyond her control. Saizo wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, feeling her breath one choppy breath after the next. His heart ached, listening to her soft whimpers against his chest, wishing he could make it stop. Corrin gained the strength the pull away from him, brushing the tears away again. 

“I mean, he's more than twice my age… what on earth could we have in common rather than be his ‘hot wife’? Its not fair! For the first time in my life I'm in love, and soon, I'll be taken far away never to see you, or anyone I care about ever again.” She sniffled again, but Saizo just watched her with a wide eye stare. His heart pounding in his throat, hardly able to breath as she looked up at him again. 

“I love you Saizo.” She breathed softly, fighting past the tears. Saizo lost himself reaching a hand behind her head, the other on her back as he kissed her, breathing heavily.

“Gods, I love you too Corrin! I've been so afraid to say it! I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings for you. I swear to you now, I'm not going to let this happen! I will save you from this fate!” He whispered intensely in her ear, half breathless. Corrin backed up enough to look him in the eye.

“How? If we run away together, they'll just hunt us down. If we have Jiro killed, his nation will call war and Hoshido will surely fall. I can't let that happen. There is no way to win here. Not that will ensure both our escape and Hoshidos prosperity.” Hope faded from her face, but Saizo wasn't about to give up. 

“I'll think of something! I swear it. Just give me a little time. I will save you!” He sounded not only sincere, but adamant. A look in his eye of determination. Corrin just nodded, unsure of what he could do. Her eyes drifted to the ground, looking exhausted. Saizo guided her by the hand to the bed, knowing she should rest. She didn't argue, crawling into bed, but grabbed Saizo's hand before he could leave her. 

“Stay with me? Please?” She pleaded, getting a nod from Saizo as he crawled in next to her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. 

The sun had not yet risen, light only just starting to creep over the horizon. Saizo gently shook Corrin awake, rubbing her eyes to look at him. 

“I think I've figured out a way.” He whispered, getting Corrin's attention. She quickly sat up.

“I'm listening…”

A few hours later, Kaze came to call on her, expecting her to hide away in her room again. To his surprise, she opened the door. A look of depression still written all over her face, her eyes not even lifting to his gaze. With a sigh, Kaze escorted her to breakfast. They were the first to arrive. The others seemed shocked to see Corrin that morning, even if she was clearly still upset. Mikoto talked all through breakfast of the plans she had and the details of the wedding. Corrin didn't respond, nor did she eat anything. When Mikoto tried to get an opinion from Corrin, she just dismissed the question with a lack of caring.

After the meal, Corrin was hurried off to a bridal kimono fitting, and other bridal type stuff soon to follow no doubt. Her general lack of interest apparent the entire day. There were a few points where she broke down crying again, making everyone near her feel guilty. Even as dinner came around, she ate nothing, just finished her glass of water and nothing more. Saizo did not visit her that night either. She understood why, but still felt very alone. 

The day of the wedding came, Corrin's mood had not improved. Her family in the same room, trying to make happy conversation about their childhood together, but nothing would lift her spirit. Her face was painted to hide the bags under her eyes, Sakura constantly complimenting her, still not even a faint smile on her face. Ryoma tried next to talk about Takumi’s birthday next week, and how she would be home for it, or the festival a few weeks after that she would surely return for. Corrin's head tilted even further down, raising a hand to her eyes as she once again cried. Silence filled the room, besides her soft sobs muffled by her hand.

The moment arrived, noble guests filling the great hall where the ceremony took place. Saizo’s stomach was in knots, trying desperately to hide how upset he was, having done fairly well until now. He stood at his post off to the side, about halfway down the room, gritting his teeth so hard he thought they would break. It didn't get any easier as Corrin appeared, Sumeragi escorting her to the alter. 

She was absolutely radiant. The white and gold kimono glittering as she walked, white flowers pinned into her flowing hair. His eye caught the moondrop tucked behind her ear, her gaze turning to him as she walked past his post. Saizo's heart nearly stopped, the most beautiful bride he had ever seen, but not his. All through the ceremony he twitched, a mess of emotions, none of them happy. The hardest part was watching the kiss. His lips touching her perfect ones. Even Saizo's toes curled in anger, watching Corrin's fist clenched tight at her side. 

As the ceremony ended, people shuffling away with happy chatter, shifting to the ballroom for the reception. Corrin excused herself for a moment to ‘fix her face’. Bursting into her room, not getting far before stopping to cry into her hand. The sound of the door opening and closing causing her to turn. Jiro approaching her, making Corrin take a step back. 

“There you are wife!” His strangely higher pitched voice called, reaching his hands out to her. 

“I've been waiting for this since I first laid eyes on you.” He chuckled, one hand grabbing her breast, the other reaching in between the folds of her kimono to find her sex. Corrin quickly backed away from his touch. 

“Not now, we're expected in the ballroom. It wouldn't do to be late!” Her shaken voice tried to protest, getting a look of anger from Jiro. 

“I'm sure no one will mind waiting so the groom can impregnate his bride! I should warn you though, I am not a gentle man!” His voice laced with lust, Corrin continuing her retreat from his touch. 

“I said not now.” She argued, causing an angry look to cross Jiro’s face. 

“Let's get something straight. You belong to me! You will do as I tell you, when I tell you! So when I say I want to fuck you now, you get on your knees, and beg to bear my child!” He growled, roughly shoving her backward, her back landing against her desk, sending books and an ink well crashing to the floor. Without warning, Kaze rushed into the room, standing defensively between Corrin and Jiro. Jiro scoffed at his presence, unamused. 

“And what do you think you're doing?!” He demanded, earning a scowl from Kaze. 

“I am Lady Corrin's retainer. And as long as she is in Hoshido, I will protect her. Even from you!” The ninja growled back, drawing his shuriken into his hand. Jiro laughed out loud at him. 

“Enjoy your position while you can! For soon you'll be out of one! Now kindly be gone, so that I can have my way with my wife! It is my right!” He shouted at Kaze, but Corrins voice is the one to rise.

“How about a trade?” She called, getting Jiro's attention. 

“You write a letter to summon your military to Hoshido, at the reception you publicly announce it, and send it with a messenger immediately. After that I will excuse myself to our honeymoon chambers, you give me ten minutes to prepare, then join me. From then on, I will do anything you want, for the rest of my life.” Her voice was strong, feeling more confident with Kaze there to guard her. Jiro looked thoroughly agitated, but Kaze’s palmed blade made him think twice. 

“Fine. Have it your way. But hear this, I warned you before I am not gentle. Be sure that you have only made your night worse for yourself! I will break that spirit of yours, and send you to the infirmity this night!” He growled, turning away and leaving. Corrin released a shaky sigh, the mask of her strength slipping away. Kaze sheathed his shuriken, and turned to check on Corrin. 

“I have a mission for you Kaze.” Kaze straightened, listening to her orders. 

“As soon as that letter is given to the messenger, steal it. Take it and a different messenger to the docks, see it and him aboard one of our boats, and set sail. Do not let them out of your sight until they are safely out in the water.” She sounded confident again, Kaze bowing to her. 

“Of course My Lady, it shall be done!” 

“One more thing, Kaze.” She added, Kaze looking her in the eye. 

“Thank you, for everything. You've not just been a loyal retainer, but a true friend…” Kaze cut her off. 

“Lady Corrin, you don't depart until tomorrow, we still have time for goodbyes.” He tried to laugh off, but Corrin shook her head. 

“I don't want to miss the opportunity. Just know that I have treasured you, as my best friend. I will miss you dearly when I am gone” sadness creeping into her voice, Kaze once again bowing to her. 

“The pleasure, and honour, has been all mine, Lady Corrin” Kaze quickly left, letting Corrin collect herself. 

Once she and Jiro sat at the head table, Jiro was fast to fulfil her demand, announcing the contents of the letter and handing it to a messenger. She eyes Kaze as he slipped out the ballroom just behind him, and Saizo just behind that. Corrin cleared her throat, standing, and whispering ‘ten minutes’ to Jiro, who grinned a wicked grin of anticipation. 

Corrin moved quickly down the halls, slipping not into her honeymoon chamber, but the room she had led Saizo to before their first kiss. He was already waiting for her inside, the couple quickly embracing each other, and sharing a quick kiss. Saizo reached into his shirt, producing a small bottle, a strange minty green liquid inside. 

“Drink it all at once, quickly.” He instructed as Corrin took the bottle from him. 

“Corrin. This is the point of no return. If you drink it, what will happen, cannot be undone. If you are having any second thoughts, decide to not do this, I will understand.” He tried to sound relaxed, but knew time was short. 

“We passed the point of no return a while ago. I won't stop it now.” She reassured him, Saizo nodding and heading for the door as Corrin pulled the cork. 

“Corrin…. I love you …” he added seriously, turning back to look at her as he did. Corrin taking a deep breath as she smiled at him. 

“I love you too Saizo!” And with that, quickly drank the contents of the bottle. Saizo quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't strong enough to watch the next part. He waited only a moment, hearing the sound of the bottle hitting the floor, followed by the sound of her body falling. Saizo's eye closed tight, sighing, heart feeling heavy as he tried to compose himself. He couldn't bare to see her like that. 

“Sleep well…” he whispered to himself, calmly walking away, back toward the reception.


	7. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is found

Saizo reached the reception again, resuming his guard post along the Western wall. Jiro was just standing to leave as he did, and Saizo knew it wouldn't be long. Only a few minutes, and a guard whispered into King Sumeragi’s ear. He in turn whispered to Ryoma. Both stood, Sumeragi heading out into the hall, Ryoma approaching Saizo. 

“Something wrong My Lord?” Saizo asked, trying to sound concerned and unaware. Ryoma's hushed voice quickly answered. 

“Report to the west hall for orders from the King!” He sounded urgent, moving on to fetch Kagero as well. As Saizo reached the hallway, a large number of guards had already formed. Sumeragi barking orders to lock down the ballroom, the castle gates, and assigning wings for squads to search. Corrin was missing. Assigned a squad to search the second floor of the West wing, Saizo quickly moved those under his command as ordered, knowing full well that Corrin was not going to be there. 

Still, he held up the charade, ordering his squad to search each room. Behind curtains, tapestries, leaving no stone unturned. Obviously it was in vain, as Saizo sent them to the next floor to continue the sweep, saying he was going to check in with the King for a report and any news. Trying his best to remain calm, he started off towards the East wing, 3rd floor, where he knew Corrin was. Hearing a commotion, Saizo took a deep breath, then set off in a run.   
As he approached the scene in progress, Mikoto stood with her hands covering her face, Sumeragi holding her. Ryoma, Hinoka, Kagero and Azama standing with their backs to him, all looking inside the room Corrin was in. He slowed, looking inside himself, seeing Corrin laying on her back on the floor, Orochi kneeling over her, doing chest compressions. As much as he knew what to expect, seeing it was still hard. Corrin's body jostling with ever attempt Orochi made, everyone waiting to see if Corrin would come back. 

Takumi, Oboro, Sakura and Subaki were next to arrive in a group, turning to see what everyone was looking at. Sakura started crying immediately, Takumi hugging his little sister while he stared in shock. Guards gradually added to the crowd while Orochi continued her attempts for the next several minutes, until she let out a soft sob, moving off to a side as she gave up. Mikoto started to cry uncontrollably. Ryoma, normally well composed, basically shoved Orochi out of the way, kneeling over Corrin resuming the chest compressions. A look of panic and sadness written all over his face. 

“Come on!” He shouted at her, staring down at her face, tears escaping his eyes. 

“Come on Corrin! You've never given up on anything!” Ryoma shouted, cracking. It was Kagero who stepped forward, placing a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. 

“My Lord. She's gone…” she whispered softly, trying to be gentle. Ryoma paused, looking up at Kagero, then back down at Corrin's lifeless form. He broke down crying, Kagero holding him as he did. Saizo was trying to hide his shaking, hardly able to keep it together. Seeing Corrin this way, he felt like breaking down too, but he needed to be strong. For her. While everyone else either stared in disbelief, or cried, Saizo stepped forward. Softly closing her eyes, and lifting her shoulders into his arm. Slipping the other arm under her legs, he lifted Corrin from the floor, and turned, walking away. 

Subaki and Oboro cleared people out of the way, Saizo leading the group that followed back to Corrin's chambers. He laid her on the bed, smoothing out her kimono as he did, then laid a white sheet over her while the Royal family filtered in. Saizo took a post by the door, watching the repeated scene of tears and disbelief. Azama doing some sort or purification with incense and charms over her body. The air was thick, but silent, short of the sobbing. More then an hour later, Kaze came bursting in the room, a look of panic on his face. 

“Lady Corrin… it's true….” He mumbled to himself, seeing her laying on the bed. Takumi growled, standing to confront Kaze. 

“Why weren't you guarding her?!” He demanded, Kaze’s attention turned to him. 

“She sent me on a mission, to make sure Jiros note got out to sea…” he tried to explain. 

“When did this happen?” Sumeragi demanded, sounding fairly level. 

“Between the ceremony and the reception. She came back here for a moment, and Jiro came to see her… he pretty much demanded sex from her…” Saizo's arms began to shake at the very idea of Jiro touching Corrin that way, gritting his teeth. 

“... She refused, and he shoved her into her desk.” 

_’He laid his hands on her?!’_ Saizo thought in a yell, ready to kill Jiro now. 

“I stepped in, protected her from him. She made a deal that if he summoned his military to Hoshido publically, she would agree to do whatever he wanted. He agreed, but not before he threatened sending her to the infirmary tonight…” Kaze explained in a panic, trying to justify his absence. 

“Lady Corrin told me to see the message got out of Hoshido, so that the military would actually come. I guess she thought she could handle Jiro….”

“He did this to her?!” Saizo snarled loudly, unable to control his shaking arms anymore. 

“He threatened to send her to the infirmary, went to far, killed her, and dumped her off to avoid suspicion?” Bypassing his increasingly angry voice, everyone seemed to silently agree with Saizo's theory. Sumeragi quickly opening the door to Corrin's room, and ordering the guards just outside to arrest Lord Jiro. Sumeragi gave Saizo a thankful nod, turning back to his family. 

“We will find the truth, and severely punish anyone who had a hand in Corrin's death. But first, we will honour her properly…”

The next evening saw Corrin's funeral. She was left in her bridal kimono, face paint touched up, hair spread out under her so all the little white flowers could be seen. Breaking from tradition, her grave was made at the top of a hill outside the capital, overlooking the city and the castle. Something about how her purity can help guide them into the future. Her body placed in a glass box, rested on a stone slab that had been buried into the ground. Everyone who knew her taking turns to place grey stones around the box, entombing her. It was all too much to see, Saizo tried to hide it, but a tear escaped his eye. While brushing it away, Ryoma caught his strange movement, never knowing Saizo to cry for anything. 

“Saizo? Are you alright?” He asked in a mixed of concern and confusion. With a deep breath, Saizo looked Ryoma in the eye. 

“My Lord, can I speak to you in private?” He asked calmly, Ryoma nodding and leading them away from the others. 

“What's going on?” Ryoma asked again, getting a shaky breath from Saizo. 

“My Lord, I must resign as your retainer….” He began, only to get protest from Ryoma. 

“You wish to leave me now, when my whole family is vulnerable?”

“My Lord, I mean no disrespect. I know we never said anything, but Lady Corrin and I, we, we fell in love with each other…” Ryoma's eyes widened in shock, listening to Saizo go on. 

“I would visit her every night, we never did anything impure, but I loved her, dearly. And now, everywhere I look, I see her, and it pains me in a way that is indescribable…” Saizo sounded heartbroken, and Ryoma suddenly understood. 

“That's why you were so shaken…why she was so upset...” Ryoma whispered, taking a moment to process this. Saizo started up again. 

“My Lord, I cannot be a good retainer to you if I am so distracted by every sight. Every shadow a glimmer of a false hope. My services as a ninja and assassin will always be on your call, but I cannot stay in Castle Shirasagi anymore.” Ryoma sighed, nodding. 

“Alright, as long as I can call on you when we need you. I take it you plan to return to Igasato then?” He asked to clarify. Saizo nodded. 

“I'll probably take my time getting there, but yes, I do plan on returning home.” Ryoma placed a hand on Saizo’s shoulder, squeezing it.

“I will miss you, old friend…” Saizo bowed respectfully, and left the hill. Returning to his room, packing quickly, Saizo retrieved his horse from the stables, and rose out before the sun fell. 

-

It had been a day, darkness falling over the land. Saizo found himself staying in a little shack outside the town, about an hour's ride North of the capital. Fire burning in the pit in the middle of the shack, a pot of rabbit stew simmering over the flame. A bed roll laid out, warming by the fire. Saizo stood, lifting the pot away, setting it to a side. 3 more logs were added to the fire, before he headed out of the shack, onto his horse, and off into the night. 

He rode out to Corrin's grave, stopping his horse in the trees just beyond it. Walking over, his hand draping over the rocks as he walked around them in a large circle. His eye glancing up, looking around to make sure he was alone, then started to dismantle the pile by Corrin's head. Rock after rock tossed aside, reaching the glass box, and smashing the panel. He made quick work of sliding Corrin out, and carefully arranging the stones back in place. With her, Saizo mounted his horse, Corrin safely nestled between his arms, riding back off to the shack. 

Once returned, Saizo was quick to get to work. Laying Corrin in the bedroll, covering her with the warm blanket. The pot put back on the fire to heat up, then turning to his bags. A stone bowl, a pile of leafy herbs, and a grinding tool all emerging. Taking the leaves of some, the stems of others, Saizo ground up a thick, green paste with the herbs, then mixed some water in. Bringing the bowl to Corrin's side, Saizo used his leg to lift her shoulders, one hand under her head. Opening her lips, and pouring a bit of the thick green liquid insides, massaging her throat to get the muscles to relax enough to let it slip down her throat. Again, more poured into her mouth, and eased down her throat, until Corrin's eyes shot open.

Turning, coughing, gasping for breath. Saizo rubbed her back to help ease her, letting her catch her breath. She looked up at Saizo, looking a little confused, but shivered. He covered her up with the blanket. 

“Just take it easy. The antidote is still working its way through your system. Just try to relax, warm up, take deep breaths.” Saizo told her soothingly, Corrin nodding, shivering below the blanket. 

“It worked?” She asked weakly, needing the reassurance. Saizo nodded. 

“It worked. Everyone thinks you're dead. Even managed to place blame on Jiro. He won't be touching you ever again.” Corrin just smiled, then sniffed. 

“What smells so good?” She asked curiously, leaning to see what he was making. 

“Rabbit stew. For when you're ready. It's been awhile since you've been able to eat, figured you'd want something hardy” Saizo smiled, feeling a great weight off his shoulders just seeing Corrin alive and smiling again. 

“I also got you a change of cloths. We'll be less suspicious if you're not dressed up like a bride” he joked casually, making Corrin look down at her dress. 

“They left me in this?!” Corrin sounded disgusted, already starting to pluck the white flowers from her hair. Saizo laughed a little, Corrin's energy returning lifting his spirits. Corrin eyed his uplifted gaze on her, blushing. 

“What?” She asked curiously, feeling her face to see if there was something on it. Saizo just smiled, shaking his head. 

“I've just really missed you the last few days. So glad to have you back, and to get to keep you to myself. Even just this moment is worth all the danger” a loving tone to his voice, making Corrin’s blush deepen, biting her lip while she looked away. Saizo shifted to his bags again, making Corrin wonder what he was doing, until he spun around and knelt next to her. 

“I want you to have this.” He spoke seriously, handing her a long, thin metal whistle on a chain. Corrin giggled a little. 

“A whistle?” 

“More then a whistle. Your life is going to be different now. No more castle guards or retainers. Just me. And I can't be with you all the time. This whistle is a very high pitch, very few people can hear it. But I can. Whenever you need me, blow it, and I'll come running.” Corrin nodded, taking the whistle from him, fastening it around her neck. Saizo nodded his approval. 

“After you get your strength back, and the sun comes up, we'll ride North, to Igasato.” 

“Your village? You mean I get to see it?!” Corrin asked excitedly, Saizo nodding with a grin. 

 

As the sun rose over the horizon, Saizo was already packing the horse. A blanket over its back, bags draped over it, secured in place. Giving one good look around, sensing no danger, Saizo gave two quick knocks on the wood of the shacks door, signaling it was safe. Corrin emerged, dressed in dull coloured commoners cloths, hair tied back, a bandana tied over the top of her head, hiding her elongated ears. Silently, Saizo lifted Corrin onto the horses back, then mounted, sitting in front of her. Arms wrapping around his waist, she gave his back a quick snuggle, before he spurred the horse onward. All of this watched from the shadows by a figure draped in a dark cloak, eyes narrowing on the couple. Especially the clearly still alive Princess, as they rode out of sight.


	8. Igasato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo and Corrin reach the hidden mountain village of Igasato

The majority of the day was spent on horseback, riding further and further north. With very few stops, they made good time, reaching the mountains before sunset. Corrin had drifted off on Saizo, her cheek rested against his back. As the horse slowed from a trot to a walk, her head lifted, eyeing the mountains that had sprung up around them since she last looked around. 

“Welcome back” Saizo teased, his hand stroking her leg gently. Corrin rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away.

“How far out are we?” She forced out past a yawn, getting a small chuckle from Saizo. 

“We're almost there, just through a little crevasse and a cave, and we'll be there.” Corrin nodded, looking up at the almost cream coloured rock, the trees that grew sporadically. The horse weaved through the tiny crevasse, hardly wide enough to fit, then into the dark cave. No wonder this village was so well hidden. As they emerged on the other side, the village came into view. A valley in the mountains, paths carved into the rock where houses were built all the way up. On the ground were stalls for trading goods, people everywhere. The village had many more people than Corrin had imagined. A child's voice rang out. 

“It's Saizo! Saizo’s back!” Seeming to catch the attention of many many people who greeted him on their way past. More started to whisper about ‘the girl’ he had with him. 

“I see you're quite popular here.” Corrin laughed, amazed by the children who would run alongside the horse, laughing and cheering. The horse was pulled to a stop when the crowd to greet him became too thick. Dismounting off the right side, Saizo turned, helping Corrin down as well. The chatter about ‘the outsider’ made Corrin feel self conscious, Saizo was too distracted by the number of people mostly ladies, who had surrounded them. He spoke kindly to them, none receiving a short or gruff response, Corrin smiling as she watched him. 

“Saizo!” Came a gruff voice from their left, both their attention drawn to the voice. An older man, late 40s perhaps, wearing the same ninja garb Saizo or Kaze wore, but in blue approached. Saizo stepped protectively in front of Corrin as if to guard her. 

“Why have you brought an outsider here?” He demanded, getting a snarl from Saizo. 

“Because she's going to be staying here. Got a problem with that Kotaro?” Saizo challenged the elder man, Corrin's eyes worriedly darting back and forth between them. Kotaro shot back. 

“Yes, I do! She could be a spy!” His angered words cut off by Saizo. 

“She is no spy! She's staying in Igasato, with me!” With Saizo's growled words, Kotaro let out a laugh. 

“The fierce Saizo found himself a soft spot! Regardless, until she's been judged by Hanzo, she's nothing more than an unwanted guest.” Kotaro snarled back, the two locked in angry stares, clearly this was not the first time they did not see eye to eye. 

“Where do I find this Hanzo, so that he may judge me?” Corrin spoke up, realizing she needed to have her own strength in this place, not just cower behind Saizo. Kotaro let out another laugh, signaling for her to follow. Whispered quickly resumed among the crowd, but Corrin tried to ignore them as she followed. Saizo found himself surprised that Corrin stood up like that, making him proud. They were led to a larger building at the end of the valley, ornate decorations around the outside that made it seem almost like a temple. Once inside, it all seemed very simple. Wooden floors, paper walls. Shoes removed, they were led down the hall to a large room with a statue of someone wearing a mask that Corrin didn't recognize. 

Kotaro left, gone to summon this Hanzo. Saizo led Corrin by the hand, kneeling down about halfway across the room from the statue, signaling her to do the same. 

“What's going on, exactly?” She enquired, kneeling next to Saizo just as he did. 

“Hanzo is the village elder, the leader. When anyone new enters the village he gets to decide if they stay.” Saizo sounded calm, like he wasn't worried, but Corrin was. 

“What happens if he says no?” 

“He won't” 

“But what if he does?” Corrin sighed worriedly, eyes shutting as her head tilted down. Saizo's hand gently caressed her cheek, causing her to gaze at him. 

“Then we'll move on together. But he's going to agree. Who couldn't just love you right away?” Saizo tried to reassure her, getting a soft smile. The door to the room slid open, drawing both their attentions. Kotaro returned with an old man, easily in his 80s. Grey hair, bearded, and hunched over. Saizo bowed, out of tradition more than respect, but Corrin quickly mirrored his movements. The old man passed by Saizo, staring intensely at Corrin. Her cheeks pinkened nervously, eyes adverted from his gaze on her. 

“Saizo, tell me. Why did you bring an outsider here, when it is so strictly restricted. She is not injured, is young and strong enough to survive on her own. She is not in need of our aid, yet you walk in like it's nothing.” His old, worn voice critically judging Corrin, making her even more nervous. 

“I brought her here because she is joining Clan Igasato. She has lost her home, and will be staying with me!” Saizo roughly defended, the old man looking Corrin over. 

“What is your name?” He demanded, Corrin swallowing nervously. 

“Corrin. My name is Corrin” clearly spoken, getting a grin from the old man.

“That's Princess Corrin, is it not?” Corrin's face turned red in worry, not knowing how he recognized her. Even Kotaro’s eyes who waited silently by the door widened at this news. 

“No, not Princess. I have turned my back on that title, and all that comes with it.” 

“Indeed, as just a few days ago you were found dead, and buried outside the capital. Yet, here you are.” His judgemental gaze shifting to Saizo suspiciously. 

“I saved her from a fate worse than death. It is the role of Clan Igasato to serve the Hoshidan Royal family. She needed my help, and did my duty” Saizo strongly defended, Hanzo laughing. 

“And it has nothing to do with the spark between you?” Corrin breathed heavily, finding herself getting angry. 

“He saved me from a man who was not a man, but a beast in human cloths. One who saw me as nothing but a vessel to bear children and a slave, and swore to break me. I owe my life to Saizo, and will do whatever I need to in order to repay him!” Corrin's voice reflecting Saizo's when anger took him over, his eye looking to her, surprised by her strong words. Hanzo nodded with a wide grin on his face. 

“You're much stronger than rumor tells, Corrin. Very well, you may stay as long as you find a way to make yourself useful. Your secret will be kept.” Corrin smiled, then bowed because she figured she should. 

“Thank you. I will do just that!” She sounded so relieved, Hanzo nodding, and leaving. Corrin pounced on Saizo, knocking him over, laughing, hugging him happily. 

After being allowed to stay, Saizo thought it only fitting to show Corrin to where they would be staying. With the bags once carried by the horse hanging over Saizo's shoulder, they made their way up the East side's carved path. Saizo led, but Corrin slipped further and further behind, not use to climbing such steep paths or the thin air. They did in time reach a decently large house near the top. Saizo snorted a small laugh as Corrin finally caught up, motioning for her to follow him inside. The house was all wood floors, a dark mahogany look to them, otherwise a simple home without much in the way of colour or decoration. What did catch Corrin's attention was the smell of flowers from the entryway, but couldn't see any. 

“Feel free to explore. This is your home now.” Saizo stated quite plainly, heading off on his own, to drop off the bags no doubt. Slipping off her shoes, she did just that. Her nose carried her to a small courtyard. A tree stood in the southeastern corner, 4 long strips of paper hanging from its branches. Before the tree was a small pond, home to two brightly coloured fish with long fins. Flowers that she did not recognize growing along the north and west walls, reds, pinks, yellows and whites. The rest was lush grass, softer than any at the castle, her toes sinking in like stepping on a down pillow. Her curiosity got the better of her as she tiptoed across the grass, around the pond to the tree. 

The first slip of paper said ‘Saizo and Jun’, making Corrin wonder if these were previous girlfriends. The next read ‘Saizo the 2nd and Kazashi’, and now she understood, they were his ancestors. The next ‘Saizo the 3rd and Tani’, another step to the last one. ‘Saizo the 4th and Chiho’. Corrin smiled, before Saizo's voice calling to her made her jump. 

“Be careful. Those are very old…” He leaned against the wood of the doorframe, arms crossed disapprovingly. Corrin hopped back over the pond, away from the tree. 

“Sorry, I was just curious! Are those the names of your ancestors?” Corrin asked curiously, a nervous pink on her cheeks. Saizo seemed to relax, knowing she meant no harm.

“When a new Saizo is born, continuing the legacy, the parents hang their names on the tree. They contributed to the continuation of the Saizo name.” Saizo knelt in the grass, facing the tree. He bowed to it respectfully, Corrin understanding why this was important. She tried to mirror him, bowing like he did even if it wasn't perfect.

“Thank you for the gift of Saizo the 5th. He has done so much for me, I could never repay him.” She spoke to the tree, making Saizo smile at her. He got up, and motioned for Corrin to follow. He showed her around the rest of the house. It was fairly basic, obviously lived in by men who didn't think much about adding colour or style to their surroundings. As they reached the last room, Saizo opening it to reveal a large bedroom, he explained. 

“And this will be your room. I'm just next door so if you need anything….” He was cut off by Corrin sounding confused. 

“Wait. We're in seperate rooms? I thought the point of all this was so we could be _together_...” The look of disappointment written all over her face, but Saizo held her arms gently while he explained. 

“Corrin, believe me, nothing would make me happier than to take you into my bed and make you my own. But now we're free, and we can do this right. No more sneaking in shadows and passing glances when no one is looking. We can just be ourselves, openly. There will be a day when I claim you, be sure of it, but there is no need to rush either.” He offered a soft smile, Corrin giving a half grin back with a nod. 

“I suppose that makes sense. Alright, we'll do it your way. But you better wow me!” Her tone lightening, then ended teasingly as she smiled. Saizo was just relieved, placing a kiss on her lips, Corrin's arms wrapping around him. 

The remainder of the day, what little was left of it, was Saizo trying to point out where things were in town, which houses were best to avoid. Corrin drank it all in, looking forward to her future as an Igasato villager. Tomorrow they would start trying to find where she would fit in. If the night ever ended. The pair stayed up talking for the longest time, about everything and nothing, until Corrin yawning made Saizo realize how late it was. 

“You should get some rest, big day tomorrow!” He tried to encourage, but Corrin pouted in an adorable way. 

“But I don't want to go to bed!” Trying to sound sad, and not at all sleepy, getting a small laugh from Saizo. 

“How about I do a quick scan of the valley, and if you're still awake when I come back, I'll cuddle you?” Corrin perked up at the offer, nodding in agreement. His hand touched the top of her head, slowly petting her head then caressing her cheek. Corrin kissed the palm of his hand as it drew near her lips, then leaned into it. With a happy sigh, Saizo stood, leaving Corrin to do his scan. 

He wasn't gone long. Maybe ten minutes, walking quietly down the hall back to his room, thinking Corrin would have fallen asleep on his bed while she waited. She was hardly asleep. Her face was red, short of breath, left hand on her own clothed breast, right, playing with her exposed clit. Saizo's breath became heavy, mesmerized by the sight of her, pleasing herself, on his bed. The sight alone made his cock hard, tenting his pants before her. Corrin said nothing, her eyes glued on him as her finger ran up and down her clit, slipping past her wet slit to moisten her finger before continuing. He couldn't pull his eye away from her glistening pussy, slowly walking towards her. Feeling a little nervous, Corrin watched him close as he shed his shirt, exposing his chiseled chest a few thin white scars detailing his flawless body. 

“Don't stop…” he whispered, Corrin hadn't realized she had when he drew near, but started again. She moaned slightly, legs twitching slightly at the stimulation. Saizo's hand sunk into his pants, gripping the base of his cock, stroking himself as he watched her. He fell to his knees at the edge of the bed, drawing near her, making Corrin pant with anticipation. His hand touched her wrist, gently guiding it away. She withdrew her hand, watching his intense stare at her pussy, before he moved it, his tongue sliding up her wet opening and across her clit. 

Corrin moaned loudly, a shudder going down Saizo's spine as he licked her again. She moaned loudly again, Saizo's grip on himself tightening, movements of his hand a little harder with her pleasured moans. His tongue flicked her clit, getting a gasp and a twitch, his hot breath tickling her wetness. Another long stroke with his tongue made Corrin's eyes roll back, his eye drifting up to her face as she panted. His eye drifted back down a bit, the rise and fall of her chest, the slight jiggle of her breasts below her shirt. He shifted to sitting on the bed next to her, his hand appearing from below his pant line again. 

His fingers trailed up her thigh, sending a shiver down Corrin's spine, eyes rolling back. The rough edge to his fingers making her senses come alive, until his fingers gripped the edge of her night shirt. Saizo stopped, seeking her permission first. She understood his silent request, nodding to him, raising her hands above her head. The material was lifted from her, every inch of her skin available for him to see. She was perfect, not a single mark on her. Her breasts were just as round and perky as he had imagined, his fingertip gently flicking her already hard nipple. A moan escaped her throat, then opened her eyes to see Saizo push his pants down. When he turned to face her again, her eyes widened. 

His cock was so big! Not just long, but thick, making Corrin feel a bit panicked. He could sense her fear, sitting next to her on the bed. He had no intention of hurting her, not tonight. Instead, he leaned forward, licking her nipple, then taking it in his mouth. She moaned again, his fingers trailing back down to her clit, playing with it. Each of her moans, increasing in volume, drove him forward. Her whole body started to squirm under him, getting closer, and he knew it. His playing becoming more intense as she writhed under his touch, moans became cries, cries became a scream as her body tensed in climax. Saizo carefully drew away, giving her a chance to recover and catch her breath. 

As her eyes opened again, she saw Saizo stroking his cock, eye glued on her. Before the panicked expression could set back in, Saizo shook his head as if to tell her not to worry. He leans back, left hand supporting his weight as his eye closed. Gruff moans escaping his throat as he stroked his cock, pleasing himself before her as she had done before. The sensation of her tongue running up the underside of his length made him look down at her. She laid on her tummy beside him, her head at his crotch as another stroke of her tongue trailed up him. Moaning even louder as her fingers cupped his balls, playing with them. His head fell back, lost in her touch and the feeling of her tongue. When the touch suddenly stopped, he lifted his head to look at her. 

Corrin shifted to kneeling on the floor before him, sitting up. Her hands raised to her breasts, placing his dick between them, and squeezing them around him. Saizo groaned, watching the head of his cock ever so close to her lips as she stroked his cock up and down between her breasts. He couldn’t help but buck his hips, her tongue sticking out to stroke his head as it drew near. He groaned again, one hand landing on her head, hitting a fevered pace, her lips grazing his head. His eye rolled back, fingers gripping Corrin's hair as he forced his hips forward, grazing her lips one more time as he came. White streams spurting forward, across Corrin's face, spilling onto her tits. Both left panting, Corrin's eyes shut tight with his cum streamed over her eyes.

Three deep breaths, and he stood, fetching his shirt that he held up to her face. Corrin quickly took it, wiping her face. She looked up at Saizo, smiling that he was so satisfied. He just fell onto the bed, the ecstasy still coursing through him, his cock still hard and throbbing from it. Just laying there, catching their breath together, eyeing one another. Corrin propped herself up, placing a soft kiss on Saizo's lips. 

-

The warm sun beat down on the valley, the sound of hammering echoed between the rocks. Today, Saizo was working the forge, making several new shurikens. Nestling one in the hot coals as another was drawn from the fire, placed against the steel table, hammering out the metal thinner and thinner. Corrin sat nearby, watching, asking questions, understanding what he was doing and why. The combined heat making him sweat, which was admittedly very sexy to her. As the shuriken was placed back in the fire to heat up, Saizo wiped a trail of sweat off his brow, grabbing his water pouch for a drink, but it was empty. 

Corrin quickly volunteered to fill it for him, taking the pouch and heading back down the path to the house. Saizo laughed a little at her enthusiasm, and how cute she was skidding down the path. For the first time in his life, he felt content. Back in the village, away from the heavy perfumes and over seasoned food. Working with his hands, the woman he loves by his side, no longer in secret. Life was just about perfect. 

He turned back to the flame, getting the next piece of steel from the flame, placing it on the table, when the shrill sound of Corrin's whistle caught his ear. Without a second of hesitation, the hammer fell against the stone below his feet as he snatched his completed shuriken and dashed off to the sound. The whistle rang out again, Saizo sliding through the window of the kitchen, and running in front of Corrin protectively. Eyeing the claoked figure who stood opposite them. 

“Reveal yourself!” Saizo barked, the cloaked figure pulling back the hood. Saizo straightened up, letting out a deep sigh. 

“Hello, _Brother, Princess…._ ” 

Kaze stood before them, staring at them both with a harsh gaze.


	9. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin finds her place in Igasato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this next chapter took a lot long than normal! Life stuff happened, you know how fun that it! And I was trying to figure out where the story is going. I was playing with a bunch of different ideas, including Corrin being kidnapped by Kotaro, but I've got a better plan for him now. 
> 
> I hope this chapter is satisfactory, and I'll do better getting the next few out more quickly.

The air was thick, tension running high as Kaze scowled at his brother and his ‘Liege’. Despite no longer being in attack stance, Saizo still stood protectively between Corrin and Kaze. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, even if it meant fighting his own twin. Still, the look of anger on Kaze's face was enough to send a chill down Corrin's spine. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this angry. 

“You do realize that you've but the fate of all Hoshido at risk to play your game, right?!” Kaze shouted at both of them, causing Saizo to slip into attack stance again. 

“It is no game, _Brother._ ” he snarled back, getting an even angrier response from Kaze. 

“Then tell me how faking the death of a Princess, blaming a Lord who was here to help us and disappearing into the night is anything else?! Do you honestly think that the military Lord Jiro called will help Hoshido if he's being held for treason?!” His voice escalated into a yell, echoing in the halls, hitting Corrin twice over. 

“Lord Jiro deserves what's coming to him for laying his hands on her! He never would have treated Corrin properly, and it is our duty to protect the Royal Family. I did my duty! She’s safe from him.” Saizo growled back, getting a scoff from Kaze. 

“And nestled away here with you! Be honest Brother, all of this is just because you desire her for yourself!” 

“So what if he does?!” Corrin joined in on the shouting match. 

“The truth of the matter is that I am in love with Saizo! My life with Jiro would have been nothing but misery, so I ended it! Princess Corrin died that day, only Corrin remains. Besides I've already met with Hanzo and he said I could stay, that Igasato would keep my secret.” Kaze growled under his breath. If Hanzo had agreed, there wasn't much Kaze could do. 

“And what are you going to do here? Read silly books and smell flowers?!” 

“I've decided I want to train to be a ninja too. I'm sneaky, I'm quick, I was already learning how to use a sword, and I'm not bad at it! I may not be its Princess anymore, but I don't want to turn my back on Hoshido either. I want to help protect it, even from the shadows.” Her mind clearly made up, Saizo visibly grinned, eye turning back to Kaze. 

“You were her retainer once, how about making the jump to teacher?” Saizo asked in a half growl, half curious question. Kaze sighed, knowing that look of determination in her eyes. 

“You really want to do this? The life of a ninja is bloody. You'll have to kill people. Are you prepared to do that?” Kaze asked seriously, getting a nod from Corrin. 

“Then I guess Saizo and I will need to discuss the best way to teach you.” Kaze chuckled, Corrin's expression lightening to a smile, bouncing in place as her girlish spirit showed itself again.

“Really? You'll help me? Saizo you too?” her excitement bubbling over as Saizo nodded in agreement. He requested a little time to talk over the plan with Kaze, if she didn't mind cleaning up the forge while they did. Practically bouncing off like a bunny as she did, Saizo turning his harsh gaze on Kaze again.

“Don't try anything! No guilt trips or trying to force her back there. She's left that world behind.” He growled, Kaze backing away a little. 

“I spoke the truth, brother. If she wishes to aid Hoshido this way, I'll help her train. But let's be honest. You and I have been doing this since we were small children. It could be years before she could be good enough to help anyone…”

-

Corrin's training began the same day. She was warned that they would be pushing her hard, but Corrin insisted she was ready and willing. First was a hike through the mountain, one where Corrin frequently had to stop and catch her breath when the brothers did not. The destination was a mountain lake hidden in a glade below a waterfall. Next was a test of bravery, Corrin told to jump into the lake below. Of course, no one stopped to consider Corrin didn't know how to swim, Saizo had to dive in and save her from drowning. The following hour was spent sitting below the waterfall, meditating. It was a test of patience and calm, which she passed expertly, minus the few quick peeks at the shirtless Siazo next to her. 

After climbing back up to the ridge, a test of center and balance. Standing on their toes at the edge, knees bent to keep balance. This time Saizo's eye was firmly glued on Corrin in case she fell and needed rescue. At first she struggled, having to wave her arms about to keep her balance. After Saizo instructed her to widen her stance it became easier finding her center. Kaze demonstrated that with a good sense of center, the same exercise could be done on one foot with the other resting on the firsts knee. Corrin tried it, foot barely getting 4 inches off the ground before planting it again. 

Next was the trek back, the same problem of Corrin having little endurance or control of breathing. Once they reached the house again, Corrin thought it was time for a break, until Kaze ordered her into the kitchen to help with lunch! Peeling potatoes, a task that perplexed Corrin as Kaze peeled potato after potato at lightening speed, and still had no clue how. Kaze ended up holding her hands and showing her the motions. She was very slow at it, and the carrots and the turnips that followed. After lunch was shuriken throwing. Hers were blunt to avoid injury.

First try, grip was too loose and it fell from her fingers. Second, too tight, never leaving her hand. Third try, better, actually flying some distance but without the spin. Try after try she got better at it, still having trouble getting the spin quite right, and her accuracy was poor. Next was battle training. Corrin vs Saizo. Corrin struggled. Used to fighting only Ryoma, an aggressive fighter, she wasn't used to Saizo's evasiveness. He very easily dodged her blade time and time again, watching her get flustered on how he seemed to just disappear before her. The only attack he launched was perfectly aimed at her feet, making Corrin trip and nearly fall on her face against the rock below. 

Again and again she demanded a rematch, trying to learn how he dodges her, how he seemed to suspend himself in the air for even a moment, how is movements were so fast! Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore, sweat staining her clothes and lining her face, out of breath, lying with her back against the creamy rock. Saizo sat next to her while she caught her breath, not at all fazed or drop of sweat lost. Corrin stared up at him with a new look of amazement, previously not appreciating all he'd done to get where he is was replaced with awe for it. Kaze called for Corrin to come help with dinner, getting a small groan from her as she started to get up. Saizo quickly offered her a hand, lifting her to her feet. Their eyes locked for a moment as she smiled and offered him a nod of thanks, then ran off to Kaze's beckoning voice. 

After dinner, Saizo was anxious for a bath to get clean, Corrin asking if she could steal one after him since she had to do dishes first. Having finished his bath, wearing only a comfortable pair of pants and a towel around his neck, he went to let Corrin know the bath was free. Just before his hand knocked on the frame of her door, he paused with the sound of heavy breath. Biting his lip, Saizo slowly opened the door to peer inside. What he saw next just made him smile. Corrin was passed out, fully clothed on her bed. Laying diagonally, one leg and one arm dangling over the edges of her bed, he guessed it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Slipping inside, Saizo very gently lifted her limbs onto the bed, sliding her body slightly so he could fold her blanket over her. It was only then her body shifted at all, snuggling up with the blanket, letting out a soft sigh. 

Saizo just smiled as he sat on the floor next to her, studying her sleeping face. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been there, how long he just watched her every twitch or the rising and falling of her chest. Brushing a section of hair off her face, he kissed her forehead before heading off to his own room. Tiptoeing out, quietly closing the door behind him to not wake her. 

“You're an idiot, you know that?” Kaze’s voice startles him from his blind side, turning to better look at his brother. 

“I've never seen you act so stupid before, ever. You're smarter than this, but she so much as looks at you sideways and you're tripping over your own feet for her!” His voice elevated, Saizo worrying silently he would wake Corrin. The sigh from Kaze lowered his tone. 

“You really love her, don't you?” He asked more seriously, wanting an answer. Saizo snorted at him before walking away, hoping Kaze would follow. He seemed to understand as he followed Saizo to the small courtyard, where Saizo was sure she wouldn't pick up on them. His eye turned to the lock of her braided hair, still tied to his wrist, then met the gaze of his younger twin. 

“You remember how Father would speak of Mother? How she was the single perfect bloom in a world of thorns?” Kaze nodded, glancing up to the paper that held their parents names. 

“I finally understand what he meant. How a life can be well spent protecting that perfect bloom from the taint of all life's thorns. Regardless the cost.” Saizo spoke so softly, a very strange thing indeed. Enough so that Kaze perfectly understood, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

“You won't be able to protect her from everything.”

“Which is why we are training her to protect herself.”

“That's not what I mean, Brother! How Mom died, it's not something anyone can help. If Corrin suffers the same fate…” Saizo abruptly interrupted Kaze, not wanting to think about it.

“Then I'll at least still have a piece of her.” He let out a loud sigh, trying to push the thought from his mind. His gaze falling on the tree, and the paper with their parents names. His mind conjured the image of a 5th strip joining them, and shook his head. 

“We should rest too, another big day for all of us!”


	10. Ninjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo and Kaze are locked in battle!

It was already midday. The sun high in the sky on a cool day, and all through the valley outside the hidden village of Igasato, the sound of steel clashing echoed. Not far outside the entrance, Saizo and Kaze were engaged in battle with another Ninja, hidden behind a mask and cowel. This figure paused, glaring at Saizo's position as it threw two shuriken, both deflected by the bladed gauntlet on his left arm. Springing from his rock, the ninja charged Kaze, swinging its sword, narrowly missing his chest. 

Kaze bounced backward, launching more shuriken at the ninja, who continued it's change, spinning around his singing blades. Sword met bracer as Kaze blocked another swing of his blade. Saizo flew through the air, tossing a lit explosive at the Ninja. Kaze vanished, leaving the Ninja to flip backward to avoid the blast. Reaching into the folds of its shirt, and tossing three shuriken at Saizo before he could land. All of which were deflected by his bladed bracer. 

Saizo landed, and swiftly charged the opposing Ninja. It too charged, raising its blade in attack. The blade was caught between the hooks of Saizo's bracers. The two struggled for control as Kaze came running up from behind the Ninja. It turned, bracer meeting bracer, stuck between the brothers. The Ninja shifted it's weight against Kaze, pressing his blade away. As they slipped from each other, Kaze’s blade slit the Ninjas leg, a thin line of blood appearing through the fabric. Quickly turning, and pulling back from Saizo, freeing it's blade. The Ninja quickly jabbed at Saizo, who dodged, leaving the Ninja enough room to flip away from them both. 

More shuriken were drawn, tossed at Kaze as the brothers ran in opposite directions. Kaze came down on the Ninja, blade ready to block both his bracers turned out in attack. Another power struggle to keep the blades at bay, Saizo lighting another explosive and tossing it at the chest of the Ninja. Kaze leapt backward, leaving the Ninja to turn to the explosive just before it went off in the air. Saizo and Kaze regrouped, catching their breath, eyes darting around for sign of the other Ninja, as it was nowhere to be seen as the smoke cleared. Their moment of calm came to an end as a cry above drew their attention. Both brothers jumping out of the way as the Ninja came flying down, blade swinging after them. 

More shuriken were tossed at Saizo before the Ninja leapt after Kaze. He tossed his own shuriken after the Ninja, all deflected by the sword. Kaze fled, the Ninja on his tail, just a few steps behind. Jumping upward between rocks and ledges, at the top they clashed again, sword meeting bracers as the Ninja tried to gain the upper hand. That is, until Saizo ended everything with an arm catching it's waist, a blade at its throat. The sword clattered against the rock as it was dropped, hands raising in surrender. 

“You did good, but lost your focus at the end. Never let yourself be left vulnerable by losing sight of your opponent” Saizo growled in its ear, before releasing the opposite Ninja, who quickly retrieve and sheathed the blade. 

“How does it feel with the mask?” Kaze added curiously, Corrin lowering her mask, breathing heavily. 

“The mask combined with the chest wrap makes it a little hard to breath, but I've got a few days to get used to it. Should be fine before then.” Corrin responded enthusiastically, looking back and forth between them. A new scar lined her face, a small white line below her right eye, a result of her training the last two years. It was drawing near her 19th Birthday, and she was anxious to be called to service, training near complete. 

“You’re bleeding” Saizo added, pointing to the growing red mark on her thigh. Corrin looked down, moving the fabric aside to reveal the thin cut.

“I am too! I didn't even notice. Doesn't look too bad though, just a scratch”

“Still, we should head back and get you patched up before a small problem becomes a big one…” Saizo sternly commanded, both Kaze and Corrin falling in line behind him, letting him lead the way back to town. They hiked the higher road, Corrin no longer having any trouble keeping up with them, even if she breathed a bit heavier than them. Once back at the house, they each silently went to their own rooms. 

Saizo was quick to drop off his weapons, then grab the medical kit before heading to Corrin’s room. He opened the door without knocking, slipping in to see Corrin gazing dreamily at the ring decorating her left hand. He'd only given it to her a few days before, but had caught her gazing at it like this several times since then. He couldn't help just standing there, watching her smile so happily. Even as she pushed back her cowl, silver hair flowing down her back, her gaze did not falter. He was also smiling, being able to observe her this way. 

Seeing her jump in surprise as he knocked on the wall was also quite enjoyable, her smile directed at him now as he approached her. 

“Patch job!” He teased slightly, getting a sigh from Corrin. 

“It's not that bad, I can handle it!”

“I'm not taking any chances.” He shot back, waiting for her to drop her pants so he can better see her wound. She sighed a little again, slipping the material past her hips, slipping to the floor. Her butt plunked down on the bed, letting Saizo kneel next to her. It wasn't deep, the blood mixed with sweat made the redness on her pants made it seem worse than it was. Still Saizo cleaned and dressed it for her. 

“Now let me see the stitches” he demanded, getting a heavier sigh from Corrin. 

“They're fine too! It doesn't even hurt to move!” Wiggling her right arm around in defiance. But Saizo gave her that look of his that meant business, and Corrin pouted as she shed the top layer. The black underlayer she was much more careful about, slowly drawing her arm out to not catch the stitches on the fleshy part of her shoulder. Saizo switched sides, sitting on the bed next to her as he inspected. 

“No sign of infection, and the stitches are holding up. Still…” his voice trailing off as he retrieved a small jar from the medical kit, opening it to reveal a light green paste that he rubbed onto the stitched wound. Corrin flinched slightly as he did, a small grunt escaping her. 

“Still stings?”

“A little” trying to hide fact that him rubbing it did not feel good at all. He wasn't doing it to hurt her, but knew first hand how painful this particular salve could be. 

“Are you sure you're ready?” He asked worriedly, eye glancing up at her, a sad look crossing Corrin's face. 

“I wasn't there for either of my parents funerals, and I still feel kinda bad for that. Even if no one knew to look for me. But this is more than supporting my brother! Ryoma's coronation, it's the beginning of a new era. A new King! One I hope to serve. If you think I'm ready….” She trailed off, looking for his approval, eyes staring at him intensely as he closed up the salve and tucked it away. 

“You've come a long long way in just a few years. Kaze and I will be there too. Just, try not to draw attention to yourself…” he still sounded worried, Corrin smiling to try and ease him, her hand caressing his face. 

“It's going to be fine! I'll keep concealed, you'll do the talking, no one will suspect a thing! You're worrying too much, again!” She teased, but still Saizo sighed in worry. Corrin decided to distract him, pulling his mask away and planting her lips against his. He was quickly drawn into her lips, feeling her position herself over his legs to better access his mouth. His hands on her thighs, mindful of her new wound, her hands on the back of his neck and head, sharing a passionate moment. Saizo's hand shifted to the small of her back, turning her back onto the bed, positioned between her legs, never breaking the kiss. Deepening it as his tongue prodded her lips, begging for entry. 

Her lips obediently opened, their tongues playing as Saizo's hand drifted upward to fondle her breast. He gave a small disapproving grunt as he realized she was still tied down by the wrap. Corrin let out a soft giggle against his lips, the kiss breaking as he pulled away. 

“So much harder to play with you under that!” He grunted, mildly frustrated, taking her hand and lifting her to a sitting up position. Corrin acted innocent as he went for the ties in the back. 

“Play with me? What do you mean?” A wicked grin crossed her lips, wanting him to respond. He growled a little as he struggled with the ties, but finally got it free, making short work of freeing her chest. Taking a moment to look at her beautiful breasts, gently cupping her right one before taking her nipple in his mouth. Corrin gasped as he gave a tug, then another, making her head tilt back. He pressed her breasts together, rapidly licking one nipple, then the other, getting a soft moan from Corrin as he did. 

“Like that!” He forced out, not wanting to stop his playing, earning another soft moan from Corrin. Until a loud knocking at the door made them both practically jump out of their skin. Corrin quickly scooping up her over shirt, slipping it over her shoulders and hiding herself. Saizo slipping her blanket over her legs to hide the fact she was wearing nothing but a pair of frilly panties.

“Yes?” Corrin called calmly, grinning at Saizo as he lifted his mask back into place.

 _”Saizo, mind climbing off her so we can discuss the plan?”_ Kaze called through the door, knowing better than to open doors they were behind together. 

“You know I can't think when I'm hungry!” Saizo called back, slowly prowling closer to Corrin, who giggled with excitement. 

_”Well, Try!”_ Kaze called back, clearly agitated before stomping off. The couple shrugged to each other, Saizo helping her get the chest wrap back in place, and the undershirt carefully slipped back on over her stitches. 

Corrin listened quietly while Kaze and Saizo poured over maps, planning multiple routes and situations. This was not something they had really trained her in yet, but she was paying attention to better understand their plans. Ultimately 3 rendezvous points were selected, in case the first or second were compromised. Then they started talking about preparations for the trip. If an abundance of shuriken should be brought and any other equipment or items. 

They weren't the only ones going to Ryoma's coronation from Igasato either. Kotaro, and his apprentice, a boy younger than Corrin named Kido would be riding with them. Corrin's story had already been devised, her altered back story to avoid suspicion when they got to the capital. Hanzo even made Kotaro swear to keep to it, knowing of the bad blood between them. Kotaro swore on pain of death, but Saizo remained skeptical. He would feel a whole lot better when this trip was over. 

Still the day arrived when the five of them set out together. Each on their own horse, packed and ready. Corrin hid beneath her mask and cowl, and would remain that way until they returned. The whole village saw them off, wishing them safe travels and good luck at the castle. The girls offering Saizo flowers before they left earned a scowl from Corrin. None the less they left together, the flowers he'd received quickly discarded, which earned a smile from Corrin. In silence they rode out with plans to reach Castle Shirasagi by nightfall.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninjas of Igasato reach Castle Shirasagi

Silence ruled the day. Hardly a word spoken among the group as they rode from the Northern Mountains to the capital city. Even meals were spent on horseback, stopping only long enough to feed and water the horses. Still, good time was made, the sun had not yet set when the castle was reached. Servants quickly taking their horses and their bags to be dropped off in their rooms for them. It was all too similar to Saizo of how this all began just two years before. 

The group of five marched to the throne room together. Saizo at the lead, Kotaro and Kaze behind him, Corrin and Kido just behind them. More guards than usual lined the halls, not surprising since many guests would be arriving for the coronation, but their own guard would need to be high to avoid suspicion. As the throne room was entered, Ryoma stood below the steps to the throne, Raijinto on his hip, talking to three very official looking men, Kagero nearby. It seemed time had not touched him, looking exactly the same as before. The V of Ninjas approached him, kneeling in perfect synch. 

Ryoma dismissed the officials, turning to them, a smile on his face. 

“Saizo! Kaze! Welcome back to Shirasagi! Please rise. And Kotaro I presume, and who might the other two be?” He addressed to Saizo, signalling the others to all rise as well. 

“My Lord! This is Kido, Kotaro’s apprentice.” Waving his hand casually at Kido. 

“And Kaze’s and my apprentice, Moshizuki. Zuki for short.” Corrin bowed to Ryoma with the mention of her false name, showing respect and one upping Kido. 

“When I asked you to bring the elite, I did not expect apprentices…” Ryoma sounded disappointed, but Saizo quickly bowed and explained. 

“I assure you, despite their title, they are better than most of the Ninjas of Igasato. They are being bred to be the greatest Ninjas ever seen!” He insisted. Corrin beaming beneath her mask. Ryoma's eyes scanned Kido first, making the young dark haired boy sweat nervously. His gaze shifted to Corrin, staring at her harshly. Her eyes kept his stare, until Kaze tapped her. Her eyes darted to him, then looked down, trying to look more humble. 

“Bit of a fierce spirit in her I see.” Ryoma chuckled to his old friend, approaching Corrin, who again fell to her knee before him. 

“Zuki, tell me, how is training beneath your Masters?” His voice sending a chill down her spine, glancing up at Kaze pleadingly. He spoke up for her. 

“My Lord Ryoma. Zuki was badly injured as a child, claiming her voice, she cannot talk.” Kaze quickly interjected, getting a scoff sound from Kotaro. Both brothers as well as Ryoma glared at him, causing Kotaro to look away. 

“How does she communicate with you then?” Ryoma asked curiously, eyeing Corrin who remained on her knee before him. 

“She has ways of expressing herself” Saizo responded, stepping next to Corrin, tapping her shoulder. Her eyes darted up to him, a simple head lift told her to stand, but kept her eyes averted from Ryoma. He in turn chuckled. 

“How about a demonstration?” Ryoma turned to the brothers, grinning. 

“I'd love to see the fruits of your labour, and Gods know I could use a break. So how about a training match between Kido and Zuki to demonstrate their skills while we catch up?” Tensions were a bit thick between the Ninjas. Saizo and Kaze believing Corrin to be superior, and Kotaro believing Kido was superior. They had never faced one another in battle, but both desired to prove their Master correct. Ryoma seemed to sense the sudden high tension through the exchange of glances, but laughed it off, signalling them all follow him to the practice yard. 

There wasn't any choice about it. The future King wanted them to fight, so Kido and Corrin readied themselves. Kido specialized in daggers, wielding one in each hand, his stance wide. Corrin drew her sword, pointing away from her right leg as her left arm was up in defense. Saizo let out a sharp whistle, Corrin's eyes turning to him as he motioned for her to spin her blade. Corrin nodded, rotating her sword in her hand so she would be attacking with the blunt edge. Not an act either Kotaro or Kido mirrored. 

“Begin!” Ryoma called out, both charging quickly. Kido swung both his blades in quick succession, one blocked by her sword, the other her bracer. Kido tossed his weight around behind his blades. It made his strikes more powerful, but easier to dodge. Corrin quickly flipped back from his counter attack. Kido charged, blades pointed to Corrin, who spun easily past his charge, and brought her blade down against Kidos back. With a deep breath, Corrin relaxed her stance, but Kido did not accept a respectable defeat. He spun, slicing at Corrin, who barely blocked his blades. 

“Kotaro! Call Kido off! Zuki won!” Saizo barked, but Kotaro did nothing. Kido was angry, and it showed. His swings became faster, rapid succession landing again and again against Corrin's blocks. She drew him backward, step after step letting him think he was gaining ground. As he tried to thrust, Corrin spun around him, but did not attack, instead leapt away, her back mere inches from the castle wall. Kido let out a war cry, charging Corrin. As he swung his blades once more, she spun past him, then rammed his back with her elbow. Kido lost his balance, smacking his head off the wall, sending him to the ground. Corrin stood over him, placing her foot on his back. Anger seethed off him, trying to spin off his back to attack her. Corrin's dull edge knocked his arm down, now placing her foot on his chest. Quick, power strikes to his wrists made him drop his daggers. Sheathing her blade, Corrin stepped back, offering Kido a hand up. He smacked her hand away, making Corrin snort at him. She turned from him, calmly rejoining Saizo, Kaze and Ryoma with a bow at the waist. 

“Very impressive Zuki. Clearly your Masters have taught…” Ryoma's praise was cut short as Kido once again charged at Corrin. Saizo was quick to respond, stepping past her and delivering a punch to Kido’s chin. The boy was knocked flat, unconscious against the ground. Saizo was now furious, growling as he turned to Kotaro. 

**”Did you forget to teach your appreciate about honour?! He lost right away but you let it continue! Even in defeat a Ninja must show humility!”** Kotaro growled in return. 

**”First and foremost a Ninja must be willing to do anything to complete the mission assigned to them!”** His snarls quickly cut off by Saizo's increasingly angry voice. 

**”It was a practice match!”**

**“Not after I ordered Kido to kill her!”**

Saizo growled loudly as he drew his shuriken, Kotaro drawing his dagger in response. 

“ENOUGH!” Ryoma's voice boomed, quickly putting an end to the argument, and stepping between them. 

“Clearly bad blood flows here. And I won't have such negativity overshadowing a major event for Hoshido. Kotaro, yours and Kido’s chambers will be moved to the west wing, and will depart first thing in the morning!” He commanded, Kotaro quickly bowing, sheathing his blade. Saizo straightened, tucking his shuriken away as well. Ryoma signaled for Saizo to follow as he walked away, obediently he followed, but not before shooting an angry glance at Kotaro. 

Rejoining Kaze and ‘Zuki’, Saizo paused for a moment to ask if she was alright. A quick nod, and Saizo breathed a sigh of relief, one that did not escape Ryoma's notice. The group walked away from the ring, leaving Kotaro to collect the unconscious Kido. 

Part of the evening was spent with Ryoma, Saizo and Kaze chatting, laughing, remembering old times. Corrin just stood in silence, acting like a guard but enjoying hearing them talk like old times. When Kaze mentioned something about Corrin, Ryoma's expression changed to a darker one, looking very sad. The whole tone of the room became dark, but Ryoma tried to dismiss it after admitting how much he misses his little sister. Duty soon called him away, leaving the three Ninjas alone in the sitting room. A tear escaped Corrin's eye, feeling guilty, but a hug and some reassurance from Saizo strengthened her resolve again. 

Night fell, the coronation in the morning, and it was important to get some rest. Saizo found it impossible to do so. He was back in the same room he occupied as a retainer, and something about it bothered him. Arms folded behind his head, one leg propped up on the other, bouncing away. His mind drifted back to Corrin's victory over Kido, and how it was tainted. The words from Kotaro’s mouth how he ordered Corrin killed. It made his blood hot just thinking about it, wishing he could choke the life out of him for those words. His attention was drawn back to reality when a knock came at his window. Corrin, still completely concealed perched on his windowsill. He chuckled, already feeling calm as he unlatched the window for her. 

“Can't sleep?” He teased, Corrin shaking her head. Saizo signaled her to come in, letting her close the window behind her. She wasted no time pulling the drapes closed so they could truly be alone, and removed the mask and cowl.

“Sorry, my mind just been racing. I thought I'd come see if you were having trouble too…” her silken voice, it wasn't until that moment he realized how much he missed it. 

“No need to be sorry. It's been an… interesting day. I'll be going to Hanzo over the matter of Kotaro when we get back, I won't let what happened stand!” Already feeling angry again, just the idea of anyone trying to lay a finger on her, but Corrin's shaking head caught his attention.

“I'm not worried about Kotaro. He's a coward and lowlife. Any time he feels big enough to face me, I'll put him in his place. I feel guilty for running away. I mean I know I was going to leave either way, and the other way I would actually be dead, and certainly of no use to my country. But Ryoma, he looked so hurt. If he found out I'm actually alive, I don't know if he'd be happy or furious…” her voice full of conflict, and uncertainty. Maybe her coming for the coronation wasn't such a good idea. Nothing they could do about that now! An idea did strike Saizo, however. Telling Corrin to cover up again, placing his own mask back over his face, and leading them outside. 

Saizo led her back to the practice ring, which made Corrin very confused. She didn't speak though, back where others could possibly be spying or accidentally catch onto their ruse, she exercised caution. She did nudge Saizo, wondering just what they were doing here. He let out a small laugh. 

“I thought I'd show you a few places that mean a lot to me in the castle. This is the exact spot I was standing in when you first caught my attention. My first night back at the castle. Ryoma’s training session. I saw you move along the wall, nearly killed you. Then somehow you snuck over to the shrub that used to be here, and thanked me for not telling on you. I had no idea you were that sly.” He looked down at her, and could tell from her eyes that she was smiling. Shifting a few feet to the left, he turned facing the ring again. 

“Right here, this is where I fell in love with you. It was after you kicked off your boots and fought Ryoma bare foot. Something about the way you battled, it was like watching a moonbeam dance. After that, I became obsessed!” Breathing a happy sigh, his eye turned to her as she slipped her hand into his, snuggling up to his arm. He smiled down at her, pulling her hand to show her the next spot. He pulled her along to the tree he used to sit in outside her window, pointing up to his branch. 

“That's where I would sit and wait for you to find the flowers I'd leave you. Seeing you smile, just made my day. Over here…” he tugged her hand again, releasing it as he scaled the wall, and wedged himself between the stones of the windows. Corrin had climbed up just below him, gripping the sill to her old room.

“This is where I learned what heartache is. Listening to you cry after you came back to your room before I could respond to your message. Seeing you so upset the next day, I thought the sun would never shine again” Corrin breathed heavily, having not realized before that he'd heard her crying like that. It felt like a lifetime ago. Saizo noticed her darker expression, tapping her shoulder, motioning for her to follow as he fell off the wall. They walked around the castle to clear the other side. Once again Saizo climbed up, pausing beneath a window 3 floors up. 

“This is where I realized I loved you. Right after we kissed, and I had to flee to keep us from being caught. I heard you fake feeling ill, and thought how that was just one more thing I loved about you. Took a minute for it to really hit me, but I knew it was true.” Corrin's smile returned, remembering that day too, chuckling under her breath. Something about it made Saizo feel more at ease. 

“I love you.” He spoke aloud, grinning at the blush crossing Corrin's cheeks, embarrassedly looking away. They made their way back to Saizo's room, Corrin about to excuse herself back to her room, but Saizo's hand caught her wrist before she could. Not yet, he wanted her to stay a little longer. He guided her into his room, pulling the curtains closed. Corrin shed her mask and cowl, about to ask what he wanted, but was silenced by his lips before she could. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he kissed her, feeling her gentle fingers trail up his back. He deepened the kiss, prodding her lips with his tongue, and quickly entering her mouth as her lips parted. Tonight, they wouldn't be interrupted, and he would do as he pleased. 

Still locked in their kiss, Saizo's hands started to untie her over shirt, pushing it off her shoulders so it pooled on the ground at her feet. The kiss broke as the cowl went next, freeing her silver hair, flowing down her back. They carefully worked together to free her stitched arm, but the rest was hurriedly forced away. Her face was all red, breathing had gotten heavy, knowing where things were going now, and Saizo just loved the way her face glowed when she was aroused. He started to remove his own cloths, watching closely as Corrin slipped the pants past her hips, slipping to the floor. Her slender legs now visible, just her black panties and chest wrap between him and what he desired. 

Stripping down to just his underwear, he motioned for Corrin to spin. Slowly turning, pulling her hair over her shoulder, letting him untie her. This time he was quick about it, freeing her perfect breasts from their binds. But Corrin kept her back to him, teasing him. With a wicked grin, he closed the gap. Hands cupping her breasts, placing her firm nipples between his thumb and index finger, pressing his chest, and hard length against her. Corrin gasped, her soft hands resting on Saizo's much rougher ones. 

“What do you think you're doing?” He growled in her ear, squeezing and tugging on her nipples. When she did not answer, Saizo started kissing and nibbling on her neck, tugging her nipples a little harder. The excited gasps and the tensing of her back with each tug told him she liked it, feeling her tremble beneath his touch, until his hands grasped her hips and spun her around. Their eyes met briefly, until Saizo lifted her right breast to put her nipple in his mouth. More soft moans as he sucked on her, then felt her fingertips trail up his length through the fabric. He growled on her breast, giving her nipple a tug. The excited gasp the followed just spurred him on, shedding his last bit of clothing. 

Breaking off from her nipple, he wanted to see her reaction, as he pressed his hard dick between her thighs, rubbing her slit through the panties. Her eyes widened a little, hand gripping his shoulder, releasing a shaky breath. He could feel her panties were wet, perfect. Without warning, Saizo lifted Corrin by the waist, playfully tossing her onto his bed. He stood over her, hand stroking his own length a bit as he admired her body, then climbed onto the bed with her. Lifting her ankles onto his shoulder, then pulling away her panties, completely exposed to him. The sight of her wet entrance made him hungry, his eye shooting up to her face as she started to turn over. 

“Is that how I placed you? Or does naughty student wish to be punished?” He growled, making Corrin lay on her back again. She doesn't want to be ‘punished’ tonight. All the better, as he wanted to spoil her instead. He knelt over her, taking her left nipple in his mouth, his hand playing with her clit. Corrin moaned as her fingers weaved into his hair, making him play with her nipple a little harder. Taking his time to make sure she was good and wet. He broke off again, desperate to watch her expression. 

“This is where my favourite memory happened…” he whispered softly, watching Corrin's confused expression, trying to remember what happened here. Saizo grinned as he aligned the head of his hard dick with her entrance, the look of realization on Corrin was perfectly delicious. 

“This is where I claim you” Saizo whispered just before pressing himself inside of her, Corrin's nails digging into his shoulders. He didn't get far, her tight pussy clamping down on him. He could force it inside her, but not without hurting her. Instead he eased in, drawing back a bit then forcing himself a little deeper at a time. It took several attempts until she took every inch of his dick, Saizo sighing in satisfaction as her walls throbbed with the sensation of his dick inside her. Ignoring the trickle of blood now staining the sheets below them. He just stared into her eyes, letting her adjust to him, choppy breaths becoming easier as she stretched to accommodate. 

Saizo couldn't help but grin, just being inside her, finally was amazing. He placed a kiss on her lips, then started to move inside her. Small, gentle thrusts, getting her used to the friction. Corrin's eyes rolled back, clearly enjoying herself, Saizo thrusting a little deeper. Her moans in his ear made him thrust a little harder, loving the sounds she made. 

“S-s-saizo” she breathed heavily, making Saizo grunt with pleasure, increasing the length of his thrusts, getting a yelp from her as he thrust into her back wall. Her hands on his back, nails digging in, face buried in his shoulder, Saizo couldn't help but pick up the pace. Breathing heavily as his long strokes made her stretch around him every time. It was all so amazing, better then he had imagined. Her walls seemed to get even tighter around him, her legs tensing as they pressed against him. Oh Gods, she was going to cum! Losing himself to the animal desire to make her scream, he fucked her harder, forcefully thusting deep inside her. Corrin's moans elevated to cries of pleasure, legs trembling as her whole body tensed under him. One more cry against his ear as he felt the rush, fucking her through her orgasm, dripping wet as each thrust forced it out of her. 

He stopped as she came down, panting for breath, letting her recover. Their eyes locked, a smile on Corrin's face. 

“I love you” she whispered breathlessly, making Saizo smile back.

“And I love you.” Kissing her softly, contemplating beginning again. After all, he wasn't done with her. But what next? Shove it in her mouth so she could taste her sweetness? Pin her down and take her again? Maybe turn her over and take her from behind? He grinned to himself as he decided, and waited while she caught her breath. When he was satisfied she had, one hand went under her neck, the other under the small of her back, lifting them both to a sitting position. His hard dick still deep inside her. Saizo's strong hands guided her legs to wrap around his waist, then looked back to her. He pressed himself inside her. Corrin moaned, understanding. His hands lifted her hips, then thrust inside her again. He thrust inside her again, then again, then again, before easing her hips down as he thrust up. 

She picked up his rhythm, hands on his shoulders as she bounced opposite his thrusts, making him go so very deep inside of her. Each joined thrust made Corrin moan louder than before, making her back arch. Her breasts bounced freely in front of him, drawing his attention as they continued to fuck in unison. One hand drifted up, massaging her breast as his breath became short. Her cries got louder, tightening around his dick, he wouldn't be able to stop himself this time. The sound of her crying out his name sealed the deal, giving her a few more hard thrust as they came together, forcing himself deep as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Saizo grunted loudly, forcing Corrin to her back as he forced it deep, through his orgasm. Gasping for breath as he came down from the high, carefully drawing out of her. 

Collapsing on the bed beside Corrin, she turned toward him, breathless herself. Saizo wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead, eye shutting in the sweet bliss of ecstasy still coursing through him.


	12. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma is crowned King of Hoshido, and takes a major step to ending the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but the next one is more interesting!

The day of the coronation arrived. The whole castle buzzing with activity between guests who were still arriving, and the ones already half pickled. The smells were overwhelming. People who had bathed in perfumes or reeked of liquor, even passing the ballroom where a great feast was being laid out smelled of overly strong spices. It was an assault on the senses, one that wasn't soon to end. Takumi had kindly requested that Saizo, Kaze and Zuki aid in the guarding of the Royal family, knowing how fiercely loyal they were. Saizo guarded Ryoma, thinking of Corrin who was guarding her sisters as they got ready together. He hoped she would maintain her strength and stealth. 

Ryoma was being fussed over by two servants, fixing his wild mane and dressing him in some ceremonial outfit befitting a King. He looked uncomfortable the whole time, only relaxing again when Raijinto was fastened back to his hip. Even then he was doused in some overly scented mix that made even Ryoma cough. When finally the servants were dismissed, Ryoma just sat in his chair, face hidden in his hands, silent. The stress of it all getting to him. Several moments passed before Ryoma stood, sighing to himself, and turning to Saizo.

“After the ceremony, get Kaze and meet me back here.” He sounded very serious. Saizo bowed to him. 

“Yes My Lord, but what of Zuki?” He humbly asked, Ryoma nodding in thought. 

“You may bring her along, if you see fit.”

Saizo nodded, bowing again before Ryoma left the room. 

It was still a few hours before the ceremony started. Saizo was excused from Ryoma to take his post by the throne, stepping into the throne room where so very many people were already gathered. Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura stood by the golden throne, Kaze and Zuki lined the wall behind them. As well as Azama, Oboro and Hana. He swiftly moved through the crowd to join them, a nod of greeting given as he stood between Zuki and Azama. His eye fell on Zuki, her hands were twitching nervously, and her breathing was short. With a narrowed eye, he leaned into her ear. 

“What's wrong?” Barely above a whisper. Corrin's Ruby eyes looked directly at him, then shifted into the crowd across the room. Saizo scanned the sea of people, trying to see what she saw. Until he spied Lord Jiro. His eye widened in understanding, looking back to Zuki who had begun twitching nervously as she had before. Once again he leaned into her ear, being mindful others were close. Especially when Azama was brash enough to eavesdrop on anything. 

“It's alright, nothing's going to happen.” He whispered again, hoping it was enough to calm her, but the nervous fidgets continued. Loud trumpets called the ceremony into action. People split off the red carpet that had been laid out before, turning to watch a very formal persuasion of honour guards and banner carriers. When everyone's attentions had been drawn away, Corrin's hand slipped into Saizo's, squeezing it, then drawing away again. He just grinned to himself, message received. 

The ceremony itself only lasted a few minutes, an official waving his arms about, Ryoma pledging the guide Hoshido to a prosperous future, leading to his crowning. Ryoma stood, and took the throne, officially Hoshidos new King, applause erupting from the crowd including his younger siblings. Saizo couldn't help but glance down at Corrin who had joined in on the applause, her gaze glued on her Brother. Once the clapping stopped, the castle steward announced the banquet in the great ballroom. People began to filter away. Saizo snapped, catching both Kaze and Zuki’s attention, motioning for them to follow. 

“What's going on, Brother?” Kaze questioned as he led them down the halls, waiting until they were back in Ryoma's dressing room before explaining. 

“Ryoma asked us to meet him here after the ceremony. I think he has a mission for us.” No sooner than the words had left his mouth did Ryoma appear. All three Ninjas quickly bowing to him as he entered. Ryoma sighed a little.   
“Please Rise,” in unison, standing at attention before the King. “I have need of your skills. I do not wish this war to continue for a moment longer, it has done enough to the people of Hoshido. I want you to assassinate the King of Nohr, King Garon.” He was dead serious, and the weight of such words sank in.

“I will supply you with whatever you need, and ask you make haste in your departure. Just let me know what you require.” Saizo turned to ‘Zuki’ 

“You've never been on a mission like this, it will be exceedingly dangerous…” his words cut off by her hand motions. She tapped her own chest twice, then pointed to Saizo 

‘I'm going with you’

“I'm not sure that's a good idea. The King of Nohr will be heavily guarded, none of us could walk out of there alive if something goes wrong.” Zuki’s expression lightened, then began again. Tapping her chest twice, then pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. 

‘I could go back’

“No, Kotaro will beat you back, and I don't trust him not to try something” Corrin's eyebrows furled, waving both hands at herself. 

‘I can take him’

“I know how you feel, but I don't trust him to stay his blade while you sleep” she let out a small sigh, tapping her chest, waving hands over one another, then pointing to the floor. 

‘I'm not staying here’

“I figured as much” an idea seemed to strike her, tapping her chest once, pointing her hands over her head, then pointing at three spots on an invisible map.

‘I could wait at a rendezvous point’

“Same problem. We could never come back, you'd wait there forever, not knowing” Corrin's eyes narrowed, tapping her chest twice, then pointing firmly at Saizo

‘I'm going with you!’

“You're sure?” She nodded, and like that it was decided. 

“I see what you mean by she expresses herself!” Ryoma chuckled, Saizo turning to the King again. 

“Your Majesty, may we be granted use of a sitting room to plan out the mission?” Saizo asked humbly, Ryoma agreeing, and Zuki quickly tapping Saizo’s arm. She made a motion like she was writing. 

“Some paper, quill and ink as well, your Majesty?” Saizo tacked on, Ryoma agreeing to send a servant with them. 

Their meeting was silent, everything written instead of spoken, knowing the walls have ears of their own. A plan was mapped out to invade the Nohrian capital, sneak into the castle and end the life of the King. Nothing was left to chance, choosing their route through the kingdom to avoid detection, and their best chances for escape. Despite her inexperience, Corrin contributed some insightful ideas, planning an escape route. Once everything was planned, every detail covered, every possibility once they reached the castle discussed, the papers were all burned. 

They did not wait until dark, or even to the end of the celebration to depart. Gathering their supplies and their horses, Saizo, Kaze, and Corrin left for their mission at once. On horseback, they might reach the border by midday tomorrow, but the Nohrian capital was much further away then that. Especially when they planned to travel Nohr on foot.


	13. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo, Kaze and Corrin sneak into Nohr.

12 days passed, the journey to the Nohrian capital was long, but successful. Taking a longer back route, all major cities and towns were avoided. Others, simply passed through. Now they drew near, just a few hours out, and it was time to get to business. 

Changing out of the civilian cloths, and back into their Ninja garb, bags and anything unnecessary, including Corrin's sword were buried beneath a tree. Saizo marked the tree with a red smear across the trunk, waiting just a moment as the last of Corrin's hair was tucked away under her cowl, and Kaze adjusting his bracer. They set off again, aiming to kill a King. 

Even with the surprise that the castle of Nohr was built at the bottom of a giant hole, they did not stop, waiting until after midnight to make their way in. Like the breeze they flew down the empty pathways, not a sound made as they easily bypassed guards as nothing more than shadows. An open window was their way in, slipping inside the castle and continuing on. Luckily this place had high ceilings, making it even easier to hide among shadows. Great caution was taken eavesdropping on guards, trying to learn the location of the King, his room, a dining room, or even the throne room. 

Eventually Kaze caught wind of two guards muttering about the King going on one of his rants in the throne room, and signaled Saizo and Corrin. If he was alone, now would be an excellent time to strike. Finding the throne room wasn't too hard. Once the mad mutterings were heard, it was just a matter of tracking it down. Now, to find a way in. Corrin was placed on watch of the front door while Saizo and Kaze searched for any sign of a passage. Hidden in shadow or behind some kind of drape. The search was ended when the short blasts from Corrin's whistle called Saizo and Kaze back. Approaching the throne room was a mysterious blue haired maiden, wearing a black and blue dress. Saizo placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder, a nod appreciating her good work. 

He flew down to the floor, silent, just in time for the woman to open the door and miss his landing. As the door began to close, a shuriken was used to block it, just a crack left. It was enough, signaling down Corrin and Kaze. Following his lead, they descended silently, keeping to the shadows, and waited for their chance. Saizo kept watch on the events inside, the blue haired maiden approaching the throne at the end of the ridiculously long hall. Her voice too quiet to hear her words. When the King's attention turned upward, he saw their chance. All three Ninjas slipping in, and finding hiding spots behind one of the many tapestries hanging within the hall. They could advance with relative ease behind the tapestries, sliding along the walls until only a few meters separated them from the King. 

Now they could hear the conversation as well, the blue haired girl was not on their hit list, waiting for her to leave was safer than trying now.

“Father, if you do not stop…”

 **”Never Interrupt me Azura!** Burn, burn it all! Hoshido, Nohr, and everything in between. **Destroy it all!!!”** the mad King laughed to himself, Azura sighing.

“You leave me no choice….” She sounded sad, raising her arms a light shining from the pendant hanging from her neck. She started to sing an enchanting song, water raising from nowhere, and dancing around her. The mad King growling at her, now advancing toward her, and without warning, transformed into a dragon. With a mighty roar, the dragon raised its claw, and struck Azura down, ending her song. It roared again, widening its stance, seeming to ready an attack on the defenseless girl. Saizo growled under his breath, the girl was clearly Nohrian, but opposed the war, and the King. Saving her would cause them trouble, letting her die.. Wasn't an option. Saizo sprung from his spot, scooping up the injured girl and leaping away from the blast from the dragon. 

The dragon roared again, prowling toward Saizo and Azura. The girl stood on her own, and started singing again, the water appearing around her. The dragon started to charge, but Kaze rammed into its head with his bladed bracer, knocking it off balance. The dragon now turned to Kaze, readying a blast, before Corrin came down from above knocking landing on its back. Her blades attacked his scales, again and again landing blows to its back as the Dragon tried to shake her off. Saizo charged, striking twice at the beasts front right leg before it tried to snap at him, and bouncing back. While it was distracted, Kaze mirrored the attack, two strikes on its front left leg. 

The dragon growled, taking a swing with its large claws at Saizo who barely dodged it's claws. Kaze charged again, striking it's front arm that now carried its weight. The dragon roared as it spun, using its tail to knock Kaze back. He regained his footing near Azura. The Dragon once again aimed for Corrin, wings trying to fold down to strike her away, stopping her assault on his back. Saizo leapt up, slicing through the membrane of the wing trying to strike her away. The beast roared again, sending a blast after Saizo. He tried to dodge, but the shockwave of the blast made him lose balance and stumble. 

Kaze tried a new attack, bringing the pointed end of his blade into one of the strange eye sockets, missing the eye. The dragon shook its head like a wet dog, trying to shake him away. Corrin got through, able to break and pry up a few scaled, exposing the flesh below. 

“Saizo! Now!” She called out, leaping off her position on the dragon's back, the same time it shook Kaze away. Corrin charged it now, her dulled blades scraping across it's face, before leaping away from the jaws that tried to bite her. Saizo shook off the pain, taking the chance to run up the dragon’s back. He found the spot Corrin exposed, straddling it as she had done before. The dragon readied another blast at Kaze, who also leapt out of the way. Corrin full force ran into the dragon's head, making it stumble as she leapt away, Kaze coming down on its head, focusing their strikes now. Saizo drew a dagger wrapped in leather, as carefully as he could peeling it away. One slip now would not do. Bracing himself as strike after strike from Corrin and Kaze forced the dragon to its knees. 

Waiting for it to fall, be still for just a moment, he plunged the poisoned blade into the flesh of the dragon. It roared in anger and pain, running at the wall, aiming to slam Saizo into it. He jumped away before the dragon could do so, instead forcing the blade deeper in. The dragon roared in pain, before transforming back to King Garon. He panted weakly on his hands and knees, Saizo, Kaze and Corrin standing together, ready for attack. Garon stood weakly, the poison already taking effect. 

“Father!” Called from behind them. Corrin turned to look, three new people had joined them. Prince Xander, Princess Camilla and Prince Leo. 

“Well this just got more interesting” Corrin laughed. “We got three more, I'm guessing Kingys brood…” she added more seriously. Garon charged weakly, Saizo charging his attack, and slashing open the King's chest as he fell tomte ground. It would suffice. All three Ninja's now turned to face the Royal siblings, Leo distracted as he tried to shield Elise from entering. 

“We planned for this. Remember?” Saizo gruffly demanded, getting a short ‘yes’ from both Kaze and Corrin. 

“Execute!” He commanded, the three charging in perfect synch. Saizo at Xander, Kaze at Camilla, and Corrin sliding past both to knock Leo out of the way. Dodging the other Royals, and slipping past. The hall outside was filling with guards, and the Royals at their backs. 

“Scatter!” Saizo commanded again, each taking off in different directions, leaving most of the guards confused on who to follow. Saizo tried to draw some of their attentions away, to give Kaze and Corrin a better chance to escape. He fled down different halls, losing some guards, tripping up others. Another group of guards led by Xander soon pursued. His chances of escaping kept getting smaller, it was time to flee! Sliding into a random door, barricading it, Saizo quickly slid out the window, and climbed his way out of the deep pit. His eye darted about for signs of the other two. Maybe they were already out. He never heard Corrin's whistle, and she's sly. Convincing himself she was already out and waiting for him. 

Saizo ran, using the darkness to cloak his retreat from the castle, back to the rendezvous point. The run became a stealthy creep as he drew near, just in case it had been compromised. His worry soon melting away as Kaze was waiting for him.

“Brother!” Saizo called ahead as he approached, to avoid an accidental attack. Kaze turned to him, waving back. 

“Is Corrin scouting the perimeter?” Saizo asked calmly, Kaze giving him a sour look. 

“I haven't seen her since we scattered…” Kaze nervously admitted. Saizo felt a catch in his throat, worry sinking in as his eye scanned the dark. 

“Maybe she just fell behind. We hadn't worked on her endurance running too much...” Kaze offered, seeing his brother tense with worry. Both knew she might have been caught, that any number of things could have happened. Saizo began to pace, his eye continuing to scan the dark for movement. He began to doubt himself for leaving so quickly, for making them scatter. Her blades would have been dulled making a break in the dragon's scales, only a handful of shuriken to defend herself with. Cursing under his breath, Saizo began to stop off into the dark. 

“Saizo wait!” Kaze called after him, realizing he needed to be the level one. 

“Going back won't do anything to aid her now. She's either been captured and tossed in their Dungeon, or she's… “ 

“Don't say it!” Saizo snapped at his brother. Growling audibly. 

“She's quicker than either of us, she got out. Just fell behind…” Kaze sighed at Saizo's delusion, shaking his head. 

“We'll wait one hour for her. After that, we need to move on.” Kaze insisted, digging their bags back out of the dirt. Saizo growled, silently agreeing, but he wasn't happy about it. His pacing didn't stop, the next forty minutes driving Kaze mad with his constant shifting and muttering to himself about Corrin. He should have made her stay in Hoshido, she was too inexperienced for such a high threat mission. He shouldn't have made them scatter, he should have protected her. Kaze's irritable sighs drowned out by Saizo growling at himself.

In an instant, Saizo's back straightened, a chill running down his spine. The sound of the whistle rang in his ear, and without warning ran toward it. Those mere moments timed only by sound of his heart beating in his ears, muffled by the whistle calling out to him again as a figure became visible in the dark. The light reflecting off the silver hair already told him who it was, barely slowing himself before he wrapped his arms around Corrin, almost knocking her over. 

The grunt of pain from her brought him back to his senses, pulling away to look her over. Several small dried cuts marked her face, as well as a large bruise forming on her cheek. Her eyes holding a wince of pain. Her right blade was gone, only a nub remaining on her bracer. The left was bent awkwardly, the back 3rd snapped off, blood dripping from her right hand. 

“Where are you hurt?” He demanded in a mix of emotions, getting a chuckle from Corrin. 

“Good to see you too! It's nothing serious, mostly bruises, they just hurt. I think I may have pulled a few stitches too…” 

“What happened?!” Saizo asked nervously, trying to understand how she was so banged up, Kaze quickly approaching. 

“I fled down a hall. That girl with the big boobs and purple hair caught up to me. She's pretty tough with that big axe of hers! I was able to dodge or block her attacks, she broke my bracer though. I drew her back to an outer room, and let her weapon fling me out the window. I used the other bracer to slow my fall, but it snapped part way down, and I fell. Guess faking my own death should be added to my skill set because she stopped attacking after that. I climbed out of there, and started limping back, hoping you two hadn't left without me. Seems luck was on my side today.” Corrin chuckled through the pain, still breathing heavily. Kaze tossed her a smile, nodding to her tale. Saizo spun around, kneeling down. 

“I can walk!” Corrin protested, getting a glare from Saizo. 

“Put your arms around my neck!” He demanded rather sternly, Corrin obediently doing as told. After lifting her up, and shifting position, Saizo motioned for Kaze to follow. Retrieving the bags and Corrin's sword, they pressed on. The next safe place they came across they would stop and assess her injuries and carry on from there. Right now all Saizo could think about was how relieved he was that she managed to get out alive, the tickle of her breath against his ear a pleasant reminder that she was still with them. Even with her arms falling limp, head resting heavily on his shoulder, clearly having drifted off, nothing pleased him more than knowing she was alright.


	14. Return to Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninjas make their way back to Hoshido.

The trio did not stop until they found an old abandoned shack in the countryside, a ways away from the castle. Saizo diligently checking Corrin's injuries, the entire time she made jokes about ‘Saizo the Kingslayer’ or ‘Saizo the ender of dynasties’. He pretended to ignore it, claiming it was all a team effort, but appreciated the praise. Most of Corrin's injuries were minor. Bruises and little cuts that didn't need attention. Her right leg was badly bruised and swelling a little below the knee. Kaze worried she might have a fracture, but they'd need a real healer to know for sure. The blood dripping from her hand wasn't from her stitches, even though a few of them had been pulled. A small piece of metal from her bracer when it shattered impaled her arm. The metal piece removed, the cut wasn't deep enough to warrant stitches, but was tightly bound to keep it from bleeding too hard. 

They rested a few short hours, knowing that the killers of the King would be hunted, it wasn't wise to stay anywhere very long. Changing into civilian clothes, they pressed on. Taking a much more direct route through Nohr this time, urgency placed on reaching the border as quickly as possible. Corrin's limping got better after the first day and they made better time, only taking 3 days to reach the southern plains. They dodged attention from Nohrian soldiers, but here there were many guards, patrolling the border for anyone trying to cross. This was anticipated, all that stood between them and Hoshido was a number of guards, a field of grass, and a river. The light from Hoshido lit up the plain, and so they waited for the cover of night. 

Dressed once again in their Ninja garb, including a fresh pair of bracers Corrin had brought as backup. Staying low in the swaying grass, they waited for the patrolling guard to move on. Kaze was first, as soon as his back was turned, he flew across the grasses as nothing more than a breeze. The river was a bigger problem, needing to swim across without being spotted. The current would force them downstream, so crossing quickly was essential. Kaze managed, reaching the grassy shore on the Hoshido side and vanishing into the grass. Saizo tapped Corrin's shoulder. 

“Just like that, you're up next. I'll cover you if you get spotted.” His voice barely a whisper. Corrin nodded, feeling a little nervous with the memory of her first ‘swim’ nearly ending in her drowning. The guard crossed the path they were traveling, scanning, before turning to resume his patrol. He crossed back across the path, and Corrin ran. Just as swift as Kaze had been, reaching the water's edge, easing into the water. Her sword would make her trip a little harder, dragging her downward into the water. She did manage to cross, further down then Kaze had, but she made it, meeting with Kaze on the other side. 

A relieved breath left Saizo, now it was his turn. Patience, patience. Let the guard cross the path. As the guard turned, something caught his attention, looking down at the water's edge. It stayed in Saizo's path, inspecting his find, and calling another guard over. They must have spotted Kaze and Corrin's footprints. There wasn't much choice, the bridge downstream was heavily guarded, crossing South of it risked him being dragged out to sea. Between, he could easily be spotted, North, he could be dragged down to the guards. No other choice remained. 

With the breeze on his back, Saizo ran to the guards. He punched the first in the back of the head, knocking it to the ground, then punched the other in the throat. While it gasped for breath, he turned to the one now turning over, and slit it's throat. Turning back to the gasping one, now a look of panic on its face, delivered a strong punch to his face, knocking him out. A clean slash from the bracers blade sliced open his throat too, leaving them both to bleed out. Taking a quick extra moment to smooth away their footprints, and crossed. As soon as the other side was reached, he rejoined Kaze and Corrin, and signaled them to move quickly. Surely the dead guards would soon be spotted, they needed to get away.

The rest of the journey back to the castle was smooth, safely back inside Hoshido. Corrin needed to remain concealed here, however, but Ninjas moving about wasn't something people of Hoshido thought twice about. Word of their victory beat them through the land, towns they passed through celebrating the end of King Garons reign. Even the capital was buzzing with excitement. As soon as they arrived at the castle, the steward greeted them, and asked they see the King in the throne room at once. He took their bags from them, handing them off to servants, and escorted them to the throne room. Inside, a large number of guards lined the walls, Ryoma at the end with Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura by his side. On his other side, Kotaro.

All three Ninjas felt nervous, Saizo whispering to Corrin to be ready to run. Still they approached, bowing in unison before the King. Ryoma stepped forward to address them. 

“Welcome back. Word of your success in Nohr proceeds you. You have my thanks. I would still like to hear your report. Please, rise.” His voice very calm, looking over the group bowing before him rise to their feet. Saizo took a deep breath before answering the King. 

“We infiltrated the castle late at night, finding the King in the throne room, rambling madness of destruction. We stopped him from slaughtering a young woman in cold blood, then he transformed into a dragon. Kaze and I kept him distracted while Zuki created a weak point on his back. A poisoned blade was used on the weak point, at which time he reverted back to human, and I cut him down just to be sure. The battle drew the attention of the Royals, and we had to seperated to escape, but we all made it out alive. Zuki sustained some injuries we dealt with on the road, and with your permission we'd like a healer to check over her leg. She fell a fair ways and we think she may have a fracture.” Saizo's voice calm as he informed the King, who nodded throughout the tale, his eyes falling on Zuki and the cuts on her face that had scabbed over. Ryoma ordered a guard to summon a healer for them, who ran off quickly. 

“You all did a great service to Hoshido, and will be rewarded for your efforts.” Ryoma started, Saizo bowing as he spoke up. 

“Your kind words are more than enough Your Majesty. It is an honour to defend Hoshido and it's people on your behalf.” Ryoma chuckled a little, in a strange, almost dark way. Chills shot down Saizo’s spine, eye glancing to Kotaro who looked far too pleased. 

“There is one more thing I would like to discuss with you, Saizo.” Corrin glanced to both Saizo, whose attention was solidly placed on Ryoma, who continued.

“ I have received some troubling news, and in the name of our past friendship I ask you to answer me honestly. Did you have anything to do with the death of my sister, Corrin?”

A deathly still air enveloped the room, everyone hinged on the words that would next be spoken. Saizo gulped, and took a deep breath as the guards already closed in.

“No”

Ryoma stared at Saizo, who held his gaze. Ryoma nodded to the guards nearest him. 

“Arrest Saizo the 5th for Murder!” He commanded, his arms quickly grabbed and tied behind his back. Corrin’s eyes darted about as his hands were bound, and made her own choice. Eyes narrowed as she attacked the guards arresting him, forcing them away from her swinging blades. In one flowing motion, she sliced through the ropes, and spun again, facing Ryoma with her blades up in defense. Ryoma sighed heavily.

“Zuki, I can appreciate your dedication to your Master, but I am your King! You will stand aside, Now!” Commanding her, making Corrin huff angrily. 

“I can't let you do that!” Corrin growled back, getting a look of shock from everyone, except Kotaro.

“Zuki, don't!” Saizo pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears, Corrin straightening. She pulled away her mask and cowl, flipping her hair free to flow down her back. Jaws dropped at her reveal, Saizo sighing heavily. 

“He had nothing to do with my death, because I'm still alive!” Corrin angrily announced, resuming her defensive stance with her blades raised. 

“You will not take him!”

Hinoka stepped forward, still in shock that her younger sister lived. 

“Corrin? Is it really you?” She asked meekly, inspecting her face. Ryomas expression changed from one of shock to anger. 

“Princess Corrin what did you…” his shout broken off by Corrin's equally angry words. 

“Princess Corrin is dead! Only Corrin, Ninja of Igasato remains! And Saizo had nothing to do with it! I saw my fate ahead of me, not as a bride but a slave, ending in my swift death. I sought to change that fate, so once I was sure Hoshido was getting the support it needed, I drank a potion I had a servant buy for me. It put me into a death like sleep, and when I awoke, I broke out of my grave and fled. My journey brought me to Igasato, and I begged Saizo and Kaze not only to keep my secret, but train me so that I could serve my country! The only thing they are guilty of are doing as I asked, which is the role of the Igasato tribe. You have no reason to take either one of them!” The air fell silent as her words were absorbed, Saizo wishing she hadn't. 

“Corrin, what are you thinking?!” He demanded without really thinking himself, but as she turned to face him, she was smiling sweetly. 

“You saved me from a fate worse than death, so I'm returning the favour.” Her words now kind and gentle as she spoke to him, all he could do is stare blankly at her. Ryoma huffed as he spoke again. 

“Guards! Take _Princess_ Corrin to her chambers! Keep her under constant watch until I decide what to do with her. And summon Oboro and Kagero to see her dress like the Princess she is!” Ryoma growled through his teeth, clearly angry. The guards quickly closed in, grabbing Corrin's arms. She glared at Ryoma before the guards pulled her away, leaving Saizo feeling helpless as she was dragged back to being Princess of Hoshido. The harsh gaze of the Royal family making the hair on the back of his neck rise. He slowly turned to face them again, knowing his, and Kaze's personal trial was about to begin. 

“This whole time, you knew she was alive?” Ryoma questioned, glaring down at the twin brothers, who both nodded. Kaze spoke up this time. 

“My Lord, I was there when Lord Jiro threatened her. Even then I worried about her wellbeing after she left Hoshido. In Igasato she said she wanted to serve Hoshido, and wanted to train to be a Ninja so she could. She's taken that training very seriously! Even in our mission to Nohr she was essential…” Kaze trying to have Corrin spared from what he assumed would be her fate, but Ryoma stopped him.

“That's enough Kaze. Saizo, tell me one thing. What you told me after her, burial, does that remain true?” Ryoma's voice level again, calmer. Saizo just gave a single nod. 

“Yes, Your Majesty” trying to hide the fear of Ryoma's wrath. His siblings looking at him in confusion. 

“How far has it gone?” Very calmly asking again. It left Saizo conflicted. He knew Ryoma could possibly be furious at the truth, enough so to end his life. But his duty as a servant to the Royal family demanded he speak the truth. His eye glancing to his Brother, then back to Ryoma. 

“I, recently, asked her to marry me. She agreed.” It wasn't a lie, just an omission of their sexual life. But still the widened eyes of all the Royals beat down on him in a way that sent nervous chills through him. Ryoma sighed heavily. 

“Guards, take them both to their rooms, keep them under constant watch while I contemplate what to do with them.” Turning his back to Saizo and Kaze, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura huddling around Ryoma. There was no choice but be escorted to their rooms in the castle, nervously awaiting their fate at the hands of their King.


	15. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While awaiting the judgement on their fate, Corrin offers Saizo their own twist.

When was he going to make up the mind? Was he waiting so long just to torture them? The waiting was driving Saizo mad. Surely with the late hour Ryoma had gone to bed, so all he could hope for was a verdict in the morning. Irritated, sighing to himself, he flicked his shuriken into the air and caught it again and again, trying to pass the time. Movement outside his window caught his attention, seeing Corrin dressed in her Ninja gear, minus the cowl, perching on his windowsill. A grin beneath his mask curled his lips, approaching the window, and letting her in. 

She wasted no time, slipping inside his room and throwing her arms around him. Saizo chuckled at her eagerness, returning her embrace before whispering in her ear.

“Managed to slip away I see. But in uniform?” Amused by her, their gaze meeting as she turned to look at him. 

“This is who I am now, weather Ryoma likes it or not. He can force me to wear dresses and do up my hair, but underneath, I'm much more than that. Which brings me to why I'm visiting so late!” Corrin slipped from his grasp, returning to the window. 

“Come on, let's go!” She called eagerly, Saizo approaching, taking her hand.

“Running away won't help us…” he tried to reason with her, but she just quickly shook her head.

“Not, well sort of, what I had thought. We could go to the next town over, find a priest, have him marry us! Then on the way back we stop to _consummate_ , then Ryoma cant keep us apart! We could stay together!” She was serious, dash off into the night and wed before the verdict was handed to them. As much as he loved the idea, and her enthusiasm, he pulled on her hand to draw her from the window, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“You know he's the King, and he could undo the marriage with a word…” Saizo tried to get her to understand, but she was quick to shake her head. 

“Im not ready to give up! I don't want us to be pulled apart! I love you Saizo… if he makes us be away from each other, forces you back to Igasato… or sends me to be with Jiro,” A shiver running down her spine “I don't think I could handle it…” any trace of happiness in her voice was gone, eyes looking to the floor in disappointment. Saizo caressed her face, drawing her eyes back to his. 

“I promise I will do everything I can to get Ryoma to reconsider if that's what he chooses. Maybe that's not what he's thinking at all. Besides you're a lot tougher then you let on.” Trying to cheer her up a little, her head falling against his chest. His cheek rested on the top of her head, silently stroking her hair to try and comfort. Barely a moment passed when both of them caught a faint sound, their ninja instincts drawing them both to the window to find it. A woman dressed in black, including a headband and a torn up cape, short blue hair jumped down from the castle wall. 

_“Nohrian!”_ Corrin whispered, Saizo quick to respond. 

“Engage it, defensively. No unnecessary risks. I'll get the Royals to safety. Go!” Corrin nodded, then leapt out the window, throwing her shuriken at it and drawing her sword.   
Saizo bolted out of his room, barking at the guards stationed at his door to get Hinoka and Sakura. Running like the wind down the hall, he blew past Ryoma's guards and into his room, making Ryoma jolt upright in his bed. 

“Apologies your Majesty but an assassin if at the castle, we need to move you!” He quickly explained, dashing to the window, peering out to see Corrin locked in battle with the axe wielding woman. Ryoma ordered his guards to bring his siblings to the throne room, grabbing his robe and his sword. Saizo turned, quickly escorting Ryoma away, having faith Corrin would be okay. They hurried off to the throne room, quickly joined by Hinoka, Sakura and Takumi, and led to the secret room behind the golden throne. Ryoma's eyes darted about, searching. 

“Where is Corrin?!” He demanded of the nearby guards, one of which stumbled over his own words that she was not in her chambers. Ryoma looked to Saizo next.

“I'll get her.” 

“I'm coming with you.” 

“Your Majesty, I must insist you join the others and stay safe!” 

“I'm not leaving my little sister behind!” voices raising with each statement. Saizo sighed under his breath, quickly running off to aid Corrin, Ryoma on his heels. They came upon the battle in progress, Corrin flipping backward to avoid a horizontal swing on the axe, readying her blade, and charging the Nohrian assassin. Saizo ran forward, standing beside Corrin as she once again evaded an attack. His appearance at her side did nothing to frighten off the Nohrian woman, who began to charge them in counter attack. Leaping in opposite directions, Saizo and Corrin attacked in unison, one at either side of the assassin. Saizo aimed for the head, coming down on her in a power attack. The axe rose up, blocking the attack, Corrin quickly closing in, and swinging her sword upward. 

The assassin dodged to the right, letting Corrin and Saizo regroup. Saizo moved first, running toward the assassin, and unexpectedly tossing a shuriken at her. As she raised the axe to block, Corrin appeared behind her, bracer blade slicing her back. A shallow wound, but one that would bleed and cause pain. She spun away from Corrin, Saizo already close, and landing a blow against the assassins right arm. Growling under her breath, she stumbled away from Corrin's approach, blocking the sword with her axe, just to have Saizo's shuriken land in her shoulder. Blood staining the ground where they fought, dripping from her wounds, the Nohrian turned and fled from the castle. 

“Permission to peruse?” Corrin intensely asked of Saizo. 

“Denied. We protect the castle!”

“But she could easily heal up and try again, we should end the threat now!” Corrin argued, making Saizo raise his voice at her. 

“No! I'm not risking you getting hurt again!” Corrin shuddered at his tone, but looked curiously to him for the words. His tone lessened to that of concern. 

“You almost didn't make it out of Nohr, I made us scatter, but I should have been there to protect you…”

“Hey. Everything went fine! We all got out, and my injuries were minor. The healers here patched me up, even my stitches are gone! You trained me to do this, and I can” she tried to be supportive of him, but he shook his head. 

“I made the wrong call and it could have cost you your life…” Corrin dropped her guard, sheathing her blade. She turned to stand before him, touching his face, making him look at her. 

“Saizo, you're not always going to be able to protect me. And I'm strong enough to protect myself now. Please trust that your training has not been lost on me.” he could tell that even below her mask, she was smiling to him. He smiled back wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I love you Corrin.” 

“I love you too Saizo” 

Their foreheads touched, eyes closing as they did, a moment as intimate as a kiss without the need to remove their masks. Sharing a happy sigh, until Ryoma clearing his throat jolted them both back to their senses. Dropping to their knees before him, eyes pointed away. 

“Apologies your Majesty.” Saizo blurted nervously, feeling Ryoma's gaze on them both. In the end he said nothing, turning and leaving them both while they knelt in the dirt. Nerves high, they looked to each other, not sure what to think. 

There were no other attempts that night, extra guards were summoned to each of the Royals to be sure they were safe. It wasn't until morning that Kaze and Saizo were summoned before King Ryoma, both escorted to the throne room where he awaited them. The brothers bowed to the King. Ryoma addressed them quite formally.

“I have given this matter a great deal of thought. While hiding a missing Princess could be viewed as kidnapping, it was under the orders of said Princess. You two have also done a great service to Hoshido in your mission to Nohr, which in itself, deserves great reward and praise. As such, I am going to forget about hiding Corrin, and grant you whatever it is you desire as your reward, whenever you decide on what that may be.” Saizo and Kaze both stood, quite relieved they weren't in trouble. 

“My Lord, what of Co-, uh, Lady Corrin?” Kaze cautiously inquired, Saizo’s eye looking to his brother, then Ryoma, whose eyes narrowed on Kaze. 

“She is not of your concern, Kaze.” He spoke harshly, making Kaze bow his head to the King. 

“You're dismissed” Ryoma waved his hand at them, the brothers bowing before turning away. As they went to leave, Ryoma asked his guards to summon Corrin in, who had been waiting outside. She had been all dressed up, a long flowing dress, hair braided and pinned in an intricate way, accompanied by Oboro who was still fussing over her despite Corrin trying to brush her away. Her eyes locked with Saizo's in passing, silent worry shown in her expression. 

While Kaze kept walking, Saizo paused at the doorway, watching Corrin approach Ryoma, and bow before him. Ryoma's gaze on her seemed much harsher than it was on he and his twin. He swallowed hard in his own worry, listening as Ryoma addressed her in an angry tone.

“Princess Corrin, as you are probably not aware, you are responsible for the deaths of Queen Mikoto, and King Sumeragi! After you faked your death, Queen Mikoto fell into a great depression, keeping her from sleeping, eating, and led to her death! Once she was gone, King Sumeragi repeated the same process. Had you not been so selfish, perhaps they would both still be alive! Furthermore, you are married, and Hoshido will honour our alliances. You will leave at once to join your Husband Lord Jiro at once!” Corrin looked up at him, and answered in an angry tone of her own. 

“If I had gone away, I would have died for sure! Then they would have died all the same! I…” Ryoma abruptly interrupted her. 

**”Do not speak back to your King! You will be sent off to your husband and fulfill your duty! You leave on the next ship!”** he angrily shouted at her, making Corrin shudder and fall silent. Saizo took a deep breath before approaching them. Ryoma's eyes drifted up to Saizo.

“You were excused, Saizo. Why do you linger?!” Anger still laced his words, Saizo gulping before speaking. 

“Your Majesty, you said I could ask whatever it was I desire as reward for our success in Nohr. I know what that is.” Saizo spoke calmly, hiding the fear behind it. Ryoma took a deep, calming breath. 

“Alright, out with it then!”

“I desire for you to annul Princess Corrin's marriage to Lord Jiro!” 

Ryoma stood silently for a moment as he thought over this request. 

“You could ask anything of me! Unmeasurable riches, land, a title, anything! Why ask me for something like this?”

“Because above all else, I desire Lady Corrin to have her freedom.” He simply answered, eye glued on Ryoma as his eyes fell on Corrin. 

“...Very well. Corrin, as King of Hoshido, I hereby renounce your marriage to Lord Jiro!” He barely finished speaking before excited giggles emerged from Corrin, Saizo's eye shut, breathing a great sigh of relief. He jumped as Corrin wrapped her arms around him, opening his eye to see her absolutely beaming. Just seeing her smile made Saizo feel much more at ease, but did not expect her fingers to hurriedly force his mask away, and press her lips against his. Saizo grinned against her lips, diving into her kiss, hands finding their way to her back. 

“You're both dismissed!” Ryoma shouted, sounding rather irritated. Corrin pulled away, leaving Saizo off balance as she quickly turned and bowed to Ryoma, then grabbed Saizo's hand, pulling him away. All he could do was smile as she dragged him away. An indescribable expression on her face, a mixture of joy and relief, but more than that. 

“Where are we going?” Saizo asked past his own smile, enjoying Corrin's laugh and devious smile. 

“Wait and see…”


	16. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo gets dragged to a fat off corner of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Saturday but I was on a roll.

Where was she dragging him? The most unusual path was taken to their unknown destination as every time she saw a guard their direction changed. She didn't seem bothered by the need to alter course, certainly determined. It most certainly was random when she suddenly turned to the room of her decided location, a far off corner of the eastern wing seldom visited by anyone. Dragged into the room, Saizo instinctively scanned it for threats, but was left confused. Just a simple sitting room. A couple chairs, a low table in the middle of them, a side table where a plant sat, nothing special. 

Saizo turned to Corrin to try and better understand, when her lips claimed his. Oh, that's right, he was so distracted by her before he hadn't even lifted the mask. It didn't matter, shutting his eye, leaning into the kiss. Her fingers dipped on to the back of his neck, weaving into his hair, pulling him closer. Helplessly his hands slid onto her back, holding her so close their bodies were flush against one another. She shifted slightly, widening her stance, before he felt her intentions, grinding her pelvis against him. A small groan escaped him beyond control, breath becoming a little heavier as he understood why the distant corner of the castle. 

They broke apart, taking a brief moment to gaze at each other, before Corrin took charge. Her fingers worked quickly, stripping away both Saizo's bracers, set aside carefully as to not cut themselves. Piece after piece she stripped away Saizo's clothing, barely giving him a chance to try and figure out how to get her out of that dress. Before he could even attempt it, she had him stripped down to just his underwear, and eyeing it hungrily. Thinking he could finally return the favour, Saizo reached his hand to her waist, but Corrin grinned mischievously at him and dropped to her knees. His hand instead now on her head, eyes locked. Inching toward him, he watched as her lips parted, tongue sliding between them, and up his already hard length beneath the fabric. 

Saizo moaned softly, mesmerized as she licked at his dick again, then rubbing the tip of her nose along it ahead of her tongue. Soft moans escaping his throat each time, not even realizing his hands were gathering her hair behind her head. With that same mischievous smile, her fingertips dragged along his legs, forcing down the last piece of material, his hard cock exposed to her. But only for a moment as she took it in her mouth. Saizo moaned a little louder, the long strokes of her lips, the flicking of her tongue along his length, all amazing. Even more so as one hand found its way to his balls, playing with them as she sucked his dick. Saizo's head fell back, lost in the moment. 

When her lips broke away from his dick, he did look back to her, just to feel her tongue against his balls, then take one into her mouth. Her hand shifted to stroking his cock while she sucked on his nuts, one then the other, pleased groans escaping him. She broke away again, placing a single kiss on the tip, grinning up at him. 

“Tell me what you truly desire” 

He stared at her, panting slightly, gently touching her face. 

“You, and only you!” 

Corrin stood before him, pulling her hair over her shoulder, and turning her back. A long line of buttons went down the back of her dress, from the collar to the small of her back. Did she honestly expect him to be able to undo them when he's so hot and bothered? He growled lightly at even the idea of how long it would take, gripping the top of the dress, and roughly yanking it open, popping most of the buttons. Corrin let out a small yelp, Saizo forcing the dress off her shoulders, letting it pool on the ground at her feet. Now only a small silk, cream coloured slip stood between them. Much better! 

Saizo's hands slipped up Corrin's thighs, placing a kiss on her neck as his fingers disappeared under her slip, hooked her panties, and slid them down. Corrin's excited, choppy breaths urging him on. He resumed kissing her neck, getting happy little gasps with each one. Once again his fingers slid under the edge of her slip, trailing forward on her hips, and down between her legs. As his rough fingertip brushed against her clit, Corrin shivered, and gasped loudly. Saizo chuckled, grazing his teeth against her skin as he brushed her clit again. Feeling her back tense against him just made him want to do it again, quickly rubbing her sensitive clit. Each gasp and moan, each twitch bringing out the animal inside him, breathing heavily.

Drawing back his free hand, Saizo took a step back, grasping the base of his cock, and aligning himself with her asshole. Corrin gasped loudly as she felt the pressure of his head, pressing against her tight ring, but not penetrating. Saizo chuckling to himself as he continued to stimulate her, keeping himself in line as she twitched, enjoying this far too much. In one sudden motion, Corrin pushed backward, trying to force him inside of her. Her attempt failed as Saizo pulled away in time, grinning wickedly, and clicking his tongue at her as if disciplining a child. 

“Now now, good girls have to wait for what they want…” he taunted, his hand going back to her wet clit, pushing the head of his cock against her again. He slipped his head up and down her hole, then slipped between her legs. Sliding across her wet opening, free hand sliding up to her breast, squeezing her nipple. Corrin moaned loudly, head falling back onto Saizo's shoulder, her wetness dripping down the hard length teasing her pussy. It was jarring when Saizo suddenly pulled away, leaving Corrin gasping in confusion. Her hand was tugged, led by Saizo to one of the chairs. 

Eyes locked with hers, Saizo sat down, and beckoned for Corrin to come to him. Her eyes drifted down to his cock, standing at attention waiting for her, still wet and glistening. Climbing onto the chair with him, her knees on either side of his legs, his strong hands helped guide her hips so she hovered above him. One hand gripped his length again, rubbing his head against her slit. 

“Here?” He whispered, staring Corrin in the eye, then shifting to rub her asshole with his head. 

“Or here?”

Corrin panted heavily, each time Saizo shifted which hole he teased she'd shiver in anticipation. Yet she wouldn't decide, lost in the pleasure of even this. Saizo decide on his own how to snap her back to reality, shifting himself, hand placed back on her hip, then pressed her down onto him, stretching her tight asshole all around his cock. Corrin cried out, nails digging into his shoulders, a mix of pain and pleasure. The pain quickly passing, Saizo started slow, small thrusts deep inside of her, watching Corrin's face with her eyes shut and head slowly tilting back. 

His trusts became harder, faster, wanting not just moans but screams. Saizo was so full of lust and pleasure that he didnt even feel his skin breaking under her nails, digging deeper as she cried out with each powerful thrust. It wasnt enough just to hear her scream, he wanted one better. 

“Say it!” He growled at her, not relenting for a moment. 

“SAIZO! OH GODS! SAIZO!” Corrin screamed, crying out again as she reached her peak, her cum spraying from her pussy all over his stomach. At once he stopped his thrusts, letting her fall against his chest and catch her breath. Stroking her hair, tender kisses placed on her head, then withdrawing, Saizo was now quite gentle. He wasn't done though, not until he had his turn. Waiting until Corrin had recovered a bit, his hands lifted her hips again. Her hands pressing against his shoulders to lift herself from his chest.

“Ready?” He asked cautiously, her nods encouraging him to continue. Her eyes widened, lips parting and opening wide as her pussy stretched all around his throbbing cock. He wanted to cum inside of her so bad, it was hard to fight not just doing so then. Keeping her pressed in his lap, he forced himself deeper, rewarded with Corrin's choppy breaths. 

“Like that?” Saizo questioned, only getting nods from Corrin. 

“Say it, please” 

“Yes! I love it! Saizo! Baby!” Her legs tightening around his, her eyes rolling back, hardly able to breath. Feeling her clamp down on his dick, he couldn't fight it anymore. 

“Corrin… get ready!” He forced out past gritted teeth, gripping her hips, bruising them as he held her down on him. Each pulse as he spilled his seed into her earned a small cry into his ear. Coming down from their joined orgasm, Corrin slowly pulled away, stumbling as her feet touched the ground. She fell to her knees at his feet, resting her head on his leg, his hand gently placed on her head as they both caught their breath.

-

Later that day, Ryoma had summoned Corrin to him, insisting she see him alone. It was a few hours before she returned to Saizo's side, cheeks stained from tears and eyes red. She told him how they had a heart to heart, talked, yelled, cried. In the end, they came to a better understanding of one another, and Ryoma permitted her to resume her role as Ninja rather than Princess. He did however ask that they both stay in Castle Shirasagi for the time being, and act as additional security. Prince Xander, soon to be King of Nohr was coming on official business. 

The day the High Prince arrived, he brought several people with him. Those he introduced as Laslow and Peri, his personal retainers, as well as his Sister, Princess Camilla and her retainers Beruka and Selena. Saizo as well as Kaze and Corrin remained in the shadows, Corrin nudging Saizo and pointing to Camilla and Beruka. The one she escaped in Nohr, and the one who tried to assassinate Ryoma. The three agreed to divide their attentions. Saizo would watch Xander, Kaze on Camilla, and Corrin on Beruka. 

The next few days felt like forever, hardly any rest, and certainly not any time with Corrin. Their targets hardly ever crossed paths, and when they did they were more concerned with their duty. In the end, discussions were a great success, and peace was declared. They even set up trade agreements between the nation's to help better each other. The day Prince Xander and his company set back out for Nohr, Saizo and Corrin spent in bed. Not messing around, but catching up on the much needed sleep they had missed, curled up together. 

Sleep caught up on, and a little more fun between the sheets later, it was time to head home! Packed up, horses ready to go, Corrin saying a quick goodbye to her siblings, they set off for Igasato. They might make it back before sundown, if they stay focused with as few stops as possible. But unexpected stops happen, especially as the screams of a woman could be heard along their path. Without a moments hesitation, all three Ninjas turned and bucked their horses on toward the screams, not knowing what awaited them.


	17. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving a woman under attack, Saizo and Corrin find themselves in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I started writing this on Thursday, but wrote myself into a corner. On Saturday I started over. But it's out now! And more surprises await the team in the next chapter, which I'll start writing later today with hopes of posting by Tuesday Afternoon

“Corrin look out!” 

Saizo jumped in front of her, knocking the spear to the ground before she could be impaled. They spun standing back to back, bracers up in a defensive position. The strangely dressed men with the purple glowing eyes closing in. They were surrounded. Saizo knew he could easily escape this on his own, but Corrin did not yet know the vanishing technique, and abandoning her wasn't an option. How did it all go so wrong so fast? 

They had raced off to the sound of the woman's screams, finding the blue haired maiden they saved in Nohr under attack. At the time only three opponents were attacking her, which were easily cut down. Kaze was inspecting her injuries when more of those strange men seemed to appear from the water. He and Corrin had covered Kaze’s escape, but now they were overwhelmed. Three became eight became fifteen before they even knew what was going on. They tried to blow past them and ride away, but the horses got spooked and ran off without them. 

The battle that followed was intense, fighting back attack after attack. Each opponent they downed was just replaced with more, and ultimately the couple made a break for it. Running away from where Kaze was, hoping to double back, they just found themselves in even more trouble. More enemies came from all directions, and the battle began again. Guarding each other's backs, slaying enemy after enemy, trying to avoid damage themselves. But now they were surrounded, out of breath, death staring them in the face. Corrin started laughing, making Saizo think she may have snapped. 

“When we get out of here, and we tell this tale, do you think anyone will believe us?” Saizo grinned, offering a chuckle himself. 

“We killed a King, right? We can take on, what do you think, 25 soldiers?” 

“Only 25? Yeah we can handle that! But on the off chance we can't, think we should just run?” 

“Going soft on me Corrin? Being merciful?” 

“How can we be living legends if we don't leave some alive to tell about it?” 

They shared a brief laugh, Saizo spotting their last hope of survival. 

“When I move, bolt to your left. Head for the trees as fast as you can.” He could feel Corrin nod, then drew the last explosive he had on him. Two deep breaths, then sparked the fuse, and tossed it at the thinnest point. Before it even went off, Saizo and Corrin charged. Just as it blew, blasting the legs of the men nearby, they leapt past, dashing as fast as they could to the nearby trees. Darting around the trunks, trying to lose line of sight with the ones now pursuing them. A few of their reinforcements awaited in the trees, trying to attack as they approached. Staying close, they worked together to repel and flee. Ducking under a blade, dodging a spear, blocking a swinging axe, running further into the black of the woods. 

Without warning, Saizo grabbed the back of Corrin's shirt, and tossed her up onto a branch of a dark tree, leaping up behind her, and pressing her body against the trunk with his own. 

_”shhh”_

Both trying to stifle their heavy breathing, hiding in the shadow of the canopy. Footfalls heard below, passing them by, hardly able to breath. Several moments of high tension, praying they would be bypassed, listening as the last of the footsteps vanished into the deeper woods. They didn't have long before they would start to double back in their search, Saizo pulling away from Corrin, looking down at her face. She smiled, but blood covered her cheek, dripping down onto her neck. In a moment of panic, he tried to wipe the blood away to inspect her wound, but there was none. 

“You're hurt!” Corrin whispered, making Saizo's eye shoot down to where she was pointing. A large cut across his chest, blood dripping down and staining his clothes. 

“It's nothing. We have to go, now!” Saizo ordered without concern for himself, needing to get her to safety. Without a word of argument they traveled off to the side from their original path, staying to the trees to not leave any tracks. The physical exertion only made the wound bleed faster, it would not be long before his strength gave out. Past the edge of the trees, they jumped to the ground and ran, putting as much distance between them and the tree line as quickly as they could. The pounding of his chest slowed Saizo's pace, Corrin stopping dead in front of him, making him stop. 

“We have to keep going!” He barked breathlessly, Corrin shaking her head as she stripped away the top layer of her garb. 

“We have to patch you up or you're not going to make it!” She argued with equal strength. Folding the material, and stretching out the sleeves. Saizo growled in a mix of pain and frustration as Corrin forced his top layer off his shoulders, hanging around his waist. Placing the folded part over the wound, she circled around behind, pulling the sleeves tight, and tying it around his chest. It was makeshift at best, but the pressure would help slow the bleeding, but hinder his breathing too. 

Corrin wrapped Saizo's arm over her shoulder, wrapping her own arm around his waist to press them on once again. It wasn't good, blood soaking the material, forcing themselves forward. Saizo could feel the life draining from him, trying to keep it together long enough to see Corrin to safety. When the shack of their rendezvous point finally came into view, Saizo grinned beneath his mask, knowing she'd be safe with Kaze, before his eyes rolled back, falling to the ground.

Corrin cried out to him, her voice becoming distant and muffled. 

_”Saizo! No not yet! We’re almost there… Sai-zo…sai...zo…”_

 

\-----------------------

 

White light, a plane of endless nothing. As far as the eye could see. Where was he? There was no sound, no life, nothing. A deep cackle, from behind made Saizo spin to look behind. Nothing. Another dark laugh, spinning to see it. Nothing. A strange language whispered in his ear, turning to the voice again, a strange purple mist rushing towards him as it laughed maniacally. 

Saizo's eye shot open, staring at the ceiling above his head. 

_”Saizo?”_

Turning to the whisper of a sound, Corrin sitting at his side. Tears in her red eyes, breathing heavily as a smile curled her lips. A look of relief washing over her as she fought back the tears. 

“Welcome back, Brother” Kaze weakly added from his blind side. Turning to look at his twin, seeing his arm stretched out, the fine tube connecting their arms as Kaze’s blood flowed into Saizo. 

“Enough” Saizo snarled weakly, sitting up to take the needle from Kaze’s arm, Corrin's hand on his chest stopping him. 

“Take it easy. You're low on blood, both of you! You need to rest.” Concern flooding her words, making Saizo lay back again. Still Saizo eyed his brother, who removed the needle from his own arm. Corrin took the one from Saizo, pressing the clean cloth against the point of insertion to stop any bleeding. 

“We’ll rest here tonight and continue in the morning. We only have one horse between the four of us now…” 

“Four?” Saizo questioned hazily, eye darting around until he spied the blue haired maiden sitting by the door. She donned her own bandages, and Saizo remembers they saved her by the pond. 

“Saizo, this is Azura. She's from Nohr, but she's run away, kinda like I did a few years ago.” Saizo's eye narrowed on this Azura, who stood and bowed respectfully. 

“Thank you for saving me!” 

“It's what we do” Kaze added calmly, offering Azura a smile. A quiet fell over the room, a strange tension as Saizo felt the need to keep a close eye on her. Corrin gently touched Saizo's chest, drawing his attention as she inspected his stitches. 

“Should hold up until we get home, as long as you take it easy.” Her eyes locking with his as if looking for him to promise. Not one he would make. Instead he offered her smile, and a gentle caress to the top of her head. Corrin looked unimpressed with his refusal, and stood, fetching her sword. 

“Alright everyone sit tight. I'll be back soon” turning to leave, but Saizo called out. 

“Where are you going?”

“Hunting. I'm the only one not banged up and you three need something to eat to regain your strength. I'll be back soon.” 

“Stay away from the water…” Saizo added cautiously, getting a small chuckle from Corrin before she departed. The awkward silence between the three left behind was palpable, Azura clearly the kind to keep to herself as Kaze tried to get her to talk. Spending quite some time at it too. Saizo tried to ignore them both, as he shut his eye to rest. The throbbing in his chest made him feel like he might explode at any moment. He wasn't entirely sure when he drifted off, but the next thing he remembered was Corrin's soft hand brushing his cheek to wake him. Her smile put him at ease.

Sitting up, the aching of his chest still a clear reminder of the events earlier in the day. A plate was shifted into his lap, a fire roasted rabbit leg with some mushrooms and wild raspberries that she had collected. His eye caught hers, reaching out to touch her face, and voice a 'thank you' to her. Corrin just smiled as she always does, sitting still beside him. He couldn't help but notice she didn't have any for herself. His eye glanced to Kaze and Azura who were already eating themselves. 

“Where is yours?” Saizo asked hoarsely, only now realizing his throat was dry. 

“I already ate.” Corrin answered as she handed him the water flask. Eye narrowing on her as Saizo knew she was lying. She ignored his gaze, and instead handed him a thick strip of tree bark. 

“I found a willow tree too. Cut some of the bark to bring with us. It's not as good as your clove mixture, but it should help ease some of the inflammation and pain.” 

Saizo's harsh gaze lightened, taking the bark from her, knowing she was trying and he appreciated it. He scooped up the raspberries off his plate and dropped them into her hands, insisting she have them since they were too sweet for him anyways. 

As night fell, Corrin volunteered for lookout duty, but Saizo objected. He had rested, it was her turn, but Corrin refused. Her stubborn streak coming back with a vengeance as they argued over who needed the rest more. They came to the compromise that Corrin would take first watch, waking Saizo in a few hours, and Kaze taking the 3rd shift. An agreement Corrin broke as she stayed on watch all night, the sound of fire crackling waking Saizo, Kaze and Azura. Saizo was quick to voice his displeasure with her, noticing the bags under her eyes that accompanied her lack of rest. She played it off as nothing before serving them all a breakfast of river trout. 

Everyone fed, dirty bandages replaced with fresh ones, packed up and ready to go. Kaze insisted they let Azura ride the horse since she had a leg injury, no one putting up a fight about it. They set off again for Igasato, taking it easier as they walked along. Everyone kept an eye on each other. Kaze still weakened from losing blood, Saizo equally so, plus the throbbing of his chest he wouldn't admit to. Corrin’s lack of rest leaving her less alert and a tad clumsy on her feet, and Azura an unknown factor. She seemed nice, but it could all be a disguise to get to the killers of the Nohrian King. The Ninjas didnt let on they were the ones responsible, not sure if she recognized them, best play it safe for now. If they kept a good pace they should be able to reach Igasato by late afternoon, back to the safety of the valley, back home.


	18. Score to Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back to Igasato, trouble arises.

One. Two. One. Two. Keep. Moving. 

Each footfall a painful march towards home. Weakness, pain, exhaustion, all taking its toll. Still they pressed forward, thinking of the warm beds that awaited them, of home cooked food and the safety of the valley. The need to stop and rest every once in awhile slowed their return, Saizo kept reminding himself the need to speak to Hanzo about Kotaro before getting comfortable, the need to remove the threat before he could try to take Corrin's life. 

The sun was on the descent when they reached the mountains, Azura agreeing to being blindfolded from there on to protect Igasato’s location. Saizo led, Corrin at his side, Kaze pulling the horse just behind as they started of down the rocky path. It wasn't long before the sound of singing steel caught Saizo's ear, and in an instant, turned, knocking Corrin away from the flying shurikens path. The blade bounced off the rock, no harm done, Saizo looking up to where it had been tossed from. Standing in plain view, Kotaro. Saizo turned, growling under his breath. 

“She wasn't the one I was aiming for!” Kotaro call with a wicked grin, pulling another shuriken from his side. 

“You and I have unfinished business Saizo! It's time we put an end to all of this! I challenge you to a battle to the death. Winner takes all!” 

Saizo growled quite angrily, turning, readying himself for a fight. 

“Kaze, take the girls and go!” 

“No, I'm not leaving you!” Corrin cried out, grasping Saizo’s hand. 

“You're still hurt, and tired from walking all day. If you fight him now you’ll die!” Corrin protested adamantly, and was quite confused when Saizo turned to her with a peaceful expression. 

“It will be a death worth dying for. Corrin, please, go back to Igasato, pack what you need, take a horse and go back to the castle. Don't stop until you get there.” Surprisingly calm, his words hit her ears, leaving an expression of confusion and sadness on her face. 

“Don't send me away…” Corrin whispered back, squeezing his hand tight. Saizo sighed softly. 

“I love you” 

Saizo pulled away, taking a step toward, beyond her grasp. 

“I accept your challenge Kotaro! Let's settle this!” 

Corrin stood trembling, bewildered as to why Saizo would agree. They had just earned their freedom, and now he was tossing it away. Her thoughts interrupted by Kaze grabbing her shoulder. 

“We have to go Corrin! Before we get caught in the fight! Come on!” 

“No! No I'm staying here!”

“Corrin if you interfere with the dual you'll only bring shame to Saizo. Dying in a battle to the death to another ninja is an honour, don't taint that”

“Saizo is going to win! And when he does I'll be here to help him get back to town!” 

Kaze knew that look on her face, she wasn't about to budge, not for anything. Kaze just signed, mindful of Azura and the need to get her back to town, and so nodded to Corrin before turning away. 

Saizo took a moment to make sure all his gear was in place, bracers tight, and crouched into fighting stance. Kotaro mirrored this action, before calling out for them to begin. Saizo took off like the wind, jumping from ledge to ledge up the rocky face toward Kotaro, dodging all the shuriken launched at him. Kotaro backed up, about to retreat when Saizo jumped up to his ledge, and came down on him in a power attack. The blades of their bracers scrapped against one another, fighting for the upper hand. Kotaro pushed Saizo's blades away, and lunged forward. A swift dodge of his blades, Saizo sprung forward in an upward slash. Kotaro backed away unscathed, and sprung forward himself. 

Saizo blocked his attack, taking a step back toward the edge. Kotaro lunged forward, trying to make Saizo lose his footing. Saizo flipped away to a lower ledge, and leapt up to an adjacent one. Kotaro charged at him, jumping to Saizo's ledge, blades clashing again. Saizo swiped upward, blocked. Kotaro tried a jab, dodged, Saizo spun on his toes, aiming to slice Kotaro’s back, but he fell away. Rolling to his feet, they faced again. Kotaro lunged again, trying to impale Saizo with the end of the blade. Saizo narrowly dodged, getting a small cut on his left ribs. Saizo retaliated with a downward slice, catching Kotaro's back. Blood sprayed across the creamy rocks as he turned away, turning the points of his blades at Saizo, aiming to rip him open. 

Saizo vanished, appearing on a ledge a few feet up, and started throwing rocks down at Kotaro. He instinctively used his bracers to block the downpour of rocks, not realizing what Saizo was really doing before jumping up the ledges at him. They clashed again, a power struggle between them as their blades scrapped each other. Saizo pushed Kotaro back this time, his foot on the edge, Saizo charged with both blades raised. The rock under Kotaro's foot gave way as he leapt up, crippling the height of his jump, blade slashing open his shin.

Kotaro landed clumsily on top of Saizo, sending them both rolling down the mountain. Kotaro dug his blade in, slowing his fall, while Saizo rolled down to a ledge. Laying on his back in pain from the wound on his chest that had opened again. He forced himself to stand, blood dripping down his chest, pain in his eye as Kotaro came at him in a flying leap. Blades raised to meet his, Saizo braced himself. At the last second, Kotaro vanished, the pain of a slice across his back made Saizo turn and slash. Missing his mark.

Kotaro flipped away, grinning at the obvious pain and weakness flooding Saizo's system. He charged again, jumping from rock to rock. Saizo raised his blade in time to block Kotaro’s, slashing with his right and slicing open Kotaro's arm. He winced slightly, but slashed at Saizo again, blades meeting before sliding away. Saizo’s footing faltered, getting weaker and weaker as he lost more blood. Kotaro laughing to himself as he flipped away, throwing a flurry of shuriken at Saizo. Despite his best efforts to block and dodge, several shuriken grazed him, opening more fine wounds. The last sunk into his arm a little below the shoulder, taking root. Saizo trembled weakly, falling to his knees. The tingling sensation in his arm traveling into his shoulder. Poison. 

Kotaro kicked Saizo onto his back, placing his foot on Saizo's bloody chest. Laughing at him as he winced in pain from the poison. 

“Seems I truly am the greater Ninja” Kotaro taunted. 

“And now I get to claim everything that belongs to you, including the Princess!” Saizo tried to resist, to force Kotaro away, but lacked the strength.

“Don't worry though, I'll make sure she's taken care of. I'll take real good care of that ass! Pin her down and fuck her how a real man should! She'll bare my child, and as soon as it's born, I'll slit her throat!” Saizo growled angrily as he tried once more to force Kotaro away, making Kotaro punch Saizo in the face. 

“Who are you kidding? You're finished! Funny, you're so much like your Father,except he begged me to spare him. But you won't beg. I'll settle for ending the 'Saizo’ line with the same blade I killed your father with!” Drawing an ornate dagger, pulling back to swing. Saizo snarled, both eyes scowling in hatred as he propelled himself forward. Sinking the end of his blade into Kotaro's chest, Saizo jerked his arm, ripping the man open. Life drained from Kotaro's eyes as his guts crashed against the rock, his body just behind.

Saizo fell to his knees, panting. Corrin immediately appeared at his side, fear written on her face. 

“Come on, we'll get you back to town!” she exclaimed in a panic, Saizo grabbing her wrist. 

“No need, I'm done for…” he gasped weakly.

“No! I refuse to accept that!” Corrin yelled uncontrollably, turning, pulling the same needle and tube set used on him earlier by Kaze. She worked fast to tie off her arm, finding a vein and inserting the first needle into her arm. Not even waiting for his refusal before tieing his arm to repeat the process. His hand shakily touched Corrin’s arm. 

“We don't know if we're compatible, you could kill both of us trying…”

“I'm not going to let you die! It has to work….” Fear now mixed with worry and sadness, drawing her own blood into the tube before pressing the needle into Saizo's arm. Her blood flowed into him, a strange warmth about it as it flowed into him. She went after the shuriken in his arm, tracing the edge with her thumb, tasting it. She spit to the side, tasting the poison on the blade. Drawing the blade from his arm, it was quickly replaced with her lips, trying to suck it out. The tingling from the poison started to fade as she drew more and more out with each attempt, the warmth from her blood giving him strength. 

When she was satisfied enough of the poison was drawn out, Corrin forced his free arm over her shoulder, her free arm around his waist. The tube dangling in front of them as she forcibly made him travel back to town. 

“You're only going to get weaker…” 

“I don't care!” She shot back, determined to get them back, her relentless stubbornness pressing them back step by aching step.


	19. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Saizo and Corrin's journey home

White nothingness. As far as the eye can see, just endless white. So strange, yet oddly familiar. A breeze, a miniature lick of movement blowing past, but nothing is there. A whisper, dark and menacing, but with no source. An evil cackle, but it's owner unseen. It grows louder, approaching. Suddenly a purple mist appears, rushing forward. A cry unknown echoes in the nothingness. As if from nowhere a silver dragon crashes into the mist, roaring, and spinning, dispersing it. A victorious cry, and stared straight at the observer. It's tail flicked, then slowly approached. It gave a low growl, more of a purr. A gloved hand extended to touch it's head, receiving another guttural purr. 

_'you should wake up…’_

Saizo opened his eye, staring at the ceiling above. A headache pained his very existence, reaching up to touch his head. A damp cloth squished under his touch, resting on his forehead. Groaning, he sat up to better judge where he was. The few beds he could see lined up across from him was enough to figure it out, he was in the infirmary. But how did he get here? Shutting his eye tight, trying to recall. 

He remembered the battle with Kotaro, and Corrin limping them back to town. When they emerged from the cave entrance, he remembered how drained Corrin looked, her strength being sapped away. How villagers quickly assisted them, disconnecting the blood line, and laying him on a sort of stretcher pulled by a horse. He watched Corrin as he was pulled away, just to see her crumble and fall, but nothing else.

Corrin?! Where was she?! Worry washed over him, quickly turning to scan the other beds for her. His eye was drawn down as he caught sight of her silver hair. She sat next to him, arms folded under her head like a pillow, sleeping at his bedside. All the worry and pain seemed to just melt away at the sight of her, the way each breath made her shift slightly. A grin curled his lips, fingers gently touching her silver hair, slowly petting her. A pleased moan escaped her still sleeping form, making Saizo chuckle under his breath. Fingers weaving into her hair, another soft moan, before she gasped and quickly sat up. Their eyes met, Corrin's Ruby eyes still misty as she tried to blink the sleep away. 

“You're awake…” she breathed in disbelief, collecting her thoughts, turning her attention to the front, raising her voice. 

“He’s awake! God's you're awake. Someone go get Kaze!” The look of pure happiness and relief as she stared at him making Saizo smile. His hand raised, caressing her cheek. Corrin turned her face into his hand, her lips kissing his wrist.

“Did I worry you?” Saizo asked softly, enjoying watching Corrin look so happy from his touch.

“Only a lot. We weren't sure you’d wake up again. You got this really bad fever, they think your body rejected my blood, and… I just, it was my fault. You almost burned up from the inside because I was foolish….” Corrin pulled away, averting her gaze in guilt.

“No, I never would have made it back without you.” Saizo softly spoke, touching her face again, her eyes turning back to him. The healer came up to them to check on Saizo, Corrin falling silent. The middle aged woman started by checking Saizo's temperature, then unwrapping the bandages from his chest to check his injuries. After rubbing a light green cream on his healing wounds, causing some mild pain, she told them both he could go home in the morning after a few quick tests. Saizo nodded a thanks, the woman turning to leave as a half dressed Kaze came bursting in. 

Wearing creased up pajama pants and nothing else, his hair a mess, and visible red scratch lines on his chest, Kaze approached cautiously. Saizo shot his twin an approving grin and a nod of his head. Grinning himself, Kaze straightened up and walked straight over. 

“Welcome back, Brother” Kaze light-heartedly greeted, the twins grasping hands. 

“I'm told it's a surprise I'm awake!” Saizo jested, Kaze giving a light chuckle. 

“Yeah, we weren't sure if your fever would burn you out. But Corrin wouldn't leave your side for a moment, keeping you hydrated and a cool cloth on your head to try and bring the fever down. She insisted you'd make it, turns out she was right” 

Saizo turned to Corrin again, who still had that look of guilt on her face. 

“It was the least I could do. After all, it was my fault…” 

“None of that!” Saizo snapped at her, making Corrin jump a bit. 

“You saved my life. You're the one who got me back to town, I would have bled out on the rocks if you hadn't been there…” Corrin looked away again, obviously still feeling guilty. Saizo sighed softly before Kaze spoke up again.

“Even then, it's a miracle she did. The healers said she was so low on blood when you two got back that it's a mystery how she lasted so long. She spent the next few days in the bed next to you.” Saizo looked from Kaze to Corrin, who shrugged. 

“I'm glad you're okay.” He softly added, reaching out and taking her hand in his. Corrin gave him a soft smile. 

“Seemed only fair I repay the favour. I wouldn't call us even now, you've still got three up on me” She gently joked back. 

“Three?”

“Drowning in the mountain lake, the gash in my arm, and in Nohr. You saved my life all those times. Plus you stopped Ryoma from making me go live with Jiro. So I guess four.” 

“I don't think those count. It was partly my fault you almost drown, I'm the one who cut your arm, and in Nohr, it's my fault you were injured in the first place. As for the Ryoma thing, that wasn't for you, that was for me!” 

A smile returned to Corrin's face, making Saizo feel much more at ease. Kaze gripped his brother's shoulder from behind. 

“You two should get some more rest. It's still the middle of the night.” Saizo nodded in agreement, sharing a brief farewell with Kaze before he left. Corrin was cozying up to lay her head on his bedside again, but Saizo had a different idea. Insisting she curl up next to him, Saizo shifted to his side, lifting the blanket for her to join him. The very idea made her look happy, sliding under the blanket with him, her back to his chest as his arm draped over her waist. He couldn't help but place a few soft kisses along her neck, a soft happy sigh his reward in doing so. 

Once the morning light spilled into valley, Saizo and Corrin both woke in each other's arms. A happy reminder that last night wasn't a dream. The head healer, an old man with a gray beard and walking cane assisted by two much younger women gave Saizo a look over. They checked how his injuries were healing, asked how he felt, made him do a quick walk up and down the aisle of beds, then released him from their care. He was all too relieved to be able to go home. Still bandaged up, and told to take it easy for a few days, Saizo still felt stiff, walking slowly back to the house. Corrin held his hand the whole way, letting him take his time.

Once back at the house, it was silent. Corrin had informed Saizo on the walk that Azura was staying with them, and figured Kaze would be up and making breakfast at this hour. Maybe the slacker was sleeping in. Still the couple went about their own business, stopping in the courtyard briefly to pay respects to the ancestors tree and water the flowers and feed the fish. Corrin made them breakfast, Kaze and Azura joining them before it was ready. Azura was smiling, something Saizo hadn't seen from the blue haired maiden before. He asked how she was doing with village life and if she planned to stay. Azura said she had spoken with Hanzo, who had agreed to let her stay in the village, but was still finding her place. Kaze added that Hanzo had requested to see Saizo when he had recovered, and should probably do that today. 

As much as he wasn't a fan of Hanzo’s, Saizo knew he should get the summoning out of the way. With Corrin's help he dressed in full ninja gear, still experiencing some pain when twisting the wrong way. After she too dressed in her gear, as per Saizo’s request, they went off to see the village elder together. They sat calmly in his living room, waiting, silent. As Hanzo finally appeared, he demanded Corrin wait outside. She did so without hesitation, excusing herself from the room. 

“Alright, Hanzo, you summoned me, out with it!” Saizo growled, getting a deep throaty chuckle from Hanzo. 

“Well, Saizo the 5th, I'm told that Kotaro challenged you to a dual to the death, winner take all. And since he is dead and you are not, I have to assume you were the winner.” The old man's shaky voice addressed him, before he sat down across from Saizo. 

“I am also told that he was the one who killed your Father. Not one among us knew this, or he would have been cut down long ago….”

“I had my suspicions, but could never prove it myself. But he has paid for his treachery with his life.” 

“Yes, yes. And now you are entitled to claim anything he owned for your reward.”

“He had nothing I want”

The air grew still, Hanzo inspecting Saizo as he refused his reward. 

“Then perhaps, there is another way.” The old man began again. 

“We received word that you were responsible for the assassination of the last King of Nohr…”

“It was a team effort. Kaze and Corrin were both vital to the mission's success. If even one of us had not been there the mission would have failed.” Saizo added adamantly, fully believing his words. Hanzo chuckled again.

“You sing their praises, but you were the one to cut him down.” 

“Corrin provided the opportunity, Kaze aided in the distractions to give her that chance.” 

“You are quite fond on your pupil, aren't you?”

Saizo said nothing.

“Still, such great success deserves its own reward” Hanzo paused to sip his tea. “You and Kaze both will be granted the title of Master Ninja, and admitted as elders to the village.” 

Hanzo's tone was so casual that it confused Saizo at first. They very rarely saw eye to eye, so granting him such an honour was beyond any expectations. Hanzo eyed Saizo and his lack of reaction. 

“Does this displease you?”

“No, not at all. I'm honoured to be granted such a title….” Saizo breathed still in disbelief of it. Hanzo just nodded. 

“We’ll prepare a great banquet in your honour, welcoming our newest Masters. For now, you are excused.” Hanzo dismissively waving his hand at Saizo, who stood, bowed, and left. He was still processing the encounter as he rejoined Corrin outside. 

“Everything go okay?” She asked nervously in response to Saizo's blank expression. 

“Kaze and I, we're being promoted to Masters…” 

“Saizo that's amazing!” Corrin cheered excitedly, throwing her arms around Saizo. He returned the hug, shaking his head, dismissing the disbelief, and stopped to enjoy the embrace instead. 

“I should make us something special!” Corrins excitement bubbling over as she backed up enough to look Saizo in the eye. 

“Anything you want! Name it! Nothing it too extravagant! Oh, and I can make you a….” Her voice fading away in his mind as Saizo stared at her. She seemed more excited then he did, and he couldn't help but enjoy her enthusiasm and beauty. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Saizo pulled his mask away, claiming her lips with his own, effectively silencing her. She did gasp against his lips in surprise, then giggled slightly before returning his kiss. Saizo wasn't even sure how long he stood there kissing her, too lost in the moment, and the enjoyment of her soft lips. But when they did break apart, he just smiled at her, admiring how pink her cheeks had gotten. 

“Saizo?” She asked softly, her eyes locked on his. He just shook his head, pulling away, and taking her hand, and tugging on her to walk with him. She was quick to skip forward to match his pace, heading home. While silent, he stole the occasional glance at her, thinking of life was just about perfect.


	20. Sight Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo realizes his dream is more then just a dream.

Saizo grunted heavily, his body pressed against Corrin's back as he thrust into her again and again. Corrin's fingers dug into the edge of the bed, biting down on her panties that Saizo had shoved into her mouth. Struggling to stifle her cries, eyes shut tight, she started to tremble below him. 

“Shhh…” he whispered in her ear, knowing she was about to climax, and how she loved to scream when she did. Her whimpers as struggled were divine, gripping the edge of the bed on either side of her hands, using the extra leverage to thrust hard a few more times, feeling Corrin's whole body tense as she reached orgasm. Saizo moaned as he felt her tight pussy tighten all around his hard dick, her twitching almost asking him to cum inside her. Not yet, he wouldn't give in so easily. Giving her only a moment to recover, still panting in ecstasy, Saizo's strong hands flipped Corrin onto her back. She stared at him, watching his fingers graze her nipple, making her head fall back in pleasure. He took her nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on her. 

Corrin had to bite down on her panties again to stifle her moan, a shiver of pleasure running up her spine as his hand traveled down to her clit. Playing furiously with her, feeling every twitch, soaking up every pleased cry. He pulled off her nipple a bit roughly, loving the way her back arched. Corrin breathed heavily through her nose, squeaking suddenly as Saizo stroked her wet slit with the head of his dick. He watched her every expression, paying attention to each muffled moan as he dragged his tip across her clit. A few strokes more, then pressing himself deep inside her quivering pussy once more. 

Corrin bit down to muffle her cry, adjusting to him again. Saizo’s fingers touched Corrin's lips, making her look to him again, then open her mouth for him. He drew out the lacy black material, tossing it aside. Taking a moment to enjoy her panting, the glistening in her eyes, the redness of her cheeks. Her mouth looked dry, the material robbing it of moisture. Leaning forward, sticking his tongue in her mouth as his lips pressed against hers. Her tongue swirled around his, moaning softly as Saizo began again. His mouth drank up her moans, near silencing her as he drew out and forced himself deep inside of her again and again. The sound of squishing as he thrust into her the loudest in the room. Each thrust forcing more of her wetness dripping out of her, her moans getting louder as he picked up the pace. 

The kiss broke as Saizo thrust harder, his hands on her shoulders to force her down onto him more with each powerful thrust. Forcing her face into his shoulder, nails digging into his back, Corrin drew near her peak again. Saizo moaned loudly as he felt her tightening around him, her legs twitching around his, knowing she was about to climax. She muffled her own cries of pleasure and release into his shoulder, crying again and again as Saizo fucked her through her orgasm, forcing himself in as deep as he could as he reached his own glorious climax. Corrin struggled to not cry out again with each throb of his cock, feeling his hot load spill inside her. That is until he abruptly pulled away, getting a surprised gasp. 

Saizo fell against the bed next to her, panting, catching their breath. As Corrin laid her head on Saizo's chest, his arm instinctively wrapped around her, holding her close. Feeling her against him was so calming, so relaxing, basking in the residual pleasure from cumming together, until they drifted off in each other's arms. 

-

Saizo found himself in the familiar white plane, nothing at all to be seen in any direction. As expected, the maniacal laughter swirled around him, appearing much more quickly this time in the form of the purple mist. As it raced toward him, he raised his blades in defence, but once again the Silver Dragon jumped in the way. It spun with a roar, making the mist disperse. All was just as it was before, the guttural purr of the Dragon somehow reassuring. He reached out his hand, touching it's head between its long horns. It purred at him again, nuzzling his hand. Saizo felt confused, this is where he woke up last time, but the dream continued. The Dragon seemed to bow before him, wings folded against its back. 

_'what?’_ Saizo asked of it, watching the Dragon lift it's head. 

_'beware….’_ it's voice whispered to him, soft and gentle. 

_“'beware what?”_ Saizo questioned with a confused expression, trying to understand. 

_'beware’_ it whispered again, standing and roaring at Saizo, snapping him awake.

Saizo stared at the ceiling, confused over his strange dream. Corrin's head still rested on his chest, fast asleep. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Saizo slowly lifted Corrin's head off his chest, slipping off to the side, and laying her head on the pillow. She didn't stir, even a little, Saizo grinning to himself as he pulled the blanket over her. He silently dressed, just a casual shirt and pants, before slipping from the room. Stealing one last glance at her, he shut the door, to avoid letting any wandering eyes see her naked. The dream of the Silver Dragon remained on his mind, wondering what this warning was. Wandering past the dining area, Kaze gave Saizo a quick grin and a wave, then returned to his conversation with Azura. Saizo paid them no mind, heading out to the courtyard. The plush grass beneath his feet was inviting, stepping out to about the middle, staring at the tree. He stared at the strips of paper hanging from its branches, and knelt in the grass. Drawing in a deep breath, Saizo shut his eye, relaxing, meditating. 

A recurring dream was seldom just a dream, and Saizo hoped that by finding his center, he could tap into whatever was trying to reach out to him. Sitting in silence, deep breaths, he cleared his mind, then pictured the Silver Dragon. It vanquished the mist with ease, but there must be more. It's word of warning echoing in his ears, as if it was right there with him. 'beware, beware'. Beware of what? 'Beware…..’

Saizo opened his eye, surrounded by the endless plane of white once more. Standing slowly, looking around him, waiting for the purple mist. He could hear it's evil cackle, but it was nowhere to be seen. The dragon's cry came from behind, spinning to see it standing there, watching him.

 _“You told me 'beware’, but of what? What danger lies ahead?”_ Saizo pleaded to the Dragon, slowly approaching. The Dragon’s tail flicked, seeming to consider it's answer. It picked up, then dipped its tail into the white, causing ripples as if a stone into a pond. The reality around them changed, the ripples altering it into the courtyard in which he meditated. Saizo scanned the courtyard, looking for any changes. Everything seemed the same, until he spied the tree, a fifth strip of paper hanging from it. His lips parted as his eye focused on it, his heart's desire, trying to make out the characters on it as if seeking confirmation. He couldn't help but step towards it, attempting a better look. Before he could, the evil cackle returned, the menacing purple mist appearing, surrounding the strip. Saizo growled as he charged at it, but before he could draw near, the sound of glass shattering, the strip of paper tearing into a million little pieces, falling to the ground. Breathing a hurtfilled gasp, Saizo outstretched his hands, catching a few small pieces of the paper. 

_'beware’_ the Dragon's whisper called to him again, Saizo staring up at it, trying to understand. 

_”I don't understand! Is Corrin in danger? Or our child? What is the purple mist? How can I protect her?”_ Saizo begged, wanting an answer, wanting to stop whatever this vision was trying to tell him. 

_'beware…._

“Saizo?!” 

Saizo snapped back to reality, eye scanning the courtyard tree, looking for the shreds of paper below it. None were there, the four strips he's always known still hanging. With a deep sigh, Saizo turned to look over his shoulder, Kaze standing just behind him, Azura a few steps back from him.

“Are you alright?” Kaze asked in a concerned tone, getting a head nod from Saizo. Standing, facing his twin, Saizo looked at Azura. 

“Give us a moment” he bluntly told her, getting a slight glare from Kaze.

“You know, you can trust her…” he tried to argue, but Saizo's return glare told him now wasn't the time. Sighing, Kaze turned to Azura. 

“I'll just be a minute, mind making some fresh tea?” Kaze asked sweetly, Azura nodding respectfully before excusing herself. 

“What?” Kaze asked irritably, getting a scoff from Saizo.

“Getting a little friendly with her?” 

“She’s actually very kind and sweet once you get to know her. But we're not talking about Azura, what was going on? You sounded like you were in pain, I thought your fever came back!”

“I've been getting visions, pieces of one. I was trying to meditate and find out more.” Saizo looked back to the tree, remembering it all so vividly

“What did you see?” Questioned Kaze, Saizo taking a deep breath. 

“An endless white plane, a purple mist that attacks, but it's defeated by a strange silver dragon that whispers 'beware’. Then while I was meditating, it showed me this tree, a fifth strip of paper on it, then the purple mist destroying it. I'm not sure what it means, what the mist represents or just who is in danger. Or how far off danger is…” Saizo sighed again, feeling frustrated and confused, wishing there was more clarity to the vision. 

“Are you sure it's not just a fever dream?” Kaze asked as he reached to touch Saizo’s forehead, who quickly dodged his touch. 

“I'm certain. The first time I saw it was just after we rescued Azura at the lake.” 

Both brothers fell silent, thinking over its possible meanings. Saizo audibly sighed again, standing, and staring at the tree again. Looking at where the 5th strip had been, then down at his hands where the tiny fragments had fallen. Clenching his hands into fists, he resolved himself to focusing on protecting Corrin. If the message was about her, he'd stop this odd prophecy by standing by her. If it was about their child, one not yet conceived, then protecting her would accomplish the same goal. At least for now. Saizo reached out to Kaze’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze as a means of thanks, and walking away. 

Returning to his bedroom, quietly slipping through the door, Corrin was still asleep under his blanket. Saizo couldn't help but grin, sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her peaceful face. With the gentlest of touches, he brushed a stray section of hair away to have a better look at her. In that moment he made a silent vow to protect her from whatever this purple mist was, that she would not know harm, only love. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, a quiet moan his reward. He couldn't help but grin go himself at her approving sound, slipping back into bed beside her, holding her close. But he could not sleep, mind still racing about his vision, and how utterly frustrating it's lack of clarity was.


	21. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igasato gets ready for Saizo and Kaze's promotion to Masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I rewrote this chapter something like 5 times trying to get it right. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also! Thank you everyone for the continued support, I promise the next chapter will come more quickly.

The hour was late, still several hours before the sun would rise. Saizo found himself awake, the same dream having awoken him. Despite his efforts to reveal more of the dream, it ended in the same place each time, much to his frustration. Lying awake, staring at the sleeping face of Corrin who laid in his bed. She had been working so hard the last few days, helping with all the preparations for the upcoming celebration she could. He knew she wanted the big day to be special, but the distraction of danger around any corner kept him from being able to enjoy it all. To him, her safety was much more important. Saizo gently touched her head, stroking her silver hair as she slept, taking a moment to just enjoy her presence. 

His fingers weaved into her curls, playing with them. Flipping a small section over her shoulder, twisting another around his finger. Corrin moaned softly under his touch, making Saizo withdraw his hand. He wasn't trying to wake her. Still her eyes fluttered open, smiling softly as she saw Saizo awake.

“Hi” she whispered softly. 

“Hi” he whispered back, gently touching her cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Corrin asked quietly, propping herself up on her elbow. Saizo nodded.

“Just having trouble sleeping”

“Nervous?” He hadn't told her about the visions, not wanting her to worry over something so abstract and potentially very far off. He shrugged to her. 

“Something like that…”

“Isn't it more of a christening and a big party? Or is there something no one is telling me?”

“No, you're right…just a big party.” Corrin sat up, looking concerned.

“You know you deserve this! You're an excellent Ninja, the first choice to the Royal family. You trained me in record time, and even killed a King!” Saizo chuckled softly. 

“First choice only by association, and you trained so quickly because of your desire to learn. The King of Nohr was not something I did alone…”

“Give yourself some credit!” Corrin insisted, make Saizo chuckle. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her. Corrin couldn't help but give a giddy giggle as she nestled her head against his chest. Placing a soft kiss on her head, he squeezed her a little tighter. 

“We should try to sleep, big day tomorrow...” Saizo whispered, Corrin nodding in agreement. Settling down again, Saizo pulling Corrin up against him, his arm around her, letting her fall back asleep. It would be a while before Saizo finally drifted off himself, his mind stuck on the warnings. 

The morning came too quickly, the day of the celebration, all of Igasato buzzing with activity. Things weren't suppose to get going until the afternoon, but it seems that wasn't good enough for the villagers. Saizo, Corrin, Kaze and Azura decided to stay for for the morning, to try and relax before the excitement overtook them. Enjoying a quiet breakfast together. If only it could last. Shortly after they had finished eating, the village tailor dropped off the special clothes made for Saizo and Kaze. Both went off to their rooms to change, Corrin going with Saizo. 

She fussed over him, trying her hardest to get him looking just right. Saizo found this more funny than anything, especially as she had to try again and again to get the satin ties to fold just right. Eventually she seemed satisfied with it, even if it was a tiny detail. Backing up, Corrin inspected the outfit as a whole. It was really quite simple, black and white traditional wear made from satin for an extra shine to it. 

“It needs something…” Corrin admitted, looking him up and down. Saizo chuckled as he grabbed his mask, sliding it into place. Corrin gave him a curious grin, dashing off without a word. With an eyebrow raised, Saizo moved to his door to try and see where she'd gotten to, just to have her appear once again, something tucked behind her back. She looked all excited, making Saizo eye her curiously.

“No peeking!” Corrin insisted, Saizo huffing slightly, then shutting his eye. He felt her hand on his chest a brief moment, listening to her walk around him, then again. She paused in front of him, making a small, slightly annoyed sound, then a pause. 

“Okay. You can look!” She excitedly told him, Saizo opening his eye, then looking down at what she did. A red silk scarf was now around his neck, his family crest carefully embroidered into the end on his chest. His eye drifted back up to her, grinning at her nervously bouncing and biting her lip. 

“I love it, Thank you. But when did you find the time?” 

“You make time for important things!” 

Saizo just smiled beneath the mask, wrapping his arms around her in a hug as thanks. As her arms wrapped around him, Saizo's vision got blurry. Blinking to try and clear it, he found himself transported back to the plane of white, the Silver Dragon staring at him. It's tail flicked about, and spread it's wings, before he was whisked back to reality. Saizo breathed heavily, was that a sign that danger was near? Turning his attention down to Corrin, who was still nestled against his chest,   
“Corrin?” He breathed, her eyes turning up to meet his. 

“Wear your bracers and sword tonight” a tone of concern in his voice made her back up, and look confused.

“Why? What could happen? Only the Igasato people know where the village is, and we're all going to be at the party. Even Azura doesn't know how to get in and out…” 

“I just have a strange feeling, and I'd feel better if you were equipped…” 

Corrin watched him closely for a moment, then nodded. 

“Okay. I'll make sure to do that. Oh! Uh, I may have made a scarf for Kaze too, do you think he's ready so I can give it to him?” Hearing her perk right up made Saizo feel a little better, grinning at her returned enthusiasm. 

“Why don't you get it and I'll see if he's ready?” He chuckled, watching Corrin scamper out of his room and into hers. Saizo went off down the hall to his brothers room, thinking about the Dragon and it's warnings. He knocked on Kaze’s door. 

“Kaze you ready? Corrin’s got a surprise…” opening the door absentmindedly, expecting to see Kaze in his special clothes. Instead he got an extra special sight. Kaze, naked, hopping off of Azura as fast as he could, pulling the blanket to cover them both, their faces red from embarrassment. Without a word, Saizo closed the door, taking a brief moment to process the sight. He decided it best to walk away, do as they will, meeting Corrin back in front of his room. 

“Is he ready? Does he need help?” Corrin asked curiously, Saizo shaking his head.

“I think Azura’s got him taken care of, but they're going to need a few minutes…” Corrin cocked her head, looking confused. Saizo shook his head and laughed a little. 

“They're…. Busy. Doing something else.” Saizo added, embarrassed. Corrin stifled a laugh, placing a hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking as she tried to stay quiet. It took a moment for her to settle down, smiling as she pulled her hand away. 

“Guess we can have screaming competitions now…” she added amusedly, Saizo turning a bit red. Shaking her head, Corrin smiled. 

“ I’ll get ready while we wait for them to finish up.” Turning back to her room. Saizo followed, to keep her company. 

Corrin wore a much less traditional dress. A long, flowing gown that showed off her hips and her breasts quite nicely. Black, with a border around the bottom of the skirt and up the slit on her right leg of red. She didn't fuss with her hair much, pulling the top section into a ponytail to help keep it restrained, the rest flowing free down her back. Lastly, a red flower pin added just above her left ear. She turned to Saizo for his approval, getting a very enthusiastic head nod from him. A blush highlighted her cheeks, but truth be told, Saizo couldn't help but imagining himself lifting up her skirt and taking her from behind. Making her lean forward, his hand on her back, fucking her deep and hard. God's she was so beautiful without even trying. 

She turned from him, fetching her sword and bracers, fastening the blades belt around her waist. Next the bracers, slipping her wrist through the first tie, and tightening it. Saizo standing and helping her get the second tie on, then the other bracer. Now equipped, she took a step back again, doing a little spin to show him the full ensemble. He compared her to a Apocynum flower, beautiful and deadly. She blushed again in that adorable way. It was then that Kaze's voice rang out from the hallway for them. Corrin couldn't help but giggle again.

Emerging from her room together, meeting up with a very embarrassed looking Kaze and Azura. Trying to ignore it, Corrin gave Kaze the scarf she made for him, a bright green colour with the family crest embroidered in, like Saizo's. He thanked her, before Corrin grabbed Azura, pulling her along into her room to find something nice for Azura to wear. Kaze tossed on the scarf, eyeing Saizo. 

“Why is she wearing her gear?” Kaze asked curiously, Saizo answering in a hush tone. 

“I had another vision, I think something might happen tonight. It would be a good idea to bring your gear too, just in case.” Kaze nodded, turning back to his room, Saizo doing the same to get his gear. 

It took some time for the girls to finish getting Azura ready, Saizo and Kaze sitting around awkwardly as they waited, trying not to talk about what Saizo saw. When they finally emerged, Azura wore a grey dress that sparkled a bit when she moved. They took so long that they needed to rush off to the ceremony, the last to arrive. Corrin and Azura stood quietly in the back, watching. It was a simple ceremony, Saizo and Kaze kneeling before Hanzo who made a lengthy speach about the next generation and their guidance into the future. 

All was silent as Hanzo picked up bowl, dipping his fingertips in, and brushing the blood from within on the twins faces. The whole thing was meant as a symbol of bathing in blood, Saizo and Kaze standing together, turning to the villagers. Hanzo declared them the new Masters of Igasato, the crowd erupting in cheers. The look of pride on their faces would not be soon forgotten by Corrin, and how happy she was for them. The whole thing became one big party. A giant feast laid out, people drinking, dancing, partying. Kaze and Azura broke off to have a dance, leaving Saizo and Corrin alone. She kissed his cheek, telling him how proud she was of him, and knew his Father was too. Words Saizo was very happy to hear, hugging Corrin in thanks. The party continued well after dark, most of the villagers quite drunk and no sign of stopping. Saizo whispered to Corrin about heading home, and helping her get out of that dress. An excited giggle her response. 

Taking her hand, they started for the door, but were quickly stopped by screams and panic. They turned in unison to the cries, past the fleeing people to see a Ninja dressed in a dark brown and red garb. 

“Mokushu” Saizo growled, charging towards the invader. Corrin followed quickly, drawing her blade after passing the crowd. Saizo attacked the invader, missing as it leapt away, tossing a shuriken into its leg before it could escape. 

“Saizo!” Corrin called, spinning to look for her. Corrin knelt on the floor next to Hanzo, Saizo running over to them. Hanzo was badly injured, quickly bleeding out, hardly able to gasp for breath. Corrin looked to Saizo, but he shook his head at her, knowing Hanzo wasn't going to make it. Making eye contact with the old man, Saizo spoke strongly.

“You will be avenged!” A vow beneath his angry growl as Hanzo gurgled his last breath, life slipping from him. Corrin's breath got a bit shaky, anger welling up in her as well, reflected in her heavy breaths. Saizo's eye met hers, nodding to one another in silent agreement, and rushing to the door. Saizo led, Corrin just behind, ready to hunt down Hanzo's killer. As they reached the door, the wave of heat struck their faces. Outside, over half the villages buildings were on fire, Mokushu ninjas lining the walkways, trapping in the villagers. Saizo's eye scanned the area, figuring out a plan of attack, before he caught sight of Kido, the slain Kotaro's apprentice, standing with the leader of the Mokushu ninjas.


	22. Battle for Igasato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind words, and your patience. He's doing better, still in pain but he went to work today so it's manageable.

There was no way out. The entrance to the cave passage blocked off, the paths over the tops of the mountains guarded by ninjas. The buildings on the lower half of the valley all set ablaze. The only one not on fire was the hall behind them. Many people were afraid, not trained as ninjas, just simple villagers. Saizo could hear Corrin's breath becoming heavy with anger, that innocent people would be dragged into this. 

“Corrin you need to calm down! Lose yourself to anger and you'll slip up!” He barked back to her, listening as she drew a few deep breaths to calm herself. Saizo caught sight of Kaze not far off, guarding Azura. 

“Kaze! Get the people inside!” Saizo shouted over to him, turning to Corrin. 

“Maneuver 3, and keep close to me!” 

Corrin nodded, welding her sword, kicking off her dress shoes to better engage in combat. As much as he wanted to protect her, Saizo knew he needed Corrin to fight off the invaders. Once she gave the ready, their attack began. 

Saizo ran forward to the first invader, using his bracers, striking hard and fast. The ninja was left off balance by Saizo's assault, leaving him wide open for Corrin to strike with her sword, fatally wounding it. The attack continued, by the time Corrin struck down the first, the next was ready for her to strike, working in perfect synch. Other invading ninjas rushed to aid their comrades, forcing Saizo and Corrin to turn back to back, fending off the attacks. 

A collective war cry caused a stir, other ninjas of Igasato, though unequipped, rushed to aid Saizo and Corrin. Pulling off some of the Ninjas encircling Saizo and Corrin, they were able to continue their assault, cutting down more and more invaders. They would take Igasato back! A moment later, the singing of a shuriken caught Corrin's ear, turning, knocking it off its path to strike Saizo's back with her sword. The leader of the Mokushu approached, Kido at his side. Changing her stance to a defensive one, Corrin stood in front of Saizo, ready to engage. 

“Enough!” Called the Mokushu leader, putting a halt to the fighting. Saizo turning to stand beside Corrin, also a defensive stance. Corrin's breath became heavy with anger again as she watched Kido draw closer and closer, until she had to speak up. 

“Why would you do this Kido?! This is your home! People who have known you your whole life, who care about you! How could you betray them?!” Shouting across the gap. Kido and those with him stopping in place. 

“It stopped being my home when Hanzo refused to punish your Master for slaying mine! Now he's paid for his poor choice, and I will avenge my master!” Kido shouted back, drawing his daggers. Corrin pointed her sword at him.

“If you think I'm going to let you kill him, then you've got another thing coming! I've beaten you before, I'll do it again!” Kido grinned at her words, calling back. 

“Then let's make this interesting! You and me! A dual to the death, winner takes all!” Corrin did not hesitate to call back. 

“When I defeat you, all the Mokushu will leave, and never come back!”

“Oh no, Corrin. When I defeat you, I'll watch your Master weep over your broken body, then kill him myself!” 

Saizo grabbed Corrin's shoulder, fear entering his voice. 

“You don't have to do this! Refuse his challenge, we'll fight our way out of this mess!” Corrin looked over her shoulder with a grin, to reassure him. 

“Kido can't beat me. I'll end this now, for Igasato. For all it and it's people have done for me.” She stepped away from his grip, readying her blade. 

“I accept your challenge Kido! Let us end this now!”

Saizo’s hands formed tight fists, shaking slightly. _He_ was suppose to protect _her_ , not the other way around! And now she could potentially die doing so, the prophecy that's been haunting him fulfilled. Kido grinned wickedly, and charged Corrin. She shifted her stance, ready to intercept his blades with her bracer. At the last moment, he changed the position of his blades, one to strike her head, the other her leg. Corrin spun on her toes, her sword clashing with the top dagger, her bracer the bottom. The blade barely missed her nose, Corrin scowling at Kido. She now tried to attack, swinging her bracer at his chest, only for him to leap backward. Corrin charged, bringing her sword down on him from above, clashing against his crossed daggers. Lunging forward, she nearly cut his neck, trimming a bit of his hair as the steel glided past him. 

Kido rolled away, trying to slip past her leg, dodging her bracer swinging after him. Springing upward, his dagger caught her arm, leaving a cut just above her elbow. Corrin growled, swinging her sword down, missing as he leapt away, then charged again. She aimed to thrust, Kido slipping to the side, just to have the blade change direction and cut his side. A shallow wound. 

“You're getting slow!” Kido taunted, running around her, Corrin turning to keep her eyes on him. He tossed a shuriken, which she deflected. Another, dodged, another, blocked. She wouldn't let him have the upper hand. As he continued his circling, he vanished. Corrin looked shocked, knowing he hadn't trained in the advance technics, feeling his blade sink into her back. Corrin gave a small cry as the blade was withdrawn again. Flipping away, Corrin breathed heavily, then spun to go after Kido again. He again vanished, the blade sinking into her back again. Corrin cried out louder, falling to her knees as Kido flipped away again. Saizo trembled in place, Corrin was losing. She was going to die! He can't lose her yet. Corrin's eyes were filled with anger and hatred, Kido walking around her slowly. 

“You're done for! Admit defeat now, and I'll spare your life. I'll kill your Master, then claim you for my own, just as my master would have done!” Corrin pushed herself to her feet, but fell back to her knees as the pain shot through her. 

“Just admit defeat Corrin! Or I'll be forced to cut your precious master into a million little pieces right in front of you, then fuck you in his blood!” 

Corrin let out a hate filled war cry, large horns appearing on her head, nearly doubling her height. She charged Kido, swinging her blade with more power than she's ever had. Their blades met, Corrin's hateful gaze on him as she tried again and again to cut Kido down. Attacking in rapid succession, Kido barely able to block the next attack. He looked scared over her newfound power, the sight of the spiny horns on her head, terrifying. With another swing, she knocked a dagger from his grip, making Kido vanish. He appeared again, in the air above Saizo, his remaining dagger aimed to kill. Saizo growled, raising his bracer to block the attack. 

In mid air, just before Kido’s blade could come down on Saizo, two large spines impaled the boy. He was whipped away from Saizo, leaving him to see that Corrin had become the silver dragon of his visions. Her tail held up the impaled Kido, roaring in his face, before doing a spin, and flinging his body into the rock face of the mountain. With another great cry, she went on the attack. Impaling Mokushu ninjas on her horns and tossing them away, swinging her tail to injure others. The Dragon was fueled by rage as it took flight. Saizo's shock made him freeze in place, watching the silver dragon flew up to a group of Mokushu ninjas, and begin to attack again. 

Regaining his senses, Saizo ordered the other Igasato ninjas to protect the people, and began his attacks again. While the leader also stood in shock, Saizo took the opportunity to slice his throat. A gaze was shared between them, one of shock, the other of anger, before the leader fell to the ground. The Dragon cried out again, flinging two more bodies off her horns, swinging her tail around to knock more Mokushu off the side. Other Mokushu ninjas now tried to flee, heading for any exit they could. Saizo attacked any who tried to slip out of the valley by the cave, cutting down one after another. Whenever he could, Saizo would look up to Corrin, make sure she was still okay, even as her rampage continued. It would not stop. Blood dripping down her horns, covering the spines of her tail as she killed every last Mokushu who dared step foot into Igasato. As the last one fell, she took wing, gliding down to the bottom of the valley. Landing, she cried out again, turning to Saizo who was also covered in splattered blood. She prowled toward him, tail raised and swaying with each step. 

“Corrin!” He cried out, hoping words could still reach her. 

“This isn't you! You're not a killing machine, you're a gentle soul! You protect what you love not try to destroy it! You don't have to do this anymore!” Corrin stopped in her tracks, tail flicking in a way he'd seen before. Saizo slowly approached, watching her very carefully. He cautiously reached out a hand, mere inches from touching the Dragon's head. 

“Come back to me Corrin…” he spoke softly, fingers touching the smooth top of her head between the horns. Raising it's head into his touch, a low guttural purr followed, then a rush of energy. Saizo withdrew his hand, the Dragon shrinking down. Wings, tail and horns all vanishing. The energy wave stopped, leaving Corrin on her hands and knees, panting heavily. Saizo rushed to her side, kneeling beside her a hand on either shoulder. Blood soaked her hair and her dress, remnants of her attacks. Her gaze drifted up to him, eyes looking misty and tired. She said nothing, her head falling against Saizo's chest, panting. Saizo couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, so very relieved she was alive and changed back to herself. 

But what of her dragon form? Why was it the one warning him? Was this the danger it had spoke of, or was there more? Corrin's head slowly turned up to look at Saizo again. His eye hadn't left her, meeting her gaze.

“Are you alright?” She asked quietly, her voice a bit squeaky, sounding strained.

“I'm fine, don't worry about me. What about you?” Remembering the stab wounds in her back. His hand reached for the tear in the material, moving it aside to see. They were gone, as if they never existed. His eyebrows raised in deep confusion, how she healed from deep wounds like it was nothing. Corrin pulled away, sitting on her feet, having caught her breath again. She looked around at what was left. Buildings still burning, crumbling to the ground. Many dead bodies all over the valley, their blood staining the rocks, and a crowd by the hall. They stared at Saizo and Corrin from a distance, unmoving and silent. Saizo stood, extending a hand to Corrin, and helping her to her feet. 

“I bet they're wondering if you're okay, the layer of blood is probably throwing them off!” Saizo jested, trying to lighten the tone after so much death. Corrin gave a small grin, inspecting her own hair, stained red. 

“I killed so many of them…” she breathed, shutting her eyes and turning away. 

“You saved so many more! They would have cleansed the valley if they won. You stopped that. You should feel proud for your victory!” He tried to make her feel better, but he knew how hard it is to kill. Her first actual kill, it's a weight that does not leave you. 

“Come on” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist, encouraging her to walk with him. She was reluctant at first, still reflecting on what had happened, of all the blood she bathed in. The stares of the villagers intense upon them as they slowly approached. Pulling herself together, Corrin took an extra step ahead. 

“It's okay, everything is….”

“Stay Back!” Cried one of the villagers, the crowd shrinking from her, afraid. Saizo watched her shoulders fall, stepping beside her, seeing the look of disbelief and sadness on her face. 

“But I…” she tried taking another step forward, the crowd backing up another three. The hurt expression was heart wrenching, she took a few deep breaths, tears forming in her eyes before she turned and ran off. 

“Corrin wait!” Saizo called, turning and dashing after her. Her speed was greater than his, disappearing into the cave at the end of the valley. By the time Saizo slid to a halt inside, having to give his eye a moment to adjust, he lost sight of her. He cursed under his breath, walking cautiously, looking for any sign of her, listening for her. Walking the entire length of the cave, even looking around outside of it, there was no sign of her. Saizo sighed, turning to the cave, shouting loudly. He hoped if she was nearby or in the cave, the echo would reach her. 

**”Corrin! Wherever you are please come out! I won't give up on you! Come back and we'll go home!”**

Silence. 

Saizo sighed, waiting a few minutes, hoping she would reveal herself. He sat down, his back resting against the cold stone. It was too dark to try and find her trail, he'd have to wait until morning. Until then, he'd just have to hope she would come out on her own.


	23. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin struggles to cope. Saizo tries to get answers from the silver dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check that you've read chapter 22, which was replaced with an actual chapter.

The cry of a Dragon's roar echoed distantly, then again, much closer than before. Saizo’s eye opened, finding himself within the endless white plane once more. Cursing under his breath, growing tired of this dream. He waited impatiently, arms crossed and foot tapping. The Dragon called out again, Saizo turned to see it land before him. 

_”Corrin? You must be Corrin you look exactly like she did. Just be straight with me, what the hell is going on?!”_

The Dragon growled softly, lowering it's head. Taking a step forward, as if seeking his touch. One that was refused as Saizo backed away. Giving off a low, sad sounding growl, Saizo audibly sighed. A ringing in his ear pulled his attention away. It took a moment before he realized it, the sound of Corrin's whistle. 

Saizo awoke into the real world, the ringing loud and clear in his ears. He was fast to jump up, turn to the rock wall behind him, and start to climb. She wasn't far, fifteen feet up or so, sitting on a small outjet of rock. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, the blood in her hair and on her face dried to a dark brownish red colour. Her eyes looked tired, as if she hadn't slept. As Saizo appeared on the ledge, she stopped blowing her whistle, letting it fall around her neck once more. Her arms tightened around her legs, speaking softly. 

“I thought you might want your ring back.” Barely louder than a whisper, tears already forming in her eyes. Saizo shrugged casually. 

“Nah, you should keep it. How else will everyone know you're mine?” Sitting next to her, his arm snaking around her waist. She did not lean into him.

“I'm a monster… everyone is afraid of me.” Her cheek slowly landing against Saizo, staring blankly ahead. “I’m not wife material, just a beast. I…” 

“You are not a beast. You are amazing! How many people do you know who can transform into a Dragon. You saved a lot of lives last night, they'll come around. Most of them were probably too drunk anyways. As far as wife material goes…” Saizo shifted from his spot, kneeling in front of her so she might look in his eye. “There is nothing I want more than to take you as my wife, and be the mother of my child.” 

Corrin's gaze was glued on him, her face contorting as he spoke, her eyes losing their grip on her tears. She lunged forward a bit, burying her face in his chest, arms around him as she started to cry. Saizo winced in pain as she landed against his chest, attributing it to sore muscles and the still healing wound from before. Still, he held her tight, letting her cry it out against him, rubbing her back while she calmed down. No other words were spoken, just an exchange of appreciative glances before they stood and headed for home. They took the back way, around the mountain to avoid the center of town. The sight of Corrin covered in dried blood wouldn't help right now. 

When they got back to the house, Kaze and Azura weren't there. Corrin quickly excused herself to clean up, disappearing into the washroom. Saizo went to his room to change into something more himself, taking a few moments to inspect the stitches on his chest. It had been two weeks since he'd gotten the gash, but it still hurt. It was deep, but normally it didn't sting like this after this much time. Maybe it wasn't healing right. A visit to the healer might be in order, but that was one of the buildings lost in the fire. Ignoring it for now, Saizo dressed in casual clothes, loose fitting and comfortable. Footsteps in the hall caught his attention, peering out his door to see Corrin in nothing but a towel slipping into her room. Grinning, Saizo slid out his door, and quietly tiptoed to her room. Sliding her door open just a crack, just enough to look inside. 

She dropped her towel on the bed, shaking her hair out, still dripping wet. The water trailed down her naked back, across her ass, and down her slender legs. Subconsciously licking his lips, he watched as she turned to her wardrobe, getting a look at her profile briefly before the door hid her. He contemplated slipping into her room, creeping up behind her and placing his hands on her body. Of making her moan. Before he could decide one way or another, her wardrobe closed, getting a perfect look at her breasts as she turned to dress. He smiled softly, sliding the door shut just before he knocked on it. 

“Just a moment!” Her muffled voice called, listening to her shuffle about faster. It took a moment before she opened the door, breathing a soft sigh. 

“You know you don't have to knock Saizo.” She teased a bit, Saizo grinning at her. 

“How else would you know I'm here?” He teased back, Corrin flashing that adorable smile of hers. 

“I mean you can just let yourself in. You've seen me naked, it's no big deal!”

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“There's actually something I'd like you to do for me, if that's alright?” Corrin quickly nodded her head, gazing up at him. 

“Anything just name it!” Saizo took her hand, tugging it slightly, meaning for her to walk with him. She obediently followed his lead. 

“I didn't tell you before, but I've been getting some strange visions the last few weeks. I wasn't sure just what they meant, or how far off the messages meaning was, I didn't want to worry you over something that could be nothing. Thing is, in the visions, there's a Dragon, one that looks exactly like you did.” His eye turned to her, a blank expression on her face, looking a little pale, even for her. 

“Its only ever spoken one word to me, I was hoping with your help, maybe it’ll open up a bit more.” Corrin bit her lip, the discomfort written all over her face. She didn't say a word as Saizo led her to the courtyard. 

“You don't have to…” he whispered softly. Corrin looked up at him, taking a deep breath. 

“How do you want to do this?” Silently, Saizo pulled her to the middle of the courtyard, sitting cross legged in the plush grass, and motioned for Corrin to sit across from him. She mirrored him, sitting the same way face to face. He lifted his hands up, holding them out, hers laying against his. 

“Focus on me. Try to see things through my eye. Try to use my mind to think your thoughts.” Corrin nodded, both closing their eyes, falling into a meditative state. Deep breath after deep breath, trying to recall the Dragon he'd been seeing, trying to pull Corrin's consciousness with him. It took some time, but eventually the echo of the Dragon's roar caught his ear, opening his eye. 

“Corrin”

She looked up at him, then around at this white world. Standing together, Saizo pulled Corrin close, mindful of the purple mist. The Dragons roar caused them both to turn, watching Corrin's silver dragon form land a few feet away. Corrin's breath got a bit heavier, flashes or her memories appearing around them in sudden spurts, like flipping through a picture book. Horns impaling and throwing the bodies of so many ninjas, blood streaking her vision, of ruthless killing. Saizo turned to her, his hands on her shoulders to draw her attention. 

“It's okay, calm down. Yes it happened, but you need to let it go. If you dwell on the memory of the people you kill, it'll destroy you.” He spoke urgently, pulling Corrin into him, her face in his chest. The images slowed, the last being the memory of striking Kido out of the air, and saving Saizo. Her breathing slowed as she calmed, Saizo gently stroking her hair.

“You saved so many people, you can overcome this. Please try and remain calm.” 

Corrin backed from him, nodding silently as her eyes fell on the patiently waiting dragon. Saizo's fingers intertwined with Corrin's, standing beside her as they faced the Dragon together. 

“Who are you?” Saizo demanded, watching the Dragon shift, standing tall. It's echoed draconic voice layered with the sound of Corrin's. 

_“I am part of you both. A fragment of the blood of a Dragon, gifted to you. When your life hung in the balance, blood flowed between you, I have been here ever since.”_

“And what about that warning you keep showing me? And that purple mist?!”

The Dragon let out a low growl, directing it's attention off to the side. Both Saizo and Corrin looked too. A scene came to life before them, one from the lake where they saved Azura. Standing back to back, surrounding by the invisible enemy. Saizo threw an explosive, then they took off running, slowing to show the tip of a sword catching Saizo's chest. As the blade dug into him, a purple energy flowed from the blade to the open wound. The scene disappeared in a shimmer, as if sinking below the water’s surface.

 _”In that moment, you were infected. A poison made from the blood of an ancient dragon started to weaken you I pulled you in, to draw it out. I've been fighting it for you. That is what you've been seeing.”_

“But what about the image of the tree?! And why are you only speaking to me now?!” Saizo demanded heatedly.

The Dragon gave a low gutteral purr, approaching Saizo with its head down. He remained still, letting it brush it's head against his arm. It turned to Corrin, who watched it's every move very closely, nervous. 

_”I will continue to do what I can, and when the time is right, you will know what to do…_

The white world around them shimmered, Corrin reaching out to the Dragon, the words she cried out falling silent. Both Saizo and Corrin's eye opened, returned to the physical world. They blankly stared at one another, as if trying to gage if that experience was real at all. It took a moment before Saizo stood, offering a hand to Corrin to help her to her feet. As she stood again, he whispered a word of thanks. 'When the time is right’? What the hell does that mean? Why must it be so cryptic? Saizo's eye fell on the tree in the corner. Was the warnings now about Corrin or their child? Was it really about him? 

“Saizo?” Corrin's soft voice interrupted his thoughts, his gaze turning back to her. He forced out a gentle grin, and shook his head. 

“We should see how the others are doing…” he added softly. Corrin let out a sigh, and bit her lip as she nodded in agreement. Even with Saizo taking her hand, guiding her, she walked slowly. She was tense, and he knew why, but he hoped with time to sober up, the villagers would react calmly to her. Slipping on their shoes, they went outside to see a bit of a scene in progress below. Villagers arguing, Kaze trying to calm the leaders of the argument, Azura at his side. Saizo sighed, dashing ahead to get involved.

As he approached, it became clear the argument was about what needed to be done first. One arguing that Hanzo deserves a proper burial and a new leader chosen, the other rebuilding homes, the infirmary and food storage. Saizo turned to Kaze, who just shook his head as if to say neither would budge. 

“Enough!” Saizo growled at them all, as if an angry parent to a child. 

“All you're doing is wasting time arguing like this! Hanzo would want us to take care of the living first! So stop this nonsense and work together. Half of you start on rebuilding homes, the other half on the infirmary. Once that is rebuilt, Food Stores! Once we make sure our people are taken care of, Then we bury Hanzo properly. Understood?!” Silence fell over the crowd at Saizo's booming voice, with nervous swallows and a few whispers, the crowd dispersed. Kaze looked relieved, and nodded a thanks to Saizo before going to help out with rebuilding. Turning to Corrin once more, Saizo motioned for her to come along and help. With a nod, she followed, going to join the half that separated out to rebuild the infirmary. As they approached, whispers grew. 

Saizo scowled as the whispers hit his ear. People calling Corrin a dangerous beast, that she should be expelled from Igasato. Feeling his blood beginning to boil, Saizo was ready to snap at them all. The whisper ended as they sensed his anger. Two taps on Saizo's arm drew his attention back to Corrin, who had a new expression of guilt. 

“I think it'd be best if I went hunting… I'm not wanted here, and with the food stores gone, all we have left is whats in the fields. I'll go check the nets and traps, bring back what I can…” she sounded sad, calming Saizo immediately as he spun and caught her hand. 

“It's okay Corrin, you can stay and help. You're wanted here, _I_ want you here!” He pleaded cautiously, watching Corrin's eyes dart away. 

“They're not comfortable with me being here. It's okay, I'll just give them some space and maybe they'll come around. But I think I should keep some distance…”

“Then I'll come with you!”

“No, it's okay. They need leadership. Someone to keep the peace, and you seem to have a gnack for that. I'll be careful, and let you know when I'm back…”

Saizo sighed, her mind made up. Maybe she wanted a little alone time too. Hesitantly, Saizo nodded. 

“Bring your sword and your whistle, just in case. And don't be afraid to call for me.” Corrin nodded, turning away from the group, back up the mountain side. The hushed voices behind him made Saizo turn and snarl at the owner of the voice. The whispers stopped once more, people going back to clearing the ash and debris. This wasn't going to be easy, convincing the village she deserved to stay when they so obviously held a new fear for her. He would just have to convince them himself that she was pure hearted, and deserved her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, we've been having a nasty heat wave. Worst in 30 years. It's hard to think when you're too hot!


	24. Rebuild

The day was long and hard. The heat from the sun beating down on the backs of the Igasato people as they worked, clearing ash and debris. At several points during the day, the ring of Corrin's whistle hit Saizo's ears. His attention turned to its location, seeing her wave to him, letting him know she was back. She kept her distance, not once drawing near. When she would head out again, she'd let out another blast, and wave to let him know. 

Only once did she actually call on him, waving at him to come to her when she returned. He was quick to appear at her side, worried she may be hurt, a fear that was quickly dismissed. She had caught a deer, managed to drag it back on her own, but lacked the strength to hang it. Saizo was more than happy to help, hoisting it up and tying the rope. Wiping the sweat away, he stopped to see what else she had done. About 14 decent sized river trout, two pheasants, and a rabbit. The rustling of a basket caught his ear, turning back to her before she went off again, gone to forage. He worried about her, how hard she was taking all of this, but she wanted some alone time, maybe she could work it out on her own. 

He had his own work to return to, going back to clearing, rebuilding. Azura came around with water for people a couple times, trying to do her part too. By days end, a large chunk of the clearing had been done, but this task would take weeks. So many buildings had been lost, each it's own chore. As the sun hid behind the mountains, Corrin's whistle summoned him once again. She waved for him to come to her, doing so without hesitation. He only made it halfway up the path when she called out to him to get the villagers. Confused, he agreed, fetching the people to follow him, regardless of how apprehensive they were. 

Waiting for them, was dinner. All the fish, rabbits and several chickens were roasted, potatoes cooked, vegetables cleaned and steamed. There was no hesitation for the people to dig in, friendly chatter as they served themselves. Corrin, however, was nowhere to be seen. She had vanished before they could dismiss her. Excusing himself, Saizo went inside to look for her, a search quickly ended. She sat alone, silent in the courtyard, staring at the tree. He sighed in relief, approaching her. 

“You should eat!” she called to him before he could, not even turning to look at him. 

“So should you” he called back gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I did already. I'm fine.” 

He was less convinced that she was 'fine’, squeezing her shoulder. 

“Thank you for doing all that….”

“It's the least I can do. After destroying so many lives, I can try to preserve the ones that remain” 

Saizo wasn't sure if her words were more of assurance, or self doubt. A very odd, neutral tone in her voice. Perhaps she was somewhere between the self loathing, and acceptance. Giving her shoulder another quick squeeze, Saizo excused himself, returning outside. A plate had already been built for him, villagers calling for him to join them. He accepted the plate, but refusing the invitation, Saizo returned to Corrin's side. They sat in silence together, Saizo picking at his food, Corrin lost in thought while staring straight ahead. Once he finished, Saizo moved on to picking the leaves and twigs from Corrin's hair. They were both dirty and sweaty from a hard day's work, Saizo carefully asked if she wanted to take a bath with him. To his surprise, and delight, she agreed. Not a moment was wasted as he took her hand, pulling her to her feet, walking together to the bath. 

The temperature just right, steam filling the room. He was treated to the welcome sight of Corrin, naked, stepping into the water. Her soft sigh as she sunk into the water was beyond enjoyable, taking a moment to watch her hair pool around her back in the water. He slipped in behind her, cupping water in his hands, pouring it over her shoulder. Another sweet sigh followed, then another as he repeated the action. It was a small comfort, but Saizo was relieved that she was enjoying herself. Especially as he washed her back, and rubbed the cleansing oil into her hair and scalp. After a rinse, she returned the favour. Washing away the ash and mindfully cleaning his stitches. Their eyes met, silent, gazing at one another. Corrin offered up a small smile, one Saizo returned, before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. She gasped softly, but leaned into his kiss, her hands finding their way to his shoulders. His fell on her waist, fingers curling onto her back. 

One hand slipped down, gently encouraging her legs to spread, and parting her folds. One rough fingertip finding her clit, rubbing across it gingerly. Corrin moaned against his lips, breaking the kiss, her head tilting back and eyes shut as he played with her. His eye was glued on her face, watching her every expression as he changed the pace of his finger, a little harder play. Corrin's hands shifted to the back of his neck as she breathed heavily, her leg shifting to give him even better access. He grinned with a small playful growl, slipping his hand down a little further, pressing a finger inside her. Corrin gasped again as it penetrated her, her eyes opening to look at him. Saizo's grin did not faulted as he pressed his finger in and out of her tight hole. Her mouth was open as he continued, pausing only long enough to insert another finger. 

Corrin moaned a little louder, a sound he enjoyed far too much. The squeak that accompanied the withdraw of his fingers was also quite enjoyable. She stared at him in confusion to the sudden halt, his hands going back to her hips and pulling her in. He kissed her again, their eyes closed, Saizo giving a soft moan against Corrin's lips as her fingers grazed his length. Her soft fingertips trailing up to the tip, then back down again, curling around the base. She stroked it now, Saizo moaning again, her hand slowly traveling up and down his dick. He didn't even realize he had broken the kiss, too wrapped in the enjoyment of her touch. Each stroke was nice and slow, playing with him, teasing him. Her lips kissing his tip made his eye shoot open, watching her kiss it again. His breath became heavy as her lips parted, taking his head into her mouth. Licking, sucking, her hand still stroking his length, she played with him. As her head slid down his length, below the water's surface, Saizo groaned in pleasure.

 

Leaning back to better watch her, his hand placed itself on the back of her head, watching his dick disappear into her mouth. Long strokes up and down him earned moan after moan, but were short lived as she resurfaced for air. Before Corrin could go down again, Saizo grabbed her arm, pulling her wet body up his. Their eyes met again, lust filled Saizo's, before he spun her around. Her back to him, hands gripping her hips, lifting her up. Saizo aligned his hard dick to her, then roughly forced her hips down, taking his length inside her. Corrin gave a small cry, stretching around him, panting a little as she adjusted. He gave her that moment, then pulled her legs beside his so she was on her knees. His hands on her hips, he began his long thrusts into her. From his tip, all the way to the base of his cock, again and again. Corrin's moans were heavenly, each thrust getting its own, soft and pleased. His eye traveled up her back, gazing at the way her head fell back in pleasure. His right hand slipped down, gripping her ass cheek while continuing his long thrusts inside her, watching her shoulders tense a little at the sensation. His hand slid forward, finding her sensitive little clit, rubbing it. Corrin's moans became little cries, much faster than before, making her twitch a little under his touch. Saizo grinned to himself, thrusting a little harder, filling every inch of her tight pussy. She gritted her teeth to stifle her cries, her hands gripping at his legs below the water. All at once, he stopped, Corrin gasping for breath, looking over her shoulder as if to ask why. She could only glimps on his wicked grin as he withdrew his hard dick, the hand rubbing her clit sliding down, inserting a finger, then another. 

Little gasps escaped her as his fingers moved about, getting good and wet. As his fingers withdrew, Saizo suddenly pushed them forward. Before she could even register what was happening, Saizo had Corrin leaned over the edge. His hard dick penetrated her pussy once again, thrusting a bit harder this time, making Corrin moan loudly with each. Soaking up her moans, he wanted more, sliding his wet fingers into her ass. Corrin cried out, trembling beneath him, his fingers stretching open her tight ring. Her eyes rolled back as she cried out with each powerful trust, tensing. He knew all too well it meant she was getting close, feeling the walls of her pussy tighten all around his hard length, trusting a little harder, wanting to make her cum. Just a little more, biting his lip, pressing a third finger inside. A shockwave shot up her spine as her head fell back, her breath catching in her throat, her whole body tensing up as she climaxed. Saizo's eye rolled back as she came, her pussy gripping his dick so tight, quivering, begging. He couldn't help but cum inside her, his dick throbbing as he did. The pair froze in place, catching their breath, lost in the moment of ecstasy. 

Carefully, Saizo withdrew his fingers, then his dick, falling back into the warm water. Corrin's knees trembled as she slowly lowered herself down, catching her breath still. Saizo's arms were quick to wrap around her, pulling her onto his chest as he laid back, letting her rest on him. The only sound was of their heavy breaths, cuddled up while they recovered. When Corrin's weight shifted against him, Saizo looked down at her. She had fallen asleep on him, looking so very peaceful with her head on his chest. He couldn't help but smile, enjoying the moment, knowing she must be exhausted. He wondered if he could slip them back into his room without catching Kaze or Azura's attention, maybe they were still outside with the others. His arm pulling her legs up, scooping under them, Saizo carefully stood. Leaving barely a moment for the water to drip away, catching a towel between his teeth, he was ready to try his luck. 

One door open, tiptoeing quickly through the hall, and slipping into the safety of his room. He sighed in relief, closing his door with his elbow, and turning to the bed. He managed to pull the blanket down with just his toes, carefully laying the still passed out Corrin down. A small moan escaped her as he did, turning on her side. Saizo just smiled at her, using the towel to squeeze the excess water from her hair, then covering her with the blanket. Going around to the other side, Saizo slipped into the bed with her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, before settling into sleep himself. 

Days turned to weeks, the reconstruction of Igasato nearing completion, the last house was all that remained. Saizo was among the members of the village raising the walls, holding it in place while others nailed it in place. Once free to let go of it, the group paused, Azura coming around with water for everyone. Saizo went last, stripping the mask away just long enough to drink, then thanking Azura for it. He was about to return to work when a few of the older villagers approached him. 

“Saizo, we must speak, can you spare a moment?” As a frail old man who was once a great ninja of the clan. Saizo scanned the others getting back to work, and nodded in agreementment. They led him to just out of earshot of the others, forming a circle so they could speak. 

“We have been speaking with many of the villagers, and it's unanimous. They want you to be the next leader, like your Father before you. You have a natural talent for it, and the last few years have seen you mature into a wise, fair man. It would do Igasato proud to have you lead her into the future…” 

Saizo was glad to be wearing his mask at that moment, his grin hidden from them.   
“It would be my honour” He spoke calmly, hiding the mass amount of pride he was feeling in that moment. 

“There is one thing.” Added the frail old man. 

“Your pupil…”

“I think we all know she is much more then that” Saizo interjected. The old man began again.

“Yes, well, your woman as it is. The people fear her, since the incident when she became a dragon, they worry she will turn on the village”

“Never. She has been training hard to control it, and has a dragon stone now that lets her control her transformations!” 

A true fact. Azura gifted a dragon stone to Corrin several weeks ago, one she had embedded into a bracelet that she always wears. Since then she has been training at least a little every day, and has total control of her dragon form, but prefers not to use it. The reminder of what happened staying with her, especially as the people of Igasato continued to turn a cold shoulder on her. 

“The fact remains that the people would feel more comfortable if she was expelled from the village.” 

Anger bubbled up within Saizo, that she went through so much to save them all, including her own emotional torment. It wasn't enough was it? How much she suffered in silence for them, they wanted her gone. Growling beneath his breath, Saizo stomped back to the worksite, calling out. 

“Igasatans! Hear me, and tell me the truth! Despite the fact she risked her life to save yours, despite the fact she has been a driving force to keeping everyone fed, and how she has struggled with herself since the day the Mokushu could have killed us all. Do you truly with Corrin gone?!” He shouted out, quite angrily. A silence falling over the group he addressed, exchanging awkward glances. 

“We're worried she can't control it!” One voice finally called, another ninja jumping down to make himself seen, not much older than Saizo. 

“At any time she could go berserk and kill us all. Then it doesn't matter if she saved lives. We live each day in fear of her rampage.” He challenged to Saizo, who growled much louder. 

“She has control! No such thing will happen!”

“How can we be sure?” A more timid voice asked from the group, not making its owner known. Huffing, Saizo understood they wanted proof, and that may be needed to ensure Corrin's allowal to stay. 

“If she agreed to give a demonstration of her control over her dragon form, would you agree to let her stay?!” He challenged, murmurs of agreement shared among the citizens. Saizo turned back to the elder men who originally approached him.

“Gather everyone, she will prove her control, and her right to stay” his angered growl, sending shivers down their spines, Saizo pushing past them. His face still felt hot with anger, driving his feet over the mountain paths, off to find Corrin.


	25. Control

Anger pushed him forward. Ignore the blazing sun, ignore the aching of his feet, ignore the thirst. He needed to fetch Corrin, needed to prove to the villagers she wasn't a danger, to keep her by his side. He marched over the mountains, having a few ideas where she might be, going to search them until he did. The sound of water splashing in the distance drove him on, certain that was her, that she was in the glade. 

As he approached, he could hear her making effort sounds, and a clacking of wood on stone. Nearing the edge, Saizo peered over the side, scanning the rocky walls below. Sure enough, Corrin was a few feet down. She dangled from a long wooden rod, soaking wet. She kicked her legs up to get momentum, shifting the end of the rod up to catch the next carved groove in the rock. The process was repeated, shifting which side of the rod she moved up a ledge with each kick. Saizo felt himself calm, the mere sight of her enough to cool his blood from boiling. She clearly hadn't noticed him yet, too focused on her training. As she drew near the top, Saizo stretched out his hand, ready to aid her. As Corrin kicked her legs up again, shifting the end of the rod, she caught sight of Saizo's hand, and jump in surprise. The stick lifted with her, slipping from its hold. Before she could fall back into the water's below, Saizo grabbed the centre of the rod, planting his free palm to keep his balance. 

“Didn't mean to scare you!” Saizo jested past the effort of pulling her up, helping Corrin get a handhold on the ledge. 

“I wasn't expecting to see you!” She laughed back, falling to her back on the cool rock, gasping for breath. 

“Taking a break? I know you're at the last house but I can't imagine it's done already.” Corrin questioned curiously, watching Saizo. He was silent a moment, making the smile fade from her face in worry. 

“What's going on?” She questioned more seriously, sitting up, eyeing him. Saizo sighed, wishing this wasn't necessary. 

“The villagers want reassurance you have gained control over your Dragon form. If they don't get it, they don't want you staying in the village anymore…” There was no gentler way of putting it, at least not that he could think it. It was Corrin's turn for silent thought, her eyes dropping to the wet rock beneath her. 

“Maybe I should just go…” Saizo's brow raised in shock and a touch of anger. 

“You could marry someone they approve of, make lots of beautiful babies, be happy…”

“That's enough!” Saizo growled roughly gripping Corrin's arm, making her jump in surprise.

“You are what I want! You are all I have ever wanted! Don't you ever think anyone could replace you!” he growled a bit harshly. A look of mixed emotions painted Corrin's face. Fear, worry, and regret. Saizo took a deep breath, he didn't mean to scare her, speaking much more calmly. 

“Corrin, I love you. I will do anything for you, do you trust that?”

Corrin swallowed hard, nodding, her expression softening. 

“Yes, I know, and I'm sorry. With everything that's been happening lately…” she paused, letting out a sigh.

“I just don't know what to do.” her eyes closed, head tilting downward, clearly upset. Silently, Saizo slid beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. Corrin was quick to turn in toward him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“I love you Saizo.” she whispered softly, her hand gripping his shirt in a desire to be a little closer. He couldn't help but grin beneath his mask, pulling her into his arms and just resting his head on hers for a few moments. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Saizo eventually asked, eyeing her to gage her reaction. She remained calm, breathing a soft sigh, and met his gaze. 

“I suppose I'll just have to pass their test. Maybe they’ll stop treating me so coldly after I do, then we can just go back to how things were before.” She didn't exactly sound confident, doubt still lingering in her mind. Saizo gave her another quick squeeze before they got on their feet, knowing they should head back. 

“Everything's going to be alright.” He tried to reassure her, getting only a forced half smile in return. All the same, they headed back to town over the mountain paths, hand in hand. 

It was just outside the edge of the village that they ran into Kaze, who waved at them as they approached. Saizo's eye narrowed upon his younger twin, he and Corrin slowing to a halt before him. 

“What is it Kaze?” Saizo asked harshly, but Kaze seemed to pay it no mind. 

“I've been asked to deliver a message. You're both to go home and remain there until your summoned. Saizo what the hell is going on?!” Saizo huffed, his teeth grinding together for a moment before he answered. 

“The elders want proof Corrin can control her dragon form. That's all.” Kaze raised an eyebrow at his words, eyes shifting to Corrin who wore a stone face. 

“Are you ready?” He asked carefully, getting a solid nod from her and nothing more. Kaze sighed, shaking his head. 

“Well, this will be an _interesting_ day. And here I was worried it would be dull!” He jested, trying to lighten her mood, but Corrin just looked away. Kaze mentally scolded himself, then returned his gaze to his brother, who was already glaring at him. 

Saizo tugged on Corrin’s hand, and together they continued back to the house, where they would spend the next few hours waiting. Kaze and Azura hung out for a while, the four of them having dinner together while they waited. The sun had gone down before a loud knocking at the door drew everyone's attention. A moment of silence passed between them, all knowing what awaited. Corrin was the one to stand to answer the door, Saizo on her heels. A young man stood there, shaking like a leaf as he told them they were being summoned. Saizo's eye looked to Corrin, who looked up at him in return. 

“Let's get this over with.” She tried to sound calm, but he could feel her distress. Nodding, he took her hand, giving it a squeeze, before turning back. 

“Kaze! Let's go!” He shouted back into the hallway, not waiting for them to appear before they departed. It was simple to see where they were meant to go. Torches had been set up on the main street, a large crowd waiting in silence. As they approached, Corrin's hand squeezed Saizo's, she was getting nervous. The village elder spoke up as they reached the others. 

“Let's get right to the point. Corrin, if you can demonstrate that you have full control of your Dragon self, you will be permitted to stay in Igasato. However, if you make any move to harm anyone in the village, we will not hesitate to dispatch you in our defence. You still have to choice to leave the village on your own before we begin. What do you choose?” 

“I will display my mastery for all of you, so we can put this silliness to rest once and for all!” She spoke clear and confidently, the most confident she's sounded in weeks. The elder nodded, backing up a bit to give her some room. Saizo did the same, standing to her side, eyeing Kaze and Azura who watched from one of the mountain paths. Corrin took a deep breath readying herself. She raised her right hand, the bracelet with the dragonstone embedded in it in plain view. The stone began to glow as she tapped into its power, large horns sprouting from her head, wings unfolding from her back. In a rush of spiraling energy, her form was engulfed, and replaced with that of the silver dragon! The crowd gasped in fear, some withdrawing while others drew their blades, ready for an attack. But Corrin simply stood still, letting them all gaze upon her. Saizo approached, knowing she was of no danger. His hand touched her head between the long spiked horns, her head lifting into his touch. A low guttural purr followed as she carefully nuzzled her head into his chest. This seemed to calm the villagers, voices muttering to one another. Carefully pulling away, Corrin took a step past Saizo, his hand remaining on her back. 

_”I hope this satisfies you, that I have control! And with this power I will protect Igasato and all who dwell within it!”_ her echoed draconic voice rang out, silencing all who heard her, and cheers quickly following. Her wings spread, letting out a loud cry, matching the villagers cheers. The strange energy flowed all around her again, reverting back to her human self. Just as she pulled herself to her feet again, Saizo scooped her up! His hands on her waist as he lifted her in the air, spinning her around. For the first time in weeks, she smiled a genuine smile, the weight she'd been feeling lifted. His pride could not be contained, settings her feet back on the ground, stripping his mask away and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She gasped against his lips, but quickly gave in. Her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist, the rest of the world may have well just faded away. For that moment at least, they were the only ones who existed. 

It wasn't until the elder loudly cleared his voice that they realized any time had passed at all. Saizo grinned against Corrin's lips, ignoring him the first time, wanting to taste the sweetness of her mouth for just a moment longer. With the second, much more insistent noise from the elder, Saizo did break away. Slipping his mask back into place, he also got to enjoy the bright red that had spread across Corrin's cheeks, grinning to himself for being its cause. Finally he turned back to the elder, his arm wrapping around Corrin's waist. 

“Saizo, I would like to officially ask you to be the leader of Igasato!” His mildly irritated voice called out. Saizo bowed respectfully. 

“It would be my honour!” 

The village cried out in more cheers, all of which came second to Corrin throwing her arms around him in a big hug. He held her in return, smiling beneath his mask, loving the look of her big smile. 

“Your Father would be proud!” 

Saizo froze in place at those words, contemplating if he truly was living up to the Saizo name, if his Father would be proud of him if he were still alive. Shaking his head, forcing those thoughts away, he leaned into her ear. 

“I think a little celebration is in order.” 

She looked up at him with a curious look, wondering what was on his mind. Turning to the elder, Saizo excused them, and pulled Corrin along behind him. Despite her questions of what they were doing, Saizo didn't answer, leading her back home, and too his room. From then on it was no mystery what his plans were, as Corrin's cries of pleasure echoed for hours to come. 

 

It's hard to say they slept in when everyone was well aware very little sleep was had that night, but they 'slept in’. Emerging a little before noon, getting glares from Kaze as they entered the kitchen together. Corrin hid her face in embarrassment, but Saizo could care less. To him, he had every right to want to celebrate, so he did. His glares continued the entire time the couple fixed something to eat, eyes glued on them both while they sat the table. By now Corrin's face had become a lovely shade of pink, her gaze avoiding Kaze’s, meanwhile Saizo held is brothers glare. An awkward silence as the twins stared each other down, Corrin anxious to break the silence. 

“So, uh, Kaze! Where's Azura?! Haven't seen her around yet today!” She tried awkwardly, unable to keep any kind of eye contact with her former retainer. 

“She's taking a bath.” Kaze spat back, almost angry about it

“Is that why you look like you just ate a bunch of lemons? She’s bathing and you're not invited?” Saizo snapped at Kaze between bites, holding the stare. Kaze took a deep breath.

“I happen to have enough respect for her to let her have her private time. There is more to a relationship than sex, something you two seem to have forgotten!” Kaze snapped back, the air getting thicker and thicker around the table. Corrin chuckled awkwardly, turning her attention to her meal. 

“You're just jealous that you can't as much out of Azura after only a few weeks as we do after a few years.” Saizo snapped back casually, Kaze bolting to his feet, Corrin quickly following. 

“Okay guys, you've made your points! Settle down!” Corrin tried to jump in, not wanting them to fight. The sound of footsteps drawing Kaze's attention. Azura appeared around the corner wearing a black dress, Kaze's interest in the fight disappearing. Saizo chuckled out loud, knowing that feeling all too well. Azura silently joined them at the table, Kaze sitting quickly, his attention completely turned to her. Corrin let out a small giggle of her own. 

“Azura, can I get you something to eat?” She offered sweetly, Azura flashing a small smile her way. 

“No, thank you. We ate a little while ago.” Her ever-calm voice responded, Corrin, sitting back at Saizo's side. While Kaze questioned Azura is she enjoyed her bath, Corrin's attention turned to Saizo

“So, what's the plan for today? Going to help the construction crew to finish that house?” She questioned much more casually, Saizo grinning at her. 

“They can handle it on their own, I have something else in mind!” 

Corrin's face went pink again. 

“Um, not to dash your hopes but I'm still kind of sore…”

Saizo laughed, pulling Corrin in to kiss her forehead. 

“That's not what I was thinking! No, it's time we continued your training, and learned the advanced techniques.” 

Corrin's face lit up, excited by his words.

“Really? You think I'm ready?” Kaze and Azura's attention turned to them now with the enthusiasm is Corrin voice. Saizo nodded to her. 

“After you finish eating, suit up and we'll head out to our training spot”  
Corrin's enthusiasm consumed her, bouncing in place. 

“Yes sir, Master Saizo! I'll make you proud, I promise!” Diving into her meal with the enthusiasm of a child promised a present for clearing her plate. Azura spoke up next. 

“Would you be opposed to me watching your training session?” 

“You're interested in the shadow arts?” Kaze questioned, getting a simple head nod. 

“Then we'll all go, Kaze why don't you go get ready while we finish eating?” Saizo added calmly. Kaze nodded in agreement, he and Azura departing from the table. Corrin was fast to finish her meal, dropping the plate off in the kitchen before taking off to get into uniform as well. Saizo laughed to himself, taking another bite.


	26. Trying

“Again!” 

Saizo's voice echoed between the mountains, effort sounds following, and a crash against the rocks. 

“Again!” 

Corrin ran at Kaze, equipped with only a wooden rod. Leaping into the air, vocalizing her effort, falling back to the ground with a roll. She cursed at herself under her breath, pulling herself to her feet once more. Frustration written all over her face as she stomped back to her start position, facing the unequipped Kaze. 

“Again!” 

On Saizo’s word, she ran again, leaping up, and falling back into her feet short of Kaze. On her landing, Corrin tripped over her own foot, tumbling to her knees, stopping her fall on her forearms. Corrin growled a little louder, panting. 

“Are you giving up?!” Kaze snapped at her, eyeing her as she crouched on the ground. 

“Of course not! I'm just, not getting it!” Corrin fell backward onto her butt, still catching her breath, wiping away the sweat building on her brow. Her face was flushed as well, staring up at Kaze who looked unimpressed. 

“Get up! Try again!” 

Corrin forced herself to her feet, walking back to her start position, spinning the rod in her hand. 

“Again” Saizo called out, watching Corrin carefully. 

She ran again, leaping up. As soon as she did, she bit her lip, wincing. She didn't even try this time, landing on her feet, legs giving out under her as she rolled onto the rock and stopped on her back. She breathed heavily, eyes shut tight. 

“Enough” Saizo commanded, leaving his position to check on Corrin. His legs crossed, plunking down beside her. Drawing off his glove, Saizo's hand touched Corrin's forehead, her eyes opening to look at him as he did. Silently, Saizo touched her cheeks, eyeing her form. 

“You're the right temperature, but your flushed. What hurts?” He asked in his calm tone, Corrin pausing a moment to try and explain. 

“Low, like intestinal area, but not. I've never felt anything like it before. It's not a severe pain, more really annoying.” Pain lacing her words. Saizo nodded, thinking. 

“Maybe breakfast isn't sitting right with you. Do you want to stop, call it a day?” 

“I want to get this technique right!” She cried out insistently, pushing herself back to her feet. 

“Maybe if you show me one more time I can get it?” She asked of Saizo all sweet and innocently, making Saizo chuckle, and get back on his feet as well. 

“Alright, one more time” 

Corrin smiled wide, watching Saizo very closely, determined to get this right. He stood across from Kaze, holding no weapon, and began his charge. He leapt up just as Corrin had done, then changed direction in the air. Bolting to the right, then to the left in a blink of an eye, landing just before Kaze in a slashing motion. The rush of air ruffled Kaze’s hair, eyeing his twin, and nodding to him. They turned in unison to Corrin, who nodded, and ran over to her earlier start position. 

She took a few deep, reassuring breaths, then began her charge. At the point where she was suppose to take to the air, her feet skid to slow herself, pain written on her face. Her hand held her stomach where the pain originated, near doubling over with her eyes shut tight. 

“Alright that's enough!” Saizo demanded, stepping between Corrin and Kaze. 

“You're clearly in more pain then you're letting on. Learning these skills take focus, which you can't do like this. We're going home!” Even though his voice sounded harsh, cutting her lesson short, it was out of concern for her well being. 

“I'm sorry….” She muttered softly, barely loud enough for Saizo to hear. 

“Why didn't you speak up earlier off you're in so much pain?!” Kaze scolded as he approached, eyeing Corrin as she tried to straighten herself. She didn't answer, looking away from Kaze's gaze. He just sighed at her, waving his hand as Azura who was sitting on an outjet a little ways away. The blue haired woman rose from her spot, skidding along the sloped stone to join up with the ninjas. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked cautiously, eyeing Corrin's strange behaviour.

“We're calling it for today” Saizo answered, his hand now rubbing Corrin's back to try and offer some comfort. 

“I'm sorry. I don't understand why it hurts all of a sudden. I felt fine a little while ago, and this, I've never experienced anything like this before…” Corrin tried to apologize, forcing herself to straighten up. 

“Is it possible it has something to do with your Dragon blood?” Azura asked calmly, a notion none of the other had entertained. 

“You've only recently awakened your other form, perhaps this is some kind of adjustment?” She added with an air of authority on the subject. The twins looked to Corrin, since she would have a better idea than either of them. 

“I suppose it's possible. I just feel so strange I don't even know how to describe it.” 

“Do you want to see the healer in town?” Saizo asked with more concern in his voice. 

“I doubt he could do anything. And if it's something _dragon_ related, I'm kind of on my own.” 

“Could we not send a message back to the castle? Surely one of your siblings…” Saizo added, Corrin shaking her head. 

“None of them have ever had a dragon transformation before, not even Mother or Father had done such a thing. I doubt any of them would have a clue either. The only other dragon I've ever seen was King Garon when we….” Corrin's words stopped dead, realizing what she was saying a little too late. The twins both looked down at Corrin sternly, Corrin looked to Azura with a look of worry. 

“When you what?” Azura asked calm as ever. Saizo and Kaze shared a glance, Corrin speaking up before either of them could. 

“I, uh. I meant to say something sooner, but, I was among the ninjas who killed King Garon…” Corrin admitted nervously, Azura's eyes widening in realization.

“So was I” Saizo added “I was actually the one who pushed you out of the way.” 

Azura nodded, looking to Kaze, as if asking in silence. 

“Me too” Kaze added softly. Azura drew in a deep breath, Corrin jumping in before she could speak. 

“I'm sorry Azura, we were under orders. I know he was your Father but so many horrible things were happening to Hoshido….” 

“He wasn't my Father.” Azura calmly interrupted, silencing Corrin. 

“My mother married him when I was a child, I am not his. And I know what he was doing was wrong.” 

Silence fell over the group, the ninjas all eyeing each other over Azura's lack of reaction. Especially when they had expected her to respond much more strongly. 

“Thank you” Azura spoke up, as if she sensed their awkwardness. “I would not have been able to defeat him alone. So thank you” 

A hush fell over the group again, none of them expecting that. 

“Azura” Kaze began. “The people who were attacking you when we found you. We're those Nohrian soldiers?” Azura paused, eyeing all three ninjas. 

“Yes” was all she said, turning away from them. Clearly a nerve hit. 

“We’re heading back!” Saizo snapped, motioning for Kaze to take the lead, Azura a few steps behind him. Saizo placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder, his eye on her as she followed the lead of the others. He hoped whatever was affecting her would soon pass, that the pain she experienced would not be a permanent fixture in her life. He followed close behind, ready to catch her if she fell, or scoop her up if she needed it. Through her own force of will Corrin pushed on, making it back to the house without needing his help. Once inside, Kaze excused himself to his room to change out of his gear, Corrin following Saizo to his room. She plunked down on his bed, a little short of breath. 

“I'm so sorry Saizo. I really wanted to impress you today” she sounded upset, her eyes staring at the floor beneath her feet. Saizo lowered his mask enough to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, and caressed her cheek before turning to his wardrobe. 

“No need to be sorry. You kept trying even though you were feeling off, but these new techniques need concentration to learn” he paused for a moment, pulling off his chest armor, placing it in its spot. 

“But now you've seen how the first is done, you'll get it next time.” He paused while the bladed arm bands were slid into the drawer, hearing no sound from Corrin. 

“I'll let you in on a secret though. Don't tell Kaze I told you, but this technique took him weeks to learn. He won't admit it now but he struggled to get it down. I'm sure you'll master it much faster than he did.” Folding and putting away the last piece, Saizo closed the wardrobe doors, turning back to the silent Corrin. She’d laid down on his bed while his back was turned, and as he approached again, saw she had fallen asleep on his bed. A breathy chuckle escaped through his nose, wondering just how much she had heard. Saizo sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair off of her face. She did not stir, clearly needing the nap. Maybe she'd feel better after. Dipping back into his wardrobe, Saizo retrieved an extra blanket, laying it over her. Taking one last moment to enjoy her passed out on his bed before leaving her to her rest. 

The house was quiet, not sure just where Azura had vanished to, but as long as she and Kaze didn't wake Corrin it didn't matter. Saizo made his way to the courtyard, sitting on his feet and staring up at the tree. It was always so calming here, feeling the spirits of the past somehow watching over the present. 

Saizo, fifth in the line of proud, noble Saizo’s. Corrin said his Father would be proud, but would he really? Had he become a Saizo worthy of the name? After all, he had brought justice to his Father's killer, assassinate a King, earned the title of Master, and most recently been made the leader of Igasato. But he'd aided in the faked death of a Princess, and given up his role of retainer to the High Prince so he could keep her to himself. He sacrificed everything he had for a chance he knew was far-fetched, a chance that had taught him happiness and peace. Even now as he knew she slept in his bed, he wondered if his selfishness was enough to disregard his successes. 

“I hope you're proud, Father. That I have done enough to prove my worth as a Saizo. You’d love Corrin. Shes so much stronger than the weak child she used to be. I've achieved everything you had hoped for me. I guess the only think left is to marry her properly. There really is no one else like her. You'll meet her properly one day, hopefully not too soon.” 

He sat silently from then on, lost in his own thoughts of what the future will hold for them. From the corner of his eye, he swore he could see the branches move in a breeze. Odd, since the four walls of the courtyard blocked any wind from getting in. He put it out of his mind, pulling himself to his feet, shifting over to the flower beds. Scanning the blooms, finding one of the white ones to his liking, and cutting the long stem. Pausing just a moment longer to admire it from all sides, Saizo left the courtyard again with the bloom in hand. Even if it's beauty was nothing compared to the moondrops he once gifted her, and by extension could never come close to Corrin's radiance, perhaps it would be enough to bring a smile to her face.


	27. Excitement

It was hard to sleep that night. Corrin had spent the entire day in pain, and refused to see a healer despite Saizo's suggestion. She seemed to have no trouble sleeping, curled up with her head on his chest each breath tickling his skin. His eye watched her for the longest time, thinking how if the pain persisted he may just drag her off to the healers tomorrow. Her health was not something he took lightly. At some point he did drift off, waking with the morning light, and Corrin's soft kisses on his chest. She was smiling today, much brighter than yesterday. And she insisted that she felt great, that whatever was going on yesterday had passed. 

Relief washed over Saizo, flashing a smile of his own. With Corrin's insistence, he agreed to go back to her training today. Even as they got up and dressed for the day, her enthusiasm and bounce in her step was infectious, calm returning to Saizo's mind. She practically dragged him downstairs, eager to get back to training, making a quick breakfast of sauteed vegetables, mushrooms and eggs, sliced tomatoes and steamed buns. She had even made enough for Azura and Kaze as they joined them. As the plates were set down, Corrin practically leaping into her chair, she urged everyone to eat quickly so they could go back to work. 

Really only her own pace was hastened as she tore through the steamed bun and tomatoes on her plate, Saizo watching her quite amusedly. He took another bite from his plate, and looked back to Corrin again, who had froze in place, chewing very slowly. Saizo's eye narrowed, confused to the sudden change in her behavior. She stared all stone faced at the remaining egg mixture before her, seeming all deep in thought. 

“Corrin?” Saizo asked cautiously, placing a hand on her back in concern. Kaze and Azura's eyes lifting to her as well, watching her closely. Corrin was silent, lost in her thoughts, breath slowly becoming heavier. 

“Corrin?” Saizo tried again, worry now in his voice. Her brows tightened, swallowing once, her breath catching in her throat. She bolted from her chair, taking off down the hallway without a word. Saizo was quick to excuse himself, following the sound of sick to Corrin. He didn't say a word, collecting her hair and rubbing her back to help comfort her. Even as the spell ended, Saizo just pulled her close, wiping the cool sweat off her face. Cradling her in his arms as he walked her back to his room. 

“I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me…” Corrin whimpered weakly, turning her face in toward him. 

“No need for that, but you should take it easy, get some rest. I'll fetch you some tea, and a healer to look you over” 

“I'm already feeling better! I think it was just a bug in my system, really!” She hardly had time to protest as Saizo expertly flipped the blanket back with one foot, and laid her down. Corrin was quick to sit up, even as he pulled the blanket over her legs.

“I'm fine now, Saizo! It's okay!” 

“Not taking the risk. We could be in the middle of training and you feel ill, lose your focus and fall right off the mountain. No training today.” 

Corrin sighed, crossing her arms, clearly opposed to his decision. Saizo couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness. 

“Tell you what, if you take it easy for a while, and manage to keep down lunch, we’ll go train after that.” 

“Promise?!” Corrin asked in a very serious tone, near scowling. 

“Promise” Saizo echoed, placing a kiss on Corrin's forehead. 

“Now how about you lay down while I got make you some tea?” 

Corrin laid down, tucking her arms under the pillow as she shifted to her side. Saizo's gently pet her head before turning away, off to make that tea he promised her. 

As she promised, Corrin stayed in bed, despite her disapproval. Saizo stayed with her, talking and laughing, taking note of how she did seem so much better. Even after they finish lunch together, Corrin stared at Saizo sternly, waiting. A long, silent pause between them, Saizo finding humor in the way she eyed him with expectations. He chuckled as caved to her stare.

“Alright, go get ready.” Corrin leapt out of bed all excited, throwing her arms around Saizo. 

“Thank you,thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank You!” She cheered all excitedly, then dashing off to her own room to get her gear. All he could do was shake his head, admire how adorable she could be in her enthusiasm, before getting his gear as well.

It was just the two of them today as Saizo led Corrin out to their training spot just outside of town, having her stand in place at her start position. 

“Alright we're going to try this a little differently today.” His strong voice commanded as he took his place as her opponent. 

“Try the same technique again, let me ses if I can spot what you're doing wrong!” He called over, then eyes Corrin carefully. Her brow furrled as she widened her stance, and took a deep breath, then dashed forward. He watched every foot fall, the way she propelled herself into the air, her failed attempt to do the technique, and her landing. Already she looked frustrated at herself, standing straight again as she waited Saizo's verdict. He closed the gap between them, his hands grabbing her shoulders and spinning her so her back was go him. 

“What was the first thing Kaze and I taught you when you started your training?” He whsipered softly, taking a much gentler approach today. 

“Meditation, and finding your center” Corrin answered without hesitation, staring out over the mountains as she listened. 

“Good, what was the second thing we taught you?”

“Think, and you're dead.” 

“Good. Now, do you remember why?” Saizo questioned curiously, Corrin feeling confused about his instructions. 

“Because your body should just act naturally. If you stop to think, your opponent will strike before you can analyze” She spouted off as if from a manual, looking over her shoulder to Saizo. 

“So you do listen!” Saizo teased, leaning in to her ear. 

“You're thinking about this move too much. Don't try to make your muscles do something your mind is certain they can't, just shut your mind off and know you can. Now take a moment, find your center, breath, and be.” His voice soft in her ear before his grip on her was released, taking a step backward. Corrin breathed deep, shutting her eyes. Taking a moment to draw a few more deep breaths, her muscles relaxing. Saizo folded his arms, waiting, watching her body shift as she dashed off again. She ran, leapt up, bolted to the side, then to the other before she landed. Skidding to a stop, her eyes darted up at Saizo, an expression of excitement as she realized how much better that was. Saizo nodded back to her with a grin of his own. 

“Again!” He shouted, Corrin wasting no time as she repeated the process, still falling a little short. 

“Much better, but try to gain more altitude on the third jump. It's the downward strike that gives you the extra power at the end. Now, Again!” 

Corrin turned, doing as she was told as she leapt up, bolted left, then right, and came down in a complete strike. She couldn't help but hop up and bounce in place as she finally got it right. Turning to Saizo with a huge smile, unable to hold still. Saizo grinned beneath his mask, nodding to her with pride. 

“Again!” He called to her, Corrin quick to break into a run toward him, repeating her movements. His eye followed her movements through the air, and how she came down at him a little fast, shifting one foot back just in time to keep himself from falling over as they collided. Her face planted into his chest, his arms catching her and holding her close as he held his balance. 

“With a little less enthusiasm next time!” 

Corrin blushed a little, biting her lip. 

“Sorry”

Releasing her, standing upright himself, Saizo cleared his throat as he stared down at her. 

“Again” 

Corrin beamed, turning on her heel and running off to try it again. 

-

The rest of the day was spent perfecting her newly acquired technique, returning home only when hunger struck them both. Kaze had made dinner, Corrin going on and on while they ate of her success. Kaze held a sour look on his face, not speaking a word as she continued her endless talking. Saizo didn't miss his brothers jealousy, knowing full well he would have been, enjoying it perhaps a bit too much. But as night fell and the couple curled up for the night, Saizo reflected on how glad he was her strange illness from the morning had been temporary. She fell asleep on his chest so quickly, worn out from her training. Tomorrow he would start showing her the next one, and knew she needed her rest as it was even more difficult than the one she learned today. A soft kiss placed on her head as he let the realm of sleep take him over. 

It always seemed that morning came too quickly, enjoying his time cuddled up with the woman he loved. Cursing the morning sun under his breath as she sat up, knowing she would soon dress, the luxury of feeling her soft skin against his gone until the sun would sleep again. At least her smile in the morning was enough to comfort him over the loss. Today she seemed less eager to get up and at the day, staying sitting in bed. The smile gradually faded from her face, her eyes drifting down, staring at her hands. Saizo couldn't help but worry, her sunny disposition always a welcome replacement for being robbed of her warmth. He slid up beside her, bending over to look up at her face. Her breathing was heavy again, colour fading from her face. Realization struck, skidding across the floor to fetch the basket not far away, and dashing back to her side. He made it just in time as she was sick again. All he could do was rub her back to try and comfort her, oddly thankful that she hadn't eaten yet to make the unpleasant experience less painful. 

Wiping away the cool sweat that had appeared on her face, she didn't look so good, making his mind up. His next actions were easily guided by this decision, dressing quickly and handing her back her nightgown from the night before. Corrin didn't even argue staying in bed this time, curling back up as Saizo quickly excused himself. His feet carried his quickly, pausing in the kitchen just long enough to ask; more tell; Kaze to keep an eye on her. He practically flew down the mountain side, reaching the healers house in a matter of moments. Fist beating against the wooden door, very impatient as the old man's daughter answered. The plain girl blushing as the sight of Saizo at her door, growling under his breath for her to fetch her Father, urgently. 

It may have only been a few moments for the older man to appear at his door, bag of tools in hand, but it felt far too long to him. Saizo didnt stop to explain, just insisting he follow, and bolting up the mountain again. Bursting through the door, and through the house, Saizo's anxiety only started to subside as Corrin came back into his view. She was sitting up, colour returned to her face, a warm cup of tea in her hands that Kaze had brought for her. She did seem somewhat displeased as the healer appeared from around the corner. Kaze slipped into the corner, giving the man room. Saizo stayed kneeled at Corrin's side. 

“So tell me, what's the problem.” 

“I'm feeling fine now…” Corrin started, but Saizo wasn't having it.

“Two days ago she was in pain the entire day. Yesterday and today shes been physically sick, we're not sure why.” His voice urgent sounding, his hand resting on Corrin's knee. The healer nodded, taking a close look at Corrin's face and eyes. 

“Feeling any pain today?” Asked the healer, Corrin shaking her head. The healer touched her wrist, feeling her pulse, then her forehead for her temperature.n

“What about any tenderness?” He questioned as well, looking Corrin in the eye. She seemed a touch flustered as the healer pointed to her chest, lifting her arm to cover the frilly lacing that rested there. 

“Uh, a bit, I guess?” Her lightly trembling voice spoke just above a whisper, the healer nodding, and turning to Saizo. 

“I take it you two have been..” pausing to word it just right “sleeping in the same bed?” 

Saizo's eye widened at such a question. 

“I don't see what business of that is yours” he growled at the healer, who burst out laughing. Saizo was less than impressed, not realizing previously that the healer he'd fetched was a perverted one. As the healer got control of himself again, sighing with amusement as he stood. 

“Well, good news and bad news for you then! Yes she's going to be fine, but the next few months are going to be some of the most interesting of your life! Get ready because it's going to be a life changer.” 

Saizo scowled at his cryptic analysis, wanting a clear answer. The healer slapped his hand down on Saizo's shoulder with a chuckle. 

“She’s pregnant”

Saizo was speechless, all emotion draining from his face, even his dead eye opening as he stared on. It took a moment to turn to Corrin, her face beet red as she shared Saizo's expression. The healer broke out in another round of laugher as he left them to it, Kaze quick on his heels. All was silent, both processing the news, before Saizo lunged toward Corrin to pull her into a hug. She was barely breathing, still in shock herself. Saizo gently pulled away, hand weaving into her hair as their eyes locked with one another. Not a word was spoken before Saizo excitedly kissed her, gently holding her against him, easily one of the best moments of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, you smarty pants guessed it. Congratulations! 
> 
> In Saizo and Corrin's ignorant defence, Corrin was 16 when she ran away from home. Educating females wasn't commonplace in feudal era japan which is basically was Hoshido is based on, and we'll say Mikoto was conservative enough to not have 'the talk's with her before she ran away. 
> 
> Saizo was 15 when his Dad died, and his Mom died in childbirth so he's never been exposed to this side of things. Even then he went out on his own for years so his knowledge of babies and making them has to do with sex but that's really it. 
> 
> Happy belated Father's Day Saizo!


	28. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Ryowiinoka. My favourite typo yet!

Kaze and Azura had to excuse themselves, the usually quiet house was certainly not at this moment. Through the excitement, and overwhelming emotion of learning they were going to be parents, Saizo and Corrin found themselves locked in a moment of passion. Sitting cross-legged, Corrin in his lap with her legs around his waist. Saizo sucked on her nipple, gently thrusting inside her as she moaned his name again and again. It was all so perfect, he could live in this moment forever without a word of complaint. Her legs shifted, squeezing him tighter as he knew she was drawing near her peak. His hands shifted, one behind the small of her back, the other behind her head. Carefully, he laid her down, still sheathed deep within her.

They paused, staring at each other with looks of absolute joy as they caught their breaths. Saizo's fingers intertwined with Corrin's, holding them above her head as he thrust inside her again. Corrin's eyes rolled back, moaning loudly, taking his entire length with each forceful thrust. Saizo lowered his face in against her neck, breathing heavily, placing soft kisses against her skin. She started tightening all around him, her breath short as she gasped, trembling as she came. It was too much to resist, he was going to cum, suddenly pulling away, spraying his load all over Corrin as he did. 

They panted heavily, recovering, eyes locked on one another. After a moment, Saizo slid away, fetching a shirt to clean Corrin up with, discarding it as soon as he had. He sat on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward. The sensation of Corrin's soft fingertips brushing his back between his shoulders made his back straighten, loving her touch in any form.

“Saizo, are you okay?” She was still a touch breathless, and airy worry in her voice. Saizo sat up, turning to look at her. Ever her expression was that of worry, and felt guilty for worrying her. 

“Of course! I've waited so long for this, I just…” his voice trailed off, eye scanning down her pale skin, his hand cautiously touching her just bellow her tummy. 

“I don't want either of you to be hurt, especially by me.” His eye looked back up at her, her worried expression fading. 

“In fact I swear it now! No harm will ever come to either of you, now while I still live!” 

Corrin smiled at him, making him feel more at ease already. 

“While we’re on the topic of swearing things.” She began with an amused sound about her, Saizo looking a bit confused to where she was going with this. 

“I know we haven't really talked about it yet, but, with a baby on the way, I’d like for us to get rightfully married _before_ we become parents. It doesn't need to be anything special…” Saizo jumped in before she could say another word. 

“Having the Gods themselves present wouldn't be special enough for what you deserve” 

Corrin blushed, that adorable red that spread across her cheeks and tickled her nose. Saizo just smiled, chuckling a little under his breath. 

“I do understand what you mean, though. And it's definitely something we’ll do, on one condition.” 

Corrin's head tilted to the side, curious to his condition. 

“You have to take it easy! No straining or stressing yourself. No more training either!” 

She sighed, looking a little upset, but nodded in agreement. 

“On one of my own conditions!” She blurted out quite strongly.

“You let Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura come to Igasato for it!”

“Alright, deal” Saizo agreed, offering his hand to shake in agreement. Corrin grinned, quickly leaning in and sealing it with a kiss instead. No argument from Saizo! Enjoying the moment while he could. 

When he was told his life was going to be very different, he thought it meant as a Father, not all the trouble that came with his other responsibilities. His need to always be there to support Corrin became mixed up in Kaze’s request to have a new house built for him and Azura, under the suggestion that they have the house to themselves with a baby on the way. Then there was wedding planning, wanting it to be at least a little special for her, and the other things needed by the village leader. Approving resource trading with other ninja clans, fielding all kinds of requests from villagers, what crops should be planted, how many fish should be stored for the upcoming festival, should more lambas root be bought from the capital, it all became a bit overwhelming. Corrin insisted she was capable of caring for herself and doing the wedding planning, trying to ease his stress. Saizo’d be lying if he said it wasn't a welcome relief, but insisted she tell him if she needed him for anything, no matter how small.

The best part of his days were waking up beside her in the morning, and coming home to her smiling face at night. He’d even learned to keep a pitcher of water in their room at night, the morning sickness easier on Corrin if she’d had even a glass of water before it struck. The weeks flew by, Kaze's house just completed, he and Azura moving in rather quickly. Saizo's workload was getting lighter as well, the pile left behind after Hanzo's death finally caught up, he looked forward to being able to aid Corrin more. It was a little past mid day, the scorching hot sun beating down on him as he made his way up the path as quickly as he could. As he got closer to home, the excitement was building, eager to see her smile. 

Stopping at the front door, Saizo took a calming breath, reminding himself she may be resting and should be quiet. As silent as a breeze, he slipped through the door, closing it behind him. He turned, just to have all his excitement wash away. Corrin sat on the floor a little ways away, her back against the wall, panting.

“Corrin?!” He cried out as he ran to her side, dropping to his knees. There was no colour in her face, a cool sweat across her brow, bags under her eyes. Saizo's hands hovered over her, but afraid to touch as if she might shatter like glass. Her head turned toward him, eyes opening saying nothing. Biting his own lip to keep his focus, Saizo gently shifted her shoulders against his arm, scooping her legs up in the other. 

“I’m s- i’m sorry.” She breathed weakly, her head falling against his chest, fingers gripping his shirt as he lifted her up, eyes drifting closed. 

“I didn't want - you to - to see me - like this. I’m sorry.” 

She’s the one who's weak and trembling, and trying to apologize for it?! Saizo had to bite his lip harder, needing to focus on getting her to the healer,and fast. Fast, yet careful, he flew down the mountain paths, trying to keep it together, each little 'sorry’ Corrin mumbled along the way only stinging him more. The infirmary finally reached, forcing the door open with his shoulder, Saizo wasted no time bringing Corrin to the nearest empty bed. The place was empty except for the young woman on duty, who quickly rushed to help them. 

“What's happened?!” She asked urgently, Corrin's eyes opening again to look at her. 

“I found her like this…” Saizo breathed, the weakness in his voice betraying him. 

“Get a cloth and some water! At the back!” The healer woman ordered, he dashed off without hesitation. Returning a mere moment later to see her checking Corrin's pulse. Dampening the cloth, he wiped the sweat from her face, trying to help cool her down. 

“Tell me what happened” the woman asked of Corrin, less urgently.

“I had just gotten home. I felt dizzy, lightheaded, sat down, and suddenly felt cold. And now my head hurts.” Corrin forced out, still sounding weak, eyes drifting shut. 

“Looks like a touch of sun stroke. Probably overdid it out there. We're going to cool you down and you should start feeling better”

“What about the baby?!” Saizo asked fearfully, the healer woman taking a brief moment to absorb his question. 

“We need to cool her down” the healer answered more urgently, dashing off to the back. Saizo's attention went back to dabbing the cool cloth on Corrin’s face. 

“I'm sorry…” she breathed shakily, Saizo shaking his head. 

“No! I should have been there looking after you. You have no reason to be sorry!” 

“Take her cloths off!” The healer called across the room as she approached, a big bucket of water in her hands, a blanket over her shoulder. Corrin sat up slowly, Saizo lifting the shirt away, then helped her lay back down, and quickly drew her pants off, left in just her chest wrap and panties. The healer placed the now wet blanket over Corrin, who let out a little cry of shock of its temperature. 

“Keep her cool. I'm going to get the master.” The healer woman running outside, Saizo's attention remaining on Corrin. The cold blanket seemed to work well, colour returning to her face, breathing starting to level out. She even seemed more aware of her surroundings now. They didn't speak, waiting silently for the healer girl to return, Saizo's hand slipping under the blanket to hold Corrin's. Both of them looked as the front door opened again, the girl and the healer man who diagnosed Corrin's pregnancy entering together. He looked Corrin over, seeing her looking better than described to him. 

“Well she seems to be cooling quickly, which is good. Mustn't have been affected too long. We’ll keep her here for a while, run some tests after she's doing a bit better.” He spoke seriously, Saizo just nodding in agreement, turning back to Corrin and brushing her hair off her face. 

“Try to rest, I’m watching over you” He whispered softly, Corrin only nodding a little, shutting her eyes. 

Saizo hung his head in self loathing. How could he let this happen? How could he have justified neglecting her after he swore to protect her. To protect them both! And now, who knows what damage could have been done?! If something's happened to the baby he’d never be able to forgive himself. He just sat there, silent prayer after silent prayer that everything would be alright, that any of the old gods might hear him and save his child. 

-

“Corrin we're going to be late!” Saizo called across the house, already slipping his shoes on. 

_”Just a minute, this one doesn't look right either!”_ the echo of her voice called back, sounding frustrated. 

“You've tried on every single one, just pick one!” He called out again, turning back into the house to fetch her himself. 

_”Alright, I’m coming!”_ she called back, but really wasn't. Saizo reaching the door to their room before catching sight of her. She keep looking at herself in the mirror, trying to fluff out her shirt or adjust her silken scarf to try and hide the fact her belly was getting bigger, nothing she was doing satisfying her. Saizo just watched from the doorway with a grin on his face. 

“Are you coming or not?” He teased, Corrin spinning on her toes. She looked absolutely radiant. That special glow she gave off just made her that much more beautiful. 

“Im just trying to look my best while avoiding the awkward 'oh you’re pregnant?!’ comments! I havent seen Ryoma or the others in months!” She blurted nervously, once again fussing with her clothes. Her fussing stopped as Saizo's hand gently touched her tummy, looking up at him with a blush across her cheeks. 

“Soon you’re going to be the Mother of a happy, healthy baby boy. Why not be excited for that?” He asked much more gently, Corrin smiling up at him now. 

“I am excited. I'm just nervous too.” Her hand resting over Saizo's that still touched her. 

“I just want to tell them ourselves, when the time is right.” 

“Well they’re going to figure it out on their own in a few months, so you’d better break it to them before then!” Saizo teased again, pulling his hand back. 

“Now come on! They should be arriving any moment!” Taking her hand in his, tugging it lightly to get her to follow, which she did with a reluctant frown. 

“Do you think they’ll notice?” She asked quietly, Saizo chuckling under his breath. 

“They will if they hug you too hard, 'cause I’ll be making them back off!” 

Corrin sighed, slipping her shoes on as they reached the door, heading outside still holding Saizo's hand. The sound of horses whinnying drawing their attention to the valley floor, Kaze and a few other village ninjas leading Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura into the valley. 

“See, we're late!” Saizo teased her again, getting a sigh from Corrin. 

“Are you ready?” He asked much more carefully, watching Corrin take a deep calming breath. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready. Let's go see them!” 

“Try to sound that confident tomorrow!” Saizo jabbed again, Corrin looking up at him with a scowl in her eye, yet a blush on her cheeks. 

“Like I'm not sure!” Corrin fired back. 

“Maybe you’ve had enough of being Ninja Corrin and want to be Princess Corrin again.” 

“Maybe you want to go back to the bachelor life!” Corrin sounded more aggravated now, Saizo knew he needed to back peddle. 

“Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous.” 

“I am too!” 

They looked to one another, sharing the same worried expression. Corrin forced a smile. 

“Just try and remember, by this time tomorrow, we’ll be married, and nothing can keep us apart!” 

Saizo gave a real smile to the very thought, pulling Corrin in close to him, just staring in her ruby eyes. 

_”Saizo! Corrin!”_ echoed from the valley floor, Kaze calling them down, waving. They both laughed a little, backing out of the embrace, and heading off down the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll delete the opinion chapter after the story concludes, and post a new chapter with the link to the sequel once I have the first chapter posted, for anyone who wants to continue the adventure


	29. The Time Has Come

With each nearing step, Corrin's grip on Saizo's hand tightened. She was obviously very nervous, the judgement of her siblings weighing on her mind. Saizo squeezed her hand back as a form of comfort, a reminder he was here for her, and to not worry. Ryoma had planned on waiting for them in the valley, but the enthusiasm of his sister's decided otherwise. Hinoka taking a run up the mountain paths to meet them part way, Sakura just behind her. Corrin took a deep breath just before Hinoka caught up to them, throwing her arms around Corrin's shoulders. 

“Corrin! We’ve missed you so much!” Hinoka cheered excitedly, Saizo eyeing carefully the pressure against Corrin. Smiling back at her elder sister. 

“I've missed you too, all of you!” She added to her brothers making their way to them. Sakura stole a quick hug as well, and Takumi slapped her shoulder, all carefully noted. Ryoma turned to address Saizo first, who fell to his knee before him. 

“Welcome to Igasato your Majesty!” 

“Come now, old friend. Surely there is no need for titles on a family visit” Ryoma's level voice called down to him, Saizo slowly raising to his feet. Hinoka unexpectedly gave him a hug too, not really sure what to do in that situation. 

“Welcome to the family, brother!” She jested, chuckles raising out of the other royal siblings. Corrin's hand slid back into his, she and Ryoma acknowledging one another with a head nod. 

“I do have one point of business with you before we go any further.” Ryoma addressed to Saizo, who nodded nervously. 

“Our retainers decided to tag along, despite being told not to. Would it be acceptable for them to enter Igasato as well?” Saizo took a deep breath. 

“All of them are here?” He asked to clarify, Ryoma shaking his head.

“Just Kagero, Oboro, Subaki and Azama” 

“If you're worried about security, Your Majesty, I can assure you that you are perfectly safe here!” 

“I figured as much, but our retainers were insistent. I believe the opportunity to see the hidden ninja village was also a factor for them as well.” Ryoma laughed toward the end. Saizo sighed, eyeing his brother who seemed to be making a strange hand motion. 

“Seeing as they're already here, I'll allow it. But we were not planning on having so many guests, I'm afraid this means rooms will have to be shared.” Saizo added sternly, Ryoma nodding in agreement. 

“Let them in Kaze!” Saizo shouted down, Kaze not even getting the chance to wave them in before Subaki, Azama and Oboro excitedly came running in. Kagero seemed to be lecturing them along the way. Corrin sighed audibly, drawing Saizo’s attention. He nudged her arm, her eyes catching his gaze. 'You okay’ Saizo mouthed silently, Corrin nodding. 

“Kagero can stay with her brother, but what about the others?” She asked quietly, looking concerned. 

“Hey, you promised!” Saizo scolded lightly, Corrin giving him a funny look 

“I can't just turn off my brain!” She shot back. 

“Well try!” Saizo insisted somewhat forcefully, Corrin sighing as she looked away. An awkward glance was shared between the royals still in their presence. Saizo pausing for a moment to consider the options. 

“Lady Hinoka, Lady Sakura, would you be opposed to sharing a room?” 

The sisters looked to one another, both shaking their heads. 

“We don't mind at all!” Hinoka confirmed for him, Saizo nodding in appreciation. 

“Then Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi will stay with Corrin and I in our home. Lady Hinoka and Lady Sakura will share a room, Subaki and Azama will share a room with Kaze. Oboro will go with Kagero.” He voiced decidedly, looking to Corrin with a grin in the eye. She looked up at him, then looked away again. Saizo just chuckled under his breath. 

“Once everyone gets settled, we have food and drink ready at our place.” Corrin added softly, Saizo jumping in behind her.

“We’ll talk a few details for tomorrow's ceremony, then we can just relax.” 

The royals all nodded in agreement, turning away to fetch their bags and inform their retainers of the plan. Ryoma stayed with Saizo and Corrin, eyeing Saizo much more sternly than before.

“Tell me, Saizo. Have you been taking care of my sister?” He sounded much more tense and serious. 

“Ryoma!” Corrin objected, a pink on her cheeks, eyes narrowed slightly. Saizo held his hand out in front of Corrin, as if to stop her. She gave a small sigh, calming herself. 

“She is my first priority, I have hardly left her side for weeks.” Saizo offered carefully, Corrin jumping back in. 

“It's true, he's been a lifesaver.” 

Ryoma eyed them both now, deciding to halt his questions until a later time. 

“I thought you said you and Kaze shared a house, Saizo. What changed?” 

“We agreed it was best he and Azura have their own place. With the -” Saizo froze for a moment, Corrin looking wide eyed at him. 

“With the, ceremony, our wedding, ahem, we should have a little privacy.” He almost slipped, Corrin looking equally as nervous as Saizo did in that moment. This awkwardness was noted by Ryoma, the conversation cut short by the Royals and their retainers climbing back up the path. Everyone advanced to their determined places to stay. Kaze leading Hinoka, Sakura, Subaki and Azama to his house a little further up the mountain, Corrin and Saizo leading Ryoma and Takumi to theirs. They were given a quick tour, showing them to their rooms, and some time to unpack and relax. Corrin motioned for Saizo to follow her down to the sitting room, which he did without a word. Once out of earshot of her brothers, Corrin let out a louder, relaxing sigh. 

“You're going to have to tell them.” Saizo spoke gently, his hand reaching out, caressing her belly. 

“I know, and when everyone is here I’ll find the right time. As long as Ryoma doesn't try to interrogate us.” She looked down, nervous. Saizo’s hand shifted up, touching her face now. 

“Hey, no stress! You have to try and relax.” Corrin gave a soft smile, leaning her cheek into his hand for a moment. The sound of voices ringing louder as the front door opened pulled them apart. Kaze leading all but Kagero and Oboro into the house. 

“Strong face.” Saizo whispered to Corrin, who nodded taking a deep breath to ready herself. The group clamoured in, greeting Saizo and Corrin again. Subaki approached Saizo directly to congratulate him, Sakura running to Corrin to give her a hug. Takumi and Ryoma quickly joined as well. Saizo turned from the group to fetch the platters Corrin had made up prior, laying them out on the table for people to pick at as they saw fit. Already the air in the house had shifted to excitement and conversation. 

Shortly after that, Kagero and Oboro appeared, openly welcomed by the group. Saizo called for quiet, getting everyone's attention to explain the expectations for tomorrow. His speech was brief, then let people get back to mingling. Oboro approached Corrin, begging for details about what she was wearing tomorrow, or if there was anything she could do. Corrin refusing to give up details while Saizo was within earshot, since he hasn't seen it yet. 

The party went on for a few hours, the sun setting on them before it died down. People bouncing from conversation to conversation, having a good time. Saizo did worry, Corrin hadn't tried to announce their other news, knowing her nerves must be running high. His eye scanned the room for her every so often, making sure she was okay. Azama; who he already wasn't a fan of, and Takumi were talking at him when he scanned for her again, talking to Kagero about something he couldn't hear. Her eyes were narrowed, a very fake smile plastered on her face. Saizo excused himself, going to Corrin, asking to speak to her in private a moment. He led her out into the hall, and around the corner to avoid eavesdroppers. Corrin dropped the veil of seeming fine, only letting Saizo see her true expression of being in pain. 

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, Corrin nodding as she bit her lip. 

“Just hurts, it's not too bad. The healer said that some pain is common, that things are growing in there so it's natural. As long as it's not too intense or long lasting” she choked out, taking a few deep breaths to try and dispel some of the pain. Saizo still worried, brushing the hair off her face as he watched her. 

“Did you want me to get the healer?” He offered, only to have Corrin shake her head.

“No, it's getting a little better. I just need a few minutes.”

“Maybe we should call it a night…” Saizo offered again, Corrin seemed to consider this proposal much more seriously. After a moment, she nodded in agreement, taking a few more deep breaths. Saizo's hand weaved into her hair, gently touching his forehead against hers affectionately. 

“Head up to bed, I’ll be there in a few minutes” 

They went their separate ways, Corrin up to their room, Saizo to break up the party. He reminded everyone tomorrow was a big day and they should get the proper amount of rest for it. When Hinoka questioned where Corrin had gone, he simply answered that she was feeling tired and excused herself for the night. People agreed to follow her lead, heading off for the night, Ryoma and Takumi retiring to their rooms as well. Saizo quietly slipping into their room, Corrin was sitting up waiting for him, wearing a looser fitting nightgown. The expression of pain on her face was lessened, but still there. He just sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She in turn curled up against his chest. 

“Thank you” she whispered, shutting her eyes as she nestled against him. 

-

Saizo had a hard time sleeping. He was excited, and nervous, anxious, worried. He spent so much time just touching Corrin's belly while she slept, knowing it was too soon to feel it move yet, secretly wishing he could feel it. At some point he did drift off, waking to Corrin's hair tickling his bare chest as she sat up. He snapped awake, sitting up beside her, looking at her face to read if she was going to be sick. Her eyes met his, looking completely fine, no trace of pain or illness there. 

“Good Morning” he whispered softly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Corrin smiled and blushed a little, making Saizo curious what it was she was thinking. 

“I’m going to be your wife in a few hours!” a great big smile on her face, doing a little happy dance that made her hair sway. Saizo chuckled. 

“I can't wait. But first things first!” Turning to his bedside table, fetching the pitcher of water and filling the glass, promptly handing it to her. Corrin accepted it, drinking the water quickly. 

“Thank you” 

Saizo stole a sip himself before setting the glass back down, turning his attention back to his soon-to-be bride.

“Remember to keep your whistle with you today, if anything should happen...” Saizo requested with his typical worried tone. Corrin just nodded, tucking her head in against his chest. His arms folded around her, enjoying the moment of feeling her so close. The moment was cut short as her hand tapped his leg, a warning he was accustomed to now. Without a moment's hesitation, he turned back to his side, grabbing the basin he kept under the edge. Corrin's hand covered her mouth, breathing heavily, until the basin was placed between her knees. She couldn't hold it, being sick into it while Saizo rubbed her back for comfort. 

Once he was sure she was done, Saizo quickly removed it from her sight, fetching her another glass of water to drink. A few more moments to recover, and Corrin just picked herself up, determined to not let it ruin the day. He couldn't help but admire her determination, even if she was a little shaky when she first stood. Both dressed, and went downstairs to start on breakfast for everyone. Corrin was cutting potatoes, Saizo onions when Takumi and Ryoma joined them. Takumi made a joke about Corrin cooking, and if they should be afraid. Corrin forced a sarcastic laugh at him, going back to her work. When Saizo shifted to cleaning the berries, Corrin stared longingly at the strawberries. She couldn't eat them anymore, making her sick any time she tried. Saizo paused to give her a quick squeeze. The others arrived together as breakfast was being served, everyone sitting together to enjoy the meal, chatting lightly between bites, until Ryoma spoke up. 

“Are you two nervous?” He asked with a chuckle under his breath. Corrin and Saizo sharing a glance. 

“Yes and no. We've been wanting this for a while, but now it's here…” Corrin answered, grinning excitedly. 

“I was a little worried when I heard you being sick this morning, but I guess everyone gets nervous. You’re feeling better now I assume?” Ryoma added casually. Corrin swallowing hard, feeling very nervous now. Saizo eyed her, wondering if she'd respond. 

“Yeah I’m.” She paused, taking a deep breath.

“Actually no. I, uh, have something I need to say, that I've been meaning to say…” her eyes averted downward as the entire group now stared at her. Their eyes putting her on edge. Saizo touched her hand. 

“Do you want me to?” He whispered softly, seeing how worried she got. 

“No” she replied quickly, gathering her courage, looking up at the sea of eyes. One more deep breath, holding it for a brief moment, gripping Saizo's hand. 

“We’re having a baby” Corrin blurted, shying away from the gazes of her siblings and their retainers. Kaze continued eating casually. Saizo wrapped an arm around Corrin’s waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“No one is obligated to stay.” Saizo added, trying to shelter Corrin from their potentially negative comments. 

“We're not going to leave!” Hinoka objected. 

“Just, surprised” Ryoma added. 

“Couldn't wait to bag her?” Laughed Azama, who got a scowl from Hinoka. 

“S-sister?” Sakura squeaked, Corrin looking to her. 

“C-congratulations” she added softly, the others finally speaking up in echo of Sakura. Hinoka approached Corrin, hugging her around the shoulders. 

“How far along are you?” Hinoka asked excitedly. 

“14 weeks.” Corrin responded a bit timidly. 

“Ah! A winter baby! I can make you all kinds of adorable clothes! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?” Oboro jumped in. Saizo could feel Corrin relax, turning his attention to the men who'd fallen quiet behind the excited chatter of the women. Now he felt nervous under Ryoma’s and Takumi’s harsher gaze. Clearing his throat, Saizo gained everyone's attention, unintentionally. He paused for a brief moment. 

“I know everyone's excited, but we should all finish eating and get ready. Everyone in the village is going to be there…” 

A quiet round of agreement was shared between everyone, quickly turning back to their plates. Oboro and Hinoka especially shoveled in their food, anxious to keep talking to Corrin. Before they could hurry her off to Kaze’s to get ready, Saizo took the brief opportunity to have a moment, to hold her and be sure she would be okay without him. Even Corrin's reassuring words didn't help, he’d barely left her side for weeks, supporting her, and now it would be hours before they saw each other again. Still she was carried away from him, only fueling his anxiety. Kaze, Ryoma, Takumi, Subaki and Azama stayed, letting the girls do their own thing. Ryoma's eyes remained glued on the Ninja, his old friend, the man responsible for knocking up his little sister. Saizo rejoined them, unexpected Takumi was the one to approach him. 

“You’d better take care of her!” Takumi growled. “You did that to her so you’d better make sure nothing happens!” 

“I assure you, Corrin, and _Our_ child comes first! No harm will come to either one!” Saizo growled back, he wasn't intimidated by Takumi in the slightest. Ryoma stood, approaching to better look Saizo in the eye. Now the King, on the other hand, terrified him. 

“I say this as a Brother, not as a King. But if I ever learn you’ve done otherwise, there will be consequences” Ryoma carrying his ever calm tone that somehow made his words scarier. Saizo nodded. 

“Understood, Your Majesty.” 

Ryoma nodded, then lightened his expression, placing his hand on Saizo's shoulder. 

“I'm glad you make her so happy, old friend. I've never seen her smile the way she does with you. You're a lucky man getting to marry for love” 

“Will you not do the same, Your Majesty?” Saizo questioned, Ryoma chuckling as he walked over to a spot to sit down. 

“Hardly. And stop with the 'Majesty’ stuff! No our friendship with Nohr is still new, and brittle. I've been in discussions with their King, Xander, as well as a Nobleman of Nohr. We've come to agreeable conditions, I’ll be marrying the Nobleman's daughter. Peri.” 

Takumi huffed a sharp breath through his nose. 

“Yeah, she's a real looker…” he added sarcastically. 

“Now, now Lord Takumi! Lord Ryoma is just doing his best for Hoshido! Just because she looks like she just got off the playground doesn't make her undesirable!” Azama shot in, laughing to himself. Saizo looked confused, but knew better than to question the King. Ryoma sighed. 

“She’s something alright.” 

Clearly there was no love lost here. Saizo decided this was a good time to excuse himself from their company, to get ready himself. 

The hours passed slowly, Saizo far too anxious to sit still. His ears always open for the shrill of Corrin's whistle to call him, never hearing it. The other men all changed into more formal attire as well, Ryoma wearing his crown, something he wasn't overly fond of wearing in public. It came time to go to the hall, Kaze heading off first to his place to be sure they didn't cross Corrin’s path. The hall was full, villagers already shuffling to their seats. Saizo gulped hard, the realization this was actually happening hitting him. Only a few minutes passed before Kaze appeared again, letting them know the ladies were on their way. Ryoma placed a hand on Saizo's shoulder before going off to meet them, Takumi, Subaki and Azama went off to find their seats. 

“Is she okay?” Saizo nervously asked of Kaze. 

“She’s fine brother.” Kaze reassured. 

“How did she look?” Saizo added, Kaze just grinning, slapping Saizo on the back. 

“You're not going to wear your mask, are you?” Kaze questioned, Saizo sighing, stripping it away. It had been years since he had last been in public without it, he felt strange. Hinoka, Oboro, Sakura , Azura and Kagero shimmied past them, off to find their seats. The realization that Corrin was here too. Kaze shoved Saizo's shoulders as if to wake him up, motioning for him to take his place. His stomach was in knots, hardly able to breath, not even registering how he made his way to the alter at the front. The village monk seemed to take a moment to enjoy Saizo's nervous aura, before motioning for his apprentice. Oh gods, the time was here! 

His eye stared at the doors, anxious, nervous. The doors opened and in that moment, time froze. There she was, in a white bridal kimono, a bright red slit starting at her knee, flowing down to the bottom that kissed the ground. Her face glowed, lips painted a deep red, dark lines around her eyes, accented with a shimmery brown that just made her ruby eyes stand out. Her hair hung around the lines of her face before it was tucked back, three red flowers pinned above her right ear. His eye was glued on her, no air to breath as she approached on Ryoma's arm. Only when she drew near did air hit his lungs, utterly entranced, her arm reaching out to him. Saizo took her hand, eye never leaving her face as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. A pink spread across her cheeks, shying from his gaze. 

“You're staring” she whispered nervously. Saizo's tongue failed him, wanting to tell her he couldn't look away from her beauty, but no words would come to his lips. The monk cleared his throat, Saizo trembling from realization, leading Corrin to the step where they kneeled together. The monk went on and on, or so it seemed, something about the gods purifying and blessing them. Ryoma taking a turn to bless them as well. They were signalled to face each other, a goblet handed to Saizo, Corrin's hands laying over his. His eye remained locked on her, taking a sip, then following her lead as she did the same. The monk took the goblet back, saying something, unable to focus on the words. The only words he did hear, 'Kiss your bride’, leaping at the words. 

In a rush, his hand found the back of her neck, pulling her in, kissing her lips in a fevered want. Even the resounding cheers of the people around them seemed distant, only her lips against his mattered. He wouldn't have stopped either if she had not placed pressure on his shoulders, backing away, worried he might have hurt her. The smile on her face told him otherwise, breathing a sigh of relief. Standing, leading her by the hand, Saizo wrapped a protective arm around her waist, holding her close. The mood quickly shifted to celebration, music starting, people breaking out the liquor, focusing on partying. Corrin nudged Saizo's chest, his eye dropping to her. She held one of his masks, handing it to him. A look of relief crossed Saizo's face, taking it from her and sliding it on. 

“You're a lifesaver!” He whispered to her. 

“I figured you'd feel kind of naked without it!” 

“You know me so well!” 

“Well, I also don't want any girls here getting any ideas. You're my husband now! God's have mercy on anyone who dares try and take you from me, because I will not!” Saizo laughed, holding her tight. 

“You're sexy when you're being threatening.” 

“I mean it! And same goes for you too! I catch you looking at another girl the wrong way there’ll be hell to pay!” 

Saizo abruptly turned Corrin around, his arms around her waist to keep her from escaping. 

“I have only one eye, and it is permanently locked on you!” A very serious tone, near a growl, making Corrin smile happily. Hinoka came running over, pulling them both by the wrists back to the others, who all congratulated them. The party lasted all day, leading into the night. Villagers and Royals alike partying much harder then they should, Hinoka completely drunk, her siblings trying to keep her under control. As funny as drunk Hinoka was, the smells were turning Corrin's stomach. When everyone's attention was turned by Hinoka falling out of her chair, Saizo pulled Corrin away. He led her outside, the cool night air a welcome relief to them both. 

“I want to show you something” Saizo whispered in her ear, sweeping her up in his arms. She gasped surprisedly, arms wrapping around his neck as he carried her away. Up the mountain path, past their house, to the top of the mountain. The sky was orange and pink as the sun was setting over the horizon. Saizo carefully sat down with Corrin still in his arms, turning her so she sat in his lap, his arms around her. She sighed contently, snuggling into his arms, watching the sunset together. His head perched on her shoulder, breathing in her scent, waiting until the last bit of the sun vanished from sight. 

“So, how was your first day being married?” He whispered in her ear. Corrin snuggling a little closer. 

“Watching Hinoka make a fool of herself was funny, she's normally so composed…”

“That's not what I meant.”

“I know it's not!” Corrin teased, sighing. 

“It feels right. Like I'm finally who I've always been meant to be. And it's just the beginning! There is so much still ahead of us!” The happiness in her voice brought a smile to Saizo's face, slipping his mask down to kiss her neck. Her shoulders tensing, a little giggle escaping her lips. Pulling away, Corrin looked over her shoulder to see Saizo stand, and offer her a hand up. Standing, he pulled her close again. 

“Can you hear the music?” He asked softly, Corrin nodding. 

“It echoes well here” 

“Good!” Leading her into a spin, and pulling her back into him. 

“You learned to dance?!” Corrin asked with a big smile, Saizo nodding. 

“May I have this dance, my beautiful bride?” Corrin nodded with a smile, following his lead as they waltzed on the mountaintop. The silver moon shining behind them, illuminating each graceful step, each passionate embrace. The Ninja and the Princess, their Moonlight Dance.


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait! Did you get the last chapter? The chapter where I asked you guys some questions has been deleted, the real chapter uploaded in its place! Go back to 'The Time has come' for the June 26 update!

It was just a little further, Igasato was almost in reach, just a little longer and he could be home. The last week, Saizo and a troop of Ninjas from the village were at Castle Shirasagi, providing extra security. It had been far too long since he'd seen his beautiful wife, longing to remember what it was like to sleep beside her. Just a little further. 

When at last the village was reached, Saizo at the head of the troop, one of the others offered to take his horse for him, something Saizo was very thankful for. His body ached, fatigue setting in, rubbing the back of his neck to loosen the muscles. Even the march up to the house felt like forever. Sliding the door open, he didn't even turn as he forcefully slid it shut behind him, a loud _think_ as the wood collided. 

_“Ah! Daa-ee home!” “Sai, slow down!”_ echoed down the hall, the fatigue melting from Saizo's body, a smile curling his lips beneath his mask as the four-year-old Saizo the 6th came running toward him. The boy shared his mother's pale skin, ruby eyes and elongated ears, but had his Father's red hair and face. A perfect mixture of them both. Saizo dropped to his knees, arms outstretched for his son to give him a big hug. 

“Wewcome home Daa-ee!” Cried the young boy, hugging his Father around the neck. 

“Glad to be home. Have you been behaving for your Mother?” 

“Ye-es” happily reported the boy. 

“That's a matter of opinion” came Corrin's voice from down the hall, her fingers trailing across the wall as she walked. Short of breath, bags under her eyes. Saizo scooped his arm under his son's bottom, still trapped in his little arms, and stood so he sat on his arm. Corrin smiled as Saizo lowered his mask, sharing a quick kiss in greeting.

“How did it go?” She asked, Saizo nodding. 

“No problems, everything was fine. We really didn't need to be there.” 

“How did she look?” 

“Lady Sakura? Like a bride, but no where near as beautiful as you were!” 

Corrin smiled, blushing a little, nodding as she listened. Saizo's eye scanned Corrin up and down, his free hand reaching out, touching her belly. 

“How are you two doing?” He asked cautiously, Corrin flashing a smile. 

“He’s a troublemaker, just like his Daddy, but we're doing okay, no problems.” 

“Has Kaze been checking in on you like I asked?” Sounding much more serious.

“Yes, he has. They all came over yesterday, Sai and Shigure played for a while, little Midori just slept on Azura. It was nice.” Saizo nodded. Against his hand, movement, a little foot reaching up to meet his Father's hand. Corrin gave a small pained gasp, but Saizo just about melted. 

“Yeah, Daddy’s home” Saizo whispered, stroking her belly over where he felt the little foot. 

Saizo turned his attention back to his son in his arm.

“Did you have fun with your cousin” 

“Yes! A shuray! A fimifimi go awaaaho!” 

Saizo looked to Corrin with a confused expression. She shrugged, unknowingly. Saizo just laughed. 

“I wove you Daa-ee” Little Saizo added as he hugged his Father again, Saizo shutting his eye as he hugged him back. 

“I love you too son” 

Corrin just smiled, motioning for them to get out of the doorway. Saizo followed, the boy still sitting on his arm. Corrin started asking questions about his trip, but Saizo paused as they past the courtyard, gazing across the way to the tree. Five strips now hung from its branches.

“Daa-ee?” The words tickling his ear, looking back to the boy. 

“Let's go find your Mother”

“Okay, let's go!” 

The pieces of paper danced in an ethereal breeze, spinning in place. Saizo and Jun, Saizo the 2nd and Kazashi, Saizo the 3rd and Tani, Saizo the 4th and Chicho, Saizo the 5th and Corrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I will be making a sequel to this story, starting sometime in the next few days! I'll post a link in a new chapter here so keep your eyes open! The journey has just begun.


	31. The Sequel has arrived.

First chapter of the sequel 'Legacy' has been posted! Find it here:. http://archiveofourown.org/works/7337779/chapters/16667698


End file.
